Monde Alternatif
by Caramelon
Summary: Série de one shot indep. L'histoire se base toujours sur un des pilotes qui n'est justement pas pilote au début de l'histoire du moins... But: réinventer leur histoire et les relations entre les Gboys. Au tour de Heero.
1. Duo

Author : Caramelon

Titre : Mondes alternatifs

Résumé : 5 chapitres plus ou moins longs. Dans chaque chapitre, un des pilotes de Gundam n'est pas un pilote de Gundam.

Sous-titre : sans Duo

Genre : POV Duo et POV Heero de temps en temps quand Duo n'est plus capable de parler. Alternative Universe (AU) et Yaoi ou Shonen AI, ça dépend de mon humeur… Période Gaki (donc faut pas s'étonner... Moi aussi, je reste une grande enfant au fond...)

Couple : ici, c'est 1x2 ou 2x1 ou 2x1x2 ou 1x2x1 ou 1+2 ou 2+1 ou 1+2+1 ou 2+1+2 je sais pas encore. A y est ! j'ai trouvé : ce sera du 1+2+1+2x1(x2)

Résumé : Ben Duo, y fait pas partie des pilotes de Gundam. Et voilà… enfin faut lire quoi !

Disclaimer : J'ai assez d'argent pour m'acheter Duo. Sauf que si je prends Duo je suis obligée de prendre Hilde qui veut pas le lâcher, et aussi Heero pour la même raison. Sauf que si je prends aussi Heero, c'est Réléna qui se pointe. Qui dit Réléna, dit Dorothy et Zechs, dit Luzcrésia, dit Sally sa meilleure amie, dit Wu Fei, dit Trowa, dit Catherine et les gens du cirque, avec son blondinet chérie, j'ai nommé Quatre qui dit l'unité Maganac, son père même mort et ses 29 sœurs. Qui unité Maganac, dit aussi leur famille… Bref, à ce rythme-là, c'est tous les personnages de Gundam qu'il faut acheter. Trop cher…

**Mondes alternatifs**

**Sans Duo**

**POV Duo**

Telle une ombre, je me fonds dans l'obscurité d'un couloir. Seuls les battements de mon cœur résonnent inlassablement dans le silence. Ainsi que le bruit du pas de course de mes poursuivants. Je sors une lame de mon long manteau noir, prêt à bondir, prêt à leur offrir ce que moi seul peut offrir : la mort. Soudain, je les vois passer devant moi, sans me voir. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Personne ne peut voir la mort, même lorsqu'elle approche. On ne peut que la sentir.

Je ne prétends pas être un dieu ! Ayant le droit de vie ou de mort sur les hommes. Non, puisque je suis moi-même un homme. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, les anges de la mort ne se contentent que de recueillir les âmes, des âmes innocentes, victimes de cette foutue guerre entre OZ, l'Alliance et les fameux pilotes de Gundam. Sauf que comme chacun sait, faut prendre en compte l'équilibre. Un asiate m'a un jour dit : « le monde est équilibre. La vie équilibre la mort. La mort équilibre la vie ». J'avoue, sur le moment, j'ai pas tout compris… Jusqu'à ce qu'on m'explique le machin du Yin et du Yang, du recyclage des âmes, bref des croyances asiatiques quoi… En gros, toutes ses morts serviront à bâtir un nouveau monde… Moi, je le vois plutôt noir si c'est Oz qui gagne. Et flou si c'est les pilotes de Gundam.

Beaucoup les considèrent comme des rebelles, surtout les dirigeants des colonies. La majorité des colons le pensent aussi, mais ceux-là, ce sont juste des moutons, prêts à suivre le loup contre la promesse qu'ils ne seront pas mangés. Ce lavage de cerveau enrobé de belles promesses ne marche pas pour tout le monde. Sur ma colonie d'origine, enfin, je dis d'origine parce que c'est là où j'ai toujours vécu aussi loin que je me souvienne, plusieurs groupes de rebelles se sont formés. Leur boulot : sabotages et espionnage. Parait qu'y a un drôle de type avec une coiffure champignonesque qu'est en contact avec les pilotes ou du moins, l'un d'entre eux.

Toujours est-il que Papi-champignon ordonne quelques missions à quelques gars de mon groupe. Ce qui m'a amené ici. Enfin, indirectement, toutes ses conneries m'ont ramené ici.

Le dernier soldat de Oz passe devant moi. Je le tire brusquement vers moi et lui brise le cou avant qu'un seul son ne s'échappe. Je traîne son corps un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Il devait bien y avoir un placard à balais dans cette base ? Comment y feraient sinon, pour avoir des sols aussi propre ? Je me demande ce qui pu le plus : les hôpitaux ou bien les bases de Oz (ou de l'Alliance. De toute façon ça revient au même)

Bon. Pas de temps à perdre avec ce cadavre. N'importe quel lieu fera l'affaire. Faut vite que j'aille récupérer cet avorton de Smiley qui s'est encore foutu dans la merde, pour pas changer. Compte sérieusement à l'attacher celui-là.

J'abandonne donc le cadavre dans un coin après lui avoir piqué tous ses passes. Les soldats de Oz sont tous des mauviettes, c'est bien connu. Font toujours passer leurs subordonnés devant et les plus gradés passent toujours en derniers. Je repère une bouche d'aération au plafond. J'entends aussi quelqu'un qui aboie des ordres et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. J'en conclus qu'y a une bête intelligente dans le groupe !

Je sors le flingue de l'autre gus et vise les sécurités qui retiennent la bouche d'aération. Deux tirs, deux vis dégommées. La grille se balance maintenant, seulement retenu par un côté. Je m'élance et je m'engloutis dans l'antre sombre offert par le conduit. Je referme la grille et m'éloigne prestement. Pas besoin d'attendre qu'ils me trouvent. S'il y a une bête intelligente, ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Disons, une ou deux minutes…

Je me balade dans le système d'aération. Heureusement que je connais les plans de cette base. Comme quoi, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée de l'avoir appris par cœur. Finalement, après quelques minutes je m'arrête au dessus d'une grille. J'inspecte tranquillement le couloir. Bon, à part les deux soldats d'opérette qui font sembler de garder férocement l'entrée de la cellule de Smiley, pas un seul péquenot en vue.

Je dévisse rapidement, mais silencieusement la grille et la remonte dans le conduit. J'en conclus aussi que Oz doit être un maniaque de la propreté puisque les vis n'ont pas crissées une seule fois ! Pas étonnant que ses soldats soient si nuls qu'ils doivent même faire appel à l'intelligence artificielle ! S'ils passent leur journée à jouer à la femme de ménage aussi.

Je sors deux lames de mes manches. Je m'élance à travers le trou, tête en avant. Avant que les deux ozzies puissent répliquer, je lance mes deux lames, visant leur cou. Je fais basculer mes jambes et j'atterris sur mes pieds. Derrière moi, j'entends le corps des deux gardes s'affaler sur le sol.

Je fais passer la carte de sécurité du sous-officier que j'ai tué tout à l'heure dans une fente près de la porte. Celle-ci émet un bip et s'ouve. Je récupère les clefs attachées à la ceinture d'un des deux gars, ainsi que mes lames, avant de pénétrer dans la cellule, plus noire que la nuit. L'ouverture laisse quand même une certaine lumière envahir la prison. A ma droite, j'aperçois enfin une silhouette recroquevillée.

- « Bouge-toi, Smiley ! Faut qu'on dégage ! » je dis.

- « Duo ? » demande-t-il, pas très rassuré.

- « Evidemment ! Qui veux-tu que se soit ? Bon. Tu comptes passer le restant de tes jours dans ce trou pourri ? »

La silhouette se relève rapidement et court vers moi. Smiley me sourit. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de son sourire niais qu'on l'a surnommé Smiley. Mais fallait pas croire. Avec les filles, c'est un sacré crétin. Mais dans le boulot, c'est un sacré baratineur. Genre bougne d'ange démoniaque. J'allais sortir de la cellule quand Monsieur-j'adore-me-foutre-dans-la-merde me retient.

« Duo ! Y a un pilote de Gundam qui est prisonnier ici ! »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? »

« Faut aller le libérer ! »

« Ecoute-moi crétin ! Ton pilote il a des potes bien plus doués que nous. Il finira bien par se faire libérer. C'est pas nos oignons ! »

« Pas sûr. Les autres pilotes risqueraient pas de se faire capturer à leur tour pour aider l'un des leurs. Il devra s'en sortir tout seul. »

« C'est bien mon avis. Il s'est foutu dans le pétrin, il n'a qu'à s'en sortir tout seul ! »

« Tu m'as bien aidé toi. »

« Ouais, ben… ça te ferait p'têt un peu de bien si la prochaine fois, je t'y laisse dans la mouise ! Ca t'aidera p'têt à réfléchir. »

« Steuplé Duo ! Ces pilotes sont notre seul espoir de paix. »

« Tu vas pas me lâcher sinon… »

« Thank you Duo… »

Je le fais taire d'une main. Un groupe de soldat venait vers nous. Avant qu'ils aient calculé que la prison était ouverte, je dégaine trois lames et en lance deux tandis que j'en égorge une troisième. Je sens Smiley bondir à côté de moi. Je le vois piquer une de mes lames pour en attaquer un, alors que je tuais le dernier soldat.

Voyant que j'avais déjà tué le reste, il prit un air déçu.

« Déjà ? »

« Hey ! Tu crois qu'on est où là ? C'est pas un de ces stupides jeux. Bon, et il est où ton pilote à la noix ? »

« Pas loin. Suis-moi ! Au fait, t'as déconnecté les caméras ? »

Pour un peu, je le tuerais ! Je lui donne une taloche.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? Franchement… »

« Oh ! Ca va ! Je posais juste la question. »

« Les questions débiles tu es prié de les garder pour toi. Allez, avance ! »

Je le suis donc. Pas la peine de se demander comment Smiley pouvait savoir où il est ce fameux pilote, parce que de toute façon : d'un il me répondrait pas. De deux, son explication allait sûrement me foutre en rogne. Et c'est pas le moment idéal pour gueuler après ce con. Bref, il me fait traverser des couloirs. Et d'après mon sens de l'orientation, j'ai vaguement dans l'idée qu'on tourne en rond.

-« T'es sûr de savoir où tu vas ? » je demande.

Il répond pas et s'arrête à un coin de couloir. Je regarde rapidos et voit à peine une demi-douzaine de soldats amassés devant une porte. Déjà un bon point. Ils sont sûrement pas là par hasard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » chuchote Smiley. « On fonce dans le tas ? »

« Garde tes idées à la con pour les fois où tu seras tout seul. Laisse-moi faire et te fais pas pincer ! »

Je lève mes deux bras en l'air et m'avance dans le couloir. Les soldats me repèrent et pointent leur uzzi sur moi. Mentalement, j'échafaude un plan pour les tuer silencieusement. D'autant plus que c'est 'achement étonnant. Depuis tout à l'heure, y a pas beaucoup d'ozzies qui se baladent. Allez savoir où ils ont été se planquer…

« Halte ! » crie un premier soldat. « On bouge pas ! »

J'arrête donc d'avancer. Le soldat fait un signe de tête à trois gus qui s'avancent vers moi, sûrement pour me fouiller. Je les observe attentivement, prêt à exploiter la moindre faille pour me sortir du guêpier. Maudit Smiley ! Une fois à la planque, il allait m'entendre.

Bon, j'ai finalement un plan. Le timing allait être chaud mais c'est faisable. Après tout, ne suis-je pas moi aussi un ange de la mort ? Je commence à baisser tout doucement les bras, faisant en sorte qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent pas trop au début. Lorsqu'un des trois soldats est près de moi, je le saisis brusquement pas le cou et m'empare de son uzzi. Je balais le couloir en mitraillant, tout en me servant du soldat comme bouclier.

Je sens une balle m'effleurer le joue et failli m'arracher un bout d'oreille. Une dernière slave puis le silence revient. Je m'empare d'un revolver et achève les soldats encore vivants. Je regarde ensuite la boucherie qui s'étend devant moi. Cela me donne toujours un goût amer dans la bouche, comme une sorte de nausée. Smiley me rejoint au milieu de ce bain de sang.

« Whaou ! Dément ! » s'exclame-t-il, émerveillé.

Je lui colle une droite. Smiley atterrit par terre, une main sur la joue. Je le foudroie du regard alors qu'il rive sur moi un regard empli d'incompréhension.

« Tuer pour sauver sa peau, ok. Tuer de sang-froid, c'est pas dément », je lui réponds.

« Scuse », marmonne-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules, prends tout le matériel nécessaire pour ouvrir la cellule avant que quelqu'un s'amène. Smiley passe devant moi pour libérer le prisonnier entravé par des chaînes.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » murmure piteusement le pilote.

« La carte chance qui dit _vous êtes libéré de prison_ », je réponds avec humeur.

« Pourquoi vous me libérez ? »

« Parce que t'es un pilote de Gundam ! » s'exclame Smiley.

Le jeune pilote sursaute et nous observe avec méfiance. Il se remet difficilement debout. Pff ! Ca allait pas être de la tarte. Je dois maintenant sortir d'ici avec un aimant à embrouille (Smiley) et une loque.

-« Que me voulez-vous ? » nous demande-t-il.

Je soupire.

-« Ecoute ! Tu veux vraiment en débattre ici et maintenant ? C'est simple. Tu viens avec nous, un point c'est tout ! Smiley va pas arrêter de me saouler si j'te sors pas de là et puis j'ai pas dégommé six soldats pour refaire la déco du couloir. Alors t'as pas le choix ! »

Le pilote esquisse un petit sourire et accepte l'aide de Smiley pour marcher. Moi, je me retourne pour me retrouver nez à nez avec… un revolver. Mon regard monte vers le visage du proprio et s'attache aux deux yeux bleus qui me fixent impitoyablement. Ça, c'est encore la faute à cette saleté d'aimant à embrouille, j'ai nommé Smiley ! Je me sens résigné.

« Vous désirez ? » je lui demande pince-sans-rire.

Son regard prend, pendant une microseconde, l'air décontenancé.

« Heero ! » s'exclame le pilote, derrière moi.

J'en étais sûr ! Smiley, tu vas me le payer. _Vite, vite ! Allons sauver le pôvre petit pilote qu'à pas d'amis pour le sauver_ ! Tu parles, oui ! Je ferme les yeux et quand je rouvre, le canon du revolver est toujours contre mon crâne et le dénommé Heero aux yeux de glace ramène le chien en arrière. Je sens que je vais me faire tuer si je parle pas. Mais c'est pas ma faute si ses yeux m'hypnotisent. Ça devrait être interdit des yeux pareils !

« Hey ! » je m'exclame levant les bras en l'air. « Cool ! Désolé de marcher sur tes plates-bandes ! Smiley rend-lui son ami, on se tire ! »

« Mais Duo… »

Pour le coup, je me retourne, menaçant et m'avance vers le gosse.

« Ecoute-moi bien Smiley ! Je suis venu encore une fois pour te sauver, et t'es vivant ! Maintenant on se tire, on a d'autres chats à fouetter ! »

Je le prends par l'oreille.

« Il n'est pas venu me libérer, n'est-ce pas Heero ? Tu es venu me tuer, je le sais. »

Le pilote prisonnier a dit ça comme s'il s'y attendait et que cela n'avait plus grande importance. Je me retourne vers le pilote aux yeux bleus. Il ment pas le bougre ! Il est réellement venu lui faire sa fête ! Super pote ! Je me place devant le prisonnier, les bras en croix en fronçant les sourcils. Heero ne dit rien. Apparemment, ça le dérangera pas de me tuer aussi.

« Ecoute Heero ! On se connaît pas, et c'est sûrement pas mes affaires. Mais je te laisserai pas tuer ton pote, ta définition de l'amitié ayant l'air assez particulière… On peut tous se tirer d'ici sans bobos si tu nous fais confiance ! »

« Je ne fais confiance à personne », dit Heero simplement.

« Ben, t'as pas vraiment le choix. Et si tu veux vraiment le tuer, faudra que tu me passes sur le corps et c'est pas dit que je me laisse faire. Et faudra aussi que tu comptes avec l'arrivée imminente des soldats parce que ma petite boucherie n'est sûrement pas passée inaperçu. Alors ? »

Heero me fixe méchamment mais je me démonte pas. Puis finalement, il baisse son arme et moi je soupire. Pendant un moment, j'ai eu des sueurs froides. La mort ayant peur de la mort ! Allez chercher l'erreur…

« Heero t'as un plan de sortie ? » demande le prisonnier, ce qui me fait penser que je connais toujours pas le nom du gars à qui je viens de sauver la vie.

« Je pensais repartir seul », répondit-il.

« Je vois. »

« Dis Duo ? » m'interpelle Smiley. « T'as une idée pour nous sortir d'ici. »

« Oui », je réponds. « Et une excellente ! L'improvisation ! »

Je sens un regard meurtrier dans mon dos. Parie que c'est Heero.

« On peut toujours voler une voiture ? » suggère le pilote temporairement-sans-nom.

« J'ai miné les hangars à MS », dit Heero. « Ça devrait les occuper pendant un moment. L'inconvénient est qu'ils sont trop proches du hangar pour les véhicules militaires. »

« Faudra faire le ménage », complète son pote.

« Le ménage, c'est mon job ! » j'annonce. « Heero et moi on vous couvre. Vous allez piquer une jeep, ou autre, on saute dedans et on se casse. Facile ! »

« Je croyais que c'était pas un jeu », me fait remarquer Smiley avec un sourire.

« P'tit con ! »

Je rigole plus. Smiley perd son sourire triomphant et se recroqueville un peu devant mon regard glacial. Solo l'appelait le regard de Shinigami…

« Pardon Duo ! »

« Allons-y ! »

Je sors de la pièce devant tout le monde. Je récupère les balles non utilisées et les place dans le chargeur d'un uzzi. Smiley sort avec le pilote suivit de près par Heero qui m'observe. Mais son visage ne reflète rien. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser. Oh ! Et puis, c'est pas mes oignons. Je lance l'uzzi à Smiley qui le rattrape d'une main.

« C'est plus pratique pour se défendre que ma lame. D'ailleurs, rend-la-moi ! »

Smiley hoche la tête et me lance à son tour ma lame. Je la range dans ma manche, là où elle était initialement. Heero prend la tête de l'expédition. Pendant qu'on marche, peut pas aller plus vite avec l'éclopé, Heero sort un petit truc et appuie sur un bouton. Soudain, une détonation se propage dans toute la base. Une sirène d'alarme retentit.

« Il faut se dépêcher maintenant », nous lance Heero.

On arrive enfin dans le couloir qui mène au hangar à voiture. Je m'arrête au dernier coude pendant que Smiley, Heero et le prisonnier vont dans le hangar. Heero aurait sûrement un peu de ménage à faire mais p'têt pas autant que moi. J'entends les bruits de pas se rapprocher à vive allure. Shinigami allait passer à l'action !

Les soldats tournent et ne me voient qu'au dernier moment. Pas assez vite pour m'empêcher de tuer. Je commence à entamer une danse, le ballet de la mort, où chacun de mes mouvements apportent son lot de souffrance et de mort. Je suis comme dans un état second. Plus rien n'existe autour de moi. Je suis seul avec ma lame qui est simplement une extension, une partie de moi-même. Je taillade à un rythme effréné, ma longue natte virevoltant dans tous les sens. Ma frénésie se calme tout d'un coup. Je fixe le chaos qui règne autour de moi. Un silence de mort, c'est le cas de le dire, plane au-dessus de moi.

Un tir. Je me retourne et lance ma dernière lame. Un corps tombe derrière moi. Heero esquive mon mortel projectile en penchant simplement la tête sur le côté. Ma lame vient se ficher dans le mur derrière lui. Je me fends d'un sourire d'excuse. Je patauge dans la marre de sang pour aller récupérer mon bien.

« 'Scuse, vieux », je lance en passant devant Heero. « Me suis laissé emporter… Merci. »

Je récupère ma lame et avance vers la porte du hangar en essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les traces de pas ensanglanté que je laisse derrière moi. Vais devoir prendre une bonne grosse douche, moi. Mes beaux cheveux nattés sont couverts de sang coagulé. Heero me regarde. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque (ou dans les environs, ça m'étonnerait qu'il zieute mes belles fesses…)

Tout bien réfléchi, après mon carnage, je dois le dégoûter. Bizarrement, le fait que Heero puisse me détester me met mal à l'aise. J'sais pas, j'ai sans cesse l'impression qu'il me juge, qu'il me jauge. Voilà, maintenant, j'ai vraiment envie de vomir…

« Sortons d'ici », dit-il simplement.

On rentre dans le hangar et je peux voir que Heero a bien fait son ménage. Le corps de quelques soldats s'étale par-ci par-là. J'aperçois ce crétin de Smiley qui nous fait des grands signes assis à l'arrière d'une jeep. L'autre gus doit être allongé à côté de lui. Heero prends le volant et je m'assois sur le côté passager. Smiley fait passer sa tête entre nous deux.

« La vache Duo ! Tu empestes… »

« Pas plus que toi qui viens de passer moins d'une semaine en tôle, crétin ! » je réplique.

« T'es couvert de sang ! T'es pas blessé au moins ? »

Je réponds pas et regarde Heero défoncer l'entrée du camps militaire. Smiley s'est couché à côté de l'autre pilote sous les tirs ennemis. Sans trop de problème, on réussit à sortir de la base.

« On va où maintenant ? » demande Heero.

« Rejoindre des potes pour changer de bagnole. Vous êtes invités, bien sûr ! »

Il me jette un regard en coin. Je lui indique tranquillement la route à suivre, prenant les petites ruelles et raccourcis, histoire de semer nos poursuivants. Ou du moins, avoir assez de temps pour changer de caisse. Finalement, on rejoint assez vite Pipe (1) et Quick, deux potes jumeaux de la bande. Une paire de branleurs quasiment identique physiquement. Un atout de poids lors de certaines missions de sabotages, voire d'espionnage.

« Hey Duo ! » crie Pipe en nous voyant arriver. « Smiley ! Un peu plus et on chantait l'hymne funéraire ! »

« Quick ! Faut déguerpir d'ici et en vitesse ! » j'ordonne.

Heero descend après moi et aide Smiley à porter le pilote toujours-sans-nom-qu'il-faudrait-peut-être-que-je-le-lui-demande. Quick démarre la caisse. Pipe monte à côté de lui. Quant à nous quatre on se serre tant bien que mal sur la banquette arrière. Me voilà maintenant compressé entre la portière et Heero.

Allez savoir pourquoi il nous a suivit. C'est vrai quoi ! Ce sont des pilotes de Gundam. Ils ont pas besoin de nous pour survivre. Alors pourquoi Heero a-t-il subitement accepté mon aide ? Y a un truc de louche là-dessus…

Je me sens m'endormir. Je crève de sommeil, moi ! Et je commence sérieusement à avoir mal aux côtes. Ça gratouille, c'est super désagréable. Je pose mon front contre la vitre glacée. Bon sang que ça soulage ! Je regarde à moitié le paysage qui défile devant moi. Si je me trompe pas, la lumière devrait bientôt revenir. Je me demande vaguement dans combien de temps avant de fermer les yeux…

* * *

**POV Heero**

Je regarde la silhouette nattée assise à côté de moi. Il n'est pas ordinaire. Ce garçon est vraiment loin d'être un simple délinquant. Il aurait pu faire un allié de poids dans notre guerre contre Oz. Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui faire confiance. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire qu'il n'est pas un ennemi. Non, ce n'est pas une croyance. Je le sais, je le sens. Tout au fond de moi, je sais que ce Duo est digne de confiance.

Je pose mon regard à ma droite. Both se repose lui aussi, sa tête posée contre mon épaule. Le dénommé Smiley raconte les exploits de Duo pour le libérer lui et Both. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Je repense à la façon dont Duo s'était battu. J'ai trouvé ça proprement terrifiant. Il était comme en transe. Même moi, quand je tue sur un champ de bataille, je n'arbore jamais, enfin je crois, cette expression-là : avide. Comme moi, je sais que Duo n'hésitera jamais à tuer quelqu'un. Je l'ai bien vu dans la prison quand ses yeux améthyste m'ont défiés. Et pour la 1ère fois dans ma vie, je n'ai pas pu tuer. Non, je me trompe. Pour la 2ème fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas pu tuer… Pour Réléna, je sais que j'ai eu raison de ne pas tirer. Mais pour lui…

Etrange. Comme si quelque chose au fond de moi m'avait ordonné de le laisser en vie.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? » me demande Quick.

« Heero Yuy », je réponds avant de me rendre compte de mon erreur.

« T'inquiète », essaye de me rassurer Pipe. « Nous on est 100 avec ceux qui bottent le cul de cette andouille de Treize Kushrénada. »

« Si y avait que lui… », marmonne Quick.

« Bref, tous les deux vous pourrez vous requinquer dans la planque le temps que les choses se tassent. »

« Ouaip », renchérit Smiley. « Si j'étais pas encore un môme je serais bien devenu un pilote de MS. »

« Ouais ben pour l'instant, contente-toi d'exécuter les ordres de Papi-champignon sans te faire choper ! » bougonne Pipe.

« C'est toujours Duo qui trinque après ! »

« Vous croyez que je le fais exprès ? » s'énerve Smiley.

« On se le demande… »

Smiley ouvre la bouche, la referme puis s'adosse dans son siège en boudant. Ce genre de scène, je l'ai jamais connu. On dirait vraiment une famille soudée, qui se dispute et s'entraide. Je suis un peu envieux. Quoi qu'aujourd'hui, les pilotes de Gundam sont maintenant comme une petite famille. J'apprends un peu plus à leur faire confiance.

Finalement, on arrive devant une espèce d'immeuble en ruine. La voiture se gare dans un coin assez bien planqué. Pipe et Quick sortent de la voiture et Smiley les imite. Il replonge dedans pour m'aider à extirper Both. Il a du en baver pour être dans cet état ! Seul Duo reste dans la voiture, le front posé contre la vitre.

« Duo ! » crie Quick. « Tu te bouges ou quoi ? »

« Le con ! Il pionce ! »

Pipe fait le tour de la voiture et ouvre la portière. Duo s'affale à ses pieds. Inconscient. Etrangement pâle.

« Merde ! Quick ! Cours chercher Nanny, il est blessé ! Une balle ! »

Quick disparaît. Je regarde Smiley pâlir. Mon coeur commence à battre à la chamade. Duo ! Blessé ? Quand ? Il n'avait rien montré jusqu'à présent. Je dépose Both à terre et m'avance vers Pipe qui essaye de réveiller Duo en l'appelant et en lui donnant quelques petites baffes.

« Où est-ce qu'il a été touché ? » je demande d'une voix égale.

« Je sais pas », répond Pipe. « Je suppose que c'est pas très grave mais il a du perdre beaucoup de sang… Et puis, il a pas beaucoup dormi depuis que Smiley s'est fait chopé. »

Je commence à défaire le manteau qui enrobe Duo. Pipe me regarde le déshabiller un peu étonné. Je découvre le torse de Duo. Mon regard s'attarde brièvement sur le torse finement sculpté de Duo pour se poser sur le petit trou rouge de sang, au dessus de sa hanche droite. Je passe ma main dans son dos. Un autre petit trou m'indique que la balle est ressortit. Je déchire un pan de la chemise blanche de Duo.

« Heu… Duo va te tuer », me prévient doucement Pipe. » Personne n'a le droit de… »

« Au moins ça prouvera qu'il est encore en vie », je le coupe sèchement.

Il allait pas m'ennuyer avec ce genre de détail. L'urgence est d'abord d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Quick revient en compagnie d'une jeune fille, sans doute à peine plus âgée que Pipe. Elle s'agenouille devant Duo et nous regarde avec stupeur.

« Qui c'est qui a fait ça ? »

« Moi », je réponds.

Elle hoche la tête.

« Faut le ramener à l'intérieur. »

« Il va pas mourir, hein Nanny ?

« T'inquiète Smiley. Duo est un coriace. Personne peut le tuer », le rassure Nanny.

« Ouais, c'est comme la mauvaise herbe ! »

« La ferme Quick ! »

« Bon, transportez-le doucement. »

Quick prend Duo sous les bras alors que Pipe va prendre les jambes. Je fronce les sourcils. A mon sens, Duo ne devrait pas être secoué.

« Ca va ! Pose-le par terre », je grogne. « Je m'en occupe. »

Le deux garçons coopère et je prends Duo dans mes bras. Je suis le Soldat Parfait, doué de capacités surhumaines. Autant que ça serve à quelque chose, ailleurs que sur un champ de bataille. Je suis Nanny, qui me guide à travers le dédale de l'immeuble en ruine. On arrive dans un espace en cercle assez grand avec un feu de camp au milieu. Tout autour du cercle, des espèces de tente sont érigés avec des morceaux de draps ou autre, créant ainsi des chambres. Elle en ouvre une et je dépose délicatement le corps de Duo sur la paillasse.

« Il faut le laver », m'informe Nanny. « Tu peux aller rejoindre les autres. »

« Je vais t'aider. »

Nanny hoche la tête. Elle me laisse seul avec Duo. Sa poitrine se soulève régulièrement et il me semble qu'il ait déjà repris des couleurs. Le pire a été évité. Nanny revient avec une bassine d'eau chaude, un gant, un vieux savon et une serviette. Elle trempe le gant dans l'eau pendant que je défais le bandage. Nanny examine la blessure.

« Je me demande toujours comment fait Duo pour cicatriser aussi vite. Si les autres pouvaient suivre son exemple, ça serait pas plus mal… »

Elle nettoie la plaie délicatement, ainsi que le torse taché de sang séché.

« Tu peux le prendre dans tes bras ? Faut que je lave le dos. »

Je soulève Duo par ses aisselles et l'attire contre moi. Sa tête retombe mollement contre mon épaule. Je sens comme un étrange parfum émaner de ses cheveux. Un je-ne-sais-quoi mêlé à l'odeur du sang. Je sens aussi son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Et c'est… chatouilleux. Agréable.

Nanny en profite pour continuer son nettoyage. Elle reprend ensuite le bout de tissu et le plonge dans l'eau chaude. Puis elle l'applique autour de la taille de Duo. Je rallonge Duo sur la couchette. Nanny fait disparaître les dernières tâches de sang avant de soupirer bruyamment.

« Ca va pas être de la tarte pour laver ses cheveux ! grogne-t-elle. Tu peux rejoindre les autres. Il n'y a vraiment rien que tu puisses faire. Mais si tu as des tendances suicidaires, je peux toujours te demander de couper ses cheveux… Mauvaise idée. Va manger un morceau ! »

J'hoche la tête et reviens auprès du feu de camp. Both m'y attend déjà avec un verre d'eau à la main. Il me fait un petit signe et je m'assois près de lui.

La discussion reprend. J'écoute à peine, plongé dans mes pensées. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'intrigue-t-il ? Comment et pourquoi a-t-il ce pouvoir-là sur moi ? Moi, Heero Yuy, je fais toujours passer ma mission en premier et je me débarrasse sans aucun remord des moindres obstacles. Mais lui… Je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce sentiment de confiance absolument à ses côtés. J'ai beau lutter contre cette sensation, il n'empêche que… Et voilà que je me mets maintenant à me faire du souci pour un garçon que je connais que depuis moins d'une heure ! Je deviens sans doute plus tolérant, plus… humain. Quatre doit y être pour quelque chose. Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai pris exemple sur lui.

Mais, je ne dois pas m'attacher. A personne. Ils pourraient mourir par ma faute. Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei et Both. Ces gamins qui nous ont recueillis aussi. Duo a bien failli mourir, lui. Le mieux serait qu'on parte tout de suite. Mais dans l'état où est Both, on va peut-être attendre demain matin. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Nous risquons notre vie tous les jours, inutile de risque la leur…

« Rahhh ! Qui c'est qu'a bousillé ma seule chemise blanche ? » vocifère une voix colérique.

* * *

**POV Duo**

J'ouvre les yeux. Voyons voir. Des draps qui puent. Un lit, ou plutôt une couchette qui chlingue. Des murs à moitié défoncés. Des espèces de rideaux qui pendouillent un peu partout pour faire style pièce intime. Hum ! Que c'est bon de se sentir chez soi ! Et grâce à mon horloge biologique interne, doit être en plein milieu de l'après-midi… j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pioncé depuis tout ce temps-là… Mais comment je suis arrivé là ? Aux dernières nouvelles, j'avais le front scotché sur la vitre arrière du tas de ferraille à Quick.

Je me redresse et une douleur au ventre me rappelle à l'ordre. Ok. J'ai compris le topo. Il me semblait bien que j'avais pris une balle. Généralement, quand je suis en transe, je ressens absolu facto rien.

J'essais de me relever. Bon sang ! Nanny l'a bien serré son bandage. Je me demande avec quoi. J'ai l'impression de porter ce truc que les femmes mettaient au chez plus combien de siècle, sans doute proche de la préhistoire. Ah oui, un corset ! J'ai jamais porté un corset, mais si j'en portais et ben j'ai dans l'idée que ça serait aussi serré que mon pansement. Il va me falloir un pied-de-biche pour me libérer ! Douée Nanny ! Savais pas qu'elle est aussi balaise. Va p'têt falloir que j'arrête de l'emmerder…

Une fois debout, je cherche ma chemise blanche. . Je la vois dans un coin et je m'en empare. Et là, gros choc. Déchirée… Ma belle et unique chemise blanche est déchirée…

« Rahhh ! Qui c'est qu'a bousillé ma seule chemise blanche ? » je hurle.

Je me rue dans la pièce centrale, tenant les vestiges de feu ma belle chemise blanche à la main. Je les fixe méchamment un par un. Smiley, Nanny, Quick, Pipe, Socks, Prawn, Stitch, le gars que connais toujours pas et Heero. Ten ! Sont encore là eux !

Bref, c'est pas le sujet.

« Je t'en payerais une autre », dit calmement Heero.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? J'ai pas demandé qui voulait m'en offrir une autre que je sache ? Je voudrais savoir qui est l'empaffé qu'a fait joujou avec ma chemise !

« C'est moi qui l'ai déchiré pour faire un bandage », continue-t-il en me quittant pas des yeux.

Je baisse mon regard sur le truc qui m'empêche de respirer. Je l'effleure d'une main. Un silence quasi religieux s'installe.

- « Bien. Super. Génial », je marmonne.

« Et puis, elle était trop petite pour toi », il rajoute en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis », je rétorque.

Je jette les restes de ma chemise dans le feu. Je serre mes poings, près à bondir et à lacérer ces yeux bleus qui me fixent sans comprendre. Merde ! Peux pas le buter ce con ! Je me retourne.

« Quick ! Je te pique un t-shirt ! » je grogne.

J'attends pas qu'il dise oui. Je rentre dans son espace et enfile un des ses vieux trucs. Je ressors.

« Je me casse ! »

Je m'éloigne. Bon sang ! Cet abruti m'a bousillé mon bien le plus précieux ! Ok, c'est qu'une putain de chemise. C'est un putain morceau de tissu, dégueulasse en plus. Y en a des mieux. Des propres. Des barriolés. Mais c'était MA chemise. Quelque chose qui m'appartenait. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas volé. Quelque chose qui était réellement à MOI ! Le fute, je l'avais piqué. Les shoes aussi d'ailleurs. Tout le reste, quoi !

Je marche dans les rues en frappant dans toutes les poubelles que je croise. Je réussis à péter le nez d'un mec qu'avait tiré sur ma natte pour rigoler ou se foutre de ma gueule, allez savoir. Je casse aussi le bras de son pote pour le plaisir et je retrouve à errer dans un ancien quartier en ruine oublié par les habitants de L2.

Mes pas m'ont conduit sans que je le sache vers mon passé. Devant moi se dresse un grand bâtiment complètement détruit. Un bâtiment que je pourrais décrire les yeux fermés à l'époque où il était encore debout. Des images me reviennent. Des rires sortent du néant pour envahir mes oreilles. L'église Maxwell… J'esquisse un pauvre sourire. La tragédie Maxwell. Le jour où la Mort est né. Me sens triste tout d'un coup. Tout ce qu'il me reste de cette époque c'est cette natte. Et ce bout de chemise qui entoure mon ventre. Cette chemise que le père Maxwell m'avait offert. Mon premier cadeau…

Je m'assois sur une des ruines et me plonge dans le passé tout en caressant ma longue tresse. Je me souviens des longues discussions que nous avions tous les trois. Quand Sœur Helen me prenait dans ses bras. Quand je m'asseyais sur les genoux du Père Maxwell… Puis je me mets à remonter le temps. Bien avant cette époque, avec Solo qui dirigeait le groupe. Et son copyrighté regard de Shinigami, que j'ai quand même repris à mon compte aujourd'hui. Je suis totalement plongé dans mes souvenirs. Soudain, une main se pose doucement sur mon épaule.

« Duo ? » m'appelle doucement une voix grave.

Je bondis et me relève vite fait. Des yeux bleus m'observent tranquillement. Et encore ! Me v'là encore hypnotisé et je sens toute ma colère contre lui s'évaporer en petit rond de fumé. Genre comme les indiens qui veut à peu près dire : « Alerte ! Alerte ! Yeux bleus dangereux à 12h ! »

« Hee… Heero ? On peut savoir ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Je voulais m'excuser. Smiley m'a dit où est-ce que je pouvais te trouver. »

« Quel crétin celui-là ! Faudrait que je pense à lui couper la langue ! Ca nous évitera bien des embrouilles… »

Heero me sourit. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire. Et au vu de la crispation de la mâchoire et d'un certain tic nerveux, j'en conclus qu'il doit pas sourire tous les jours. Dois-je me sentir flatté ? Gneu… Mais à quoi je pense moi ! Une lobotomie s'impose.

« Et alors ? »

« Je m'excuse », dit simplement Heero.

« Tu pouvais pas savoir » (pourquoi est-ce que je lui pardonne ? Si ça avait été Pipe ou autre, je l'aurais trucidé sur place !)

« Smiley m'a dit que c'était le dernier souvenir qu'il te restait de ta vie d'avant, alors je comprends ce que tu ressens. Moi-même j'en ai peu de souvenirs… »

« Il a tort », je réplique. « Smiley s'est gouré, pour pas changer. Mais, je le croyais aussi… Je me rends compte qu'en fait j'ai plein de souvenirs. Ils sont pas visibles, mais ils sont là. Alors y a plus de problème ! »

Je lui tends la main. Il me la serre en signe de paix. De toute façon, avec une bougne pareille, on peut pas lui en vouloir à Monsieur le pilote. Tiens, en parlant de pilote…

« Au fait, il s'appelle comment ton pote ? »

« Both. »

« Enfin, je connais son nom ! C'est que j'avais un peu marre de penser à lui en l'appelant le-pilote-dont-je-connais-toujours-pas-le-nom-qu'il-faudrait-que-je-me-décide-à-lui-demander-mais-l'occasion-s'est-toujours-pas-présenté. Tu vois, c'est un peu long… Au fait, me présente : Duo Maxwell ! »

« Heero Yuy »

Deuxième micro sourire de la part de Heero. Je me demande s'il sourit toujours comme ça ou bien s'il manque juste de pratique… Faudrait que je demande à Both. Si c'est juste un manque de pratique, vais tout faire pour y remédier le temps qu'il restera.

« Ok ! Let's go ! Un retour aux pénates s'impose, je meurs de faim. »

« Hum… »

« Dis Heero, t'es pressé ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Ça te dérange pas si on fait un petit détour ? »

Regard interrogateur.

« J'ai juste un truc à faire… »

Hochement de tête. Je le prends par le cou et le traîne avec moi. Au début je sens comme une répulsion de la part de Heero. Comme une réflexe d'autodéfense. Puis, petit à petit, je le sens se détendre. Faut absolument que ce gars arrête d'être sur des chardons ardents. Il devrait prendre la vie avec plus de simplicité. Je me demande ce qu'on a bien pu lui faire pour qu'il soit comme ça.

Après quelques minutes de marche, on arrive devant un vieux cimetière. Les pierres tombales sont à moitié éventrées, recouvertes de lierre. Je lâche Heero et m'avance dans la demi jungle. Franchement, les collectivités locales auraient pu entretenir ce cimetière ! Mais je suppose que l'entretient passe bien après l'effort de guerre. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de faire la guerre surtout si on voit dans quel genre de cimetière on va atterrir.

« Tu peux rester là si tu veux. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Heero acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Moi, je slalome entre les tombes. Je trouve afin celle du Père Maxwell. Celle d'à côté, ça doit être Sœur Helen. Bingo ! Je m'agenouille. Bon, je commence par nettoyer la tombe du prêtre. J'enlève surtout les mauvaises herbes et les branches de lierre pourri.

« M'excuse de pas être venu plus souvent. »

Je m'occupe maintenant de la tombe de Sœur Helen. Voilà ! Fini ! Bien, il est temps de dire au revoir définitivement. Je saisis le bout de ma natte et défais le ruban noir qui la retient. J'attache le ruban au lierre qui entoure la tombe de Sœur Hélène. Je fais la même chose avec le bout de chemise qui entoure ma taille que j'attache autour de la tombe du prêtre. Je grimace et croise les doigts pour que le sang ait arrêté de couler. Je regarde vite fait. Ça a l'air normal. Je cicatrise vite.

Je me relève et me tourne vers Heero. Je peux enfin le détailler. C'est vrai que j'avais surtout remarqué qu'il avait des yeux qui devraient être interdit par la loi pour risque de troubles mentaux irréversibles. Mais maintenant, je remarque que le type est super mal habillé. Bon d'accord, ça met super bien en valeur ses belles fesses, ses belles jambes, ses beaux bras, son beau cou… Bref, il est bien foutu quoi ! Mais attifé comme ça, c'est limite atteinte à la pudeur ! Mais faut quand même dire, que niveau mélange des couleurs, c'est… affreux. Surtout les basket jaune, tachés de sang en plus… Pas super discret. Enfin, l'avantage, c'est que ça ne cache absolument rien de son anatomie… Comment voulez-vous qu'une personne normalement constituée soit saine d'esprit en voyant un Heero Yuy, avec son expression froide, cette musculature nerveuse ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi je débloque. Pense sérieusement à me mettre une tarte. Quoi que je suis pas sûr que ça fasse grand-chose… Pensons à autre chose ! Je me demande s'il se coiffe avec un pétard… La ferme Duo ! C'est un pilote de Gundam. Il a pas le temps de se consacrer à son look ! Franchement, je suis complètement déphasé moi aujourd'hui. Chui sûr que c'est la faute aux yeux bleus de Heero.

J'ai enfin rejoins Heero. Il me fixe attendant sans doute la suite des évènements… Puis, soudain, je le vois mettre une main dans mes cheveux et défaire ma natte. Gneu… ? Qu'est-ce qui me fait ? Moi, je conserve mon rôle de statut antique pendant ce temps-là. En fait, je crois ma blessure est plus grave que je le croyais. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir comment une balle dans l'abdomen peut détruire tous les neurones qui avaient dans mon cerveau. Mystère ! Je déglutis. Il enlève sa main. Mes cheveux flottent librement derrière moi.

« Heu… » je commence. « Heero, tu as 5 autres minutes à me consacrer ? »

Regard interrogateur. Pourrait quand même dire un mot, non ?

« Tu as enlevé ton bandage… Ce n'est pas très prudent. »

« T'inquiète ! Je cicatrise vite. On y va ? »

Hochement de tête et on se met en route. Au vu de mon état émotionnel gravement perturbé, je m'abstiens de le prendre par le cou. Premier arrêt : la pharmacie. J'achète un rouleau de gaze. Si jamais je suis encore blessé, j'aimerai bien qu'on évite de se servir de mes fringues pour faire des pansements… Deuxième arrêt : une petite brocante. Dans tout ce bric-à-brac, doit bien y avoir des fripes à vendre. J'en aperçois une dans un coin. Je déniche une chemise blanche à ma taille. Je sors mon fric (d'ailleurs va falloir que je reprenne mes bonnes vieilles habitudes de pickpocket parce que c'est bientôt la dèche) pour payer le vendeur quand la main de Heero m'arrête dans mon élan.

« Je te dois une chemise », m'explique-t-il simplement.

« C'est vrai. Tant que tu y es, tu veux pas m'acheter ce blouson ? »

« J'ai dit une chemise. »

« Pas drôle… »

Je fais semblant de bouder et Heero esquisse un autre micro sourire. Yes ! Encore un ! Je dois être en forme aujourd'hui. Mais c'est pas encore gagné ! Le but du jeu c'est qu'il fasse un beau gros sourire niais ! Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas niais… Suis sûr qu'avec le temps, je pourrais le faire rire… Sauf qu'on a pas le temps. Heero va pas rester éternellement avec nous. D'ailleurs, si j'étais lui, je serais déjà parti en mission. Ça c'est la douche froide ! Mieux vaut pas y penser…

Le vendeur me tend mon paquet. Heero et moi on traverse la brocante pour rentrer à la planque. Soudain je m'immobilise. Je m'arrête devant un stand à froufrous, chouchous et autres trucs pour fille. Mais moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est surtout un petit ruban noir tout neuf.

« Madame, je voudrais ce ruban noir s'il vous plait », dit Heero.

Je me retourne vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« En quel honneur ? » je demande.

Il hausse les épaules. Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« Tu sais que le blouson de tout à l'heure m'aurait fait super plaisir ? »

« Baka. »

« Ben quoi ? T'as l'air d'avoir l'âme généreuse aujourd'hui, alors je me renseigne… »

La bonne femme tend le ruban à Heero qui me le fourre dans le paquet. J'aimerai vraiment savoir pourquoi il me l'a acheté… C'est vrai quoi ? Il me doit rien. C'est moi qui suis maintenant redevable… Bof, je tirerais ça au clair tout à l'heure. La nuit commence à tomber. On arrive finalement à la planque. Socks et Nanny préparent la boustifaille. Both a l'air d'aller mieux. Il est juste entrain de se faire plumer au poker. On aurait p'têt dû lui dire que Stitch était un sacré tricheur…

« Ah Duo ! Enfin de retour ! Ca va aller ? » me demande craintivement Socks.

« Je vais plus piquer de colère pour ma chemise si c'est ça que tu veux savoir… J'en ai une tout neuve. Gnégnégné… Vais me changer ! »

Je rentre dans ma pseudo chambre qui sent bon les chaussettes grillées.

« Heero ! Viens m'aider ! Il va me ruiner ! » j'entends supplier Both.

« C'est parce que tu es trop mauvais pour remarquer qu'il triche depuis le début », réplique Heero calmement.

« Hein ? Sale tricheur ! »

« Hey ! C'est lui qui dit », riposte Stitch. « C'est même pas vrai que je triche. »

« N'ai pas honte de te faire entuber par un gamin de 8 ans, Both. Stitch est né pour tricher au jeu », essaye de rassurer Nanny.

Je sors de ma chambre. Je me suis juste refais le bandage, refais ma natte avec mon nouveau ruban noir et mis ma chemise flambant neuve par-dessus.

« Où sont les autres ? » je demande.

« Smiley est entrain de laver Prawn. Pipe et Quick sont partis chercher Maggot qui a encore du s'enfuir », me répond Socks.

J'hoche la tête. Je m'approche de Heero qui fixe le feu, plongé dans ses pensées. Je m'assois à côté de lui sans rien dire. En fait, j'aimerai le remercier mais je sais pas comment. Et je sais même pas pourquoi réellement…

« Je repars demain », m'annonce doucement Heero. « Ma mission ne peut pas attendre. »

« C'est normal. Quick te déposera où tu veux… »

« Par contre Both restera ici. Il serait une gêne en ce moment… »

« Aucun problème. »

Je sens une boule me monter à la gorge. Ça fait même pas une journée que je le connais et c'est comme s'il avait toujours été là. Etrange… C'est sûrement dû à mes troubles neuronales. En résumé, j'ai pas la plus petite envie qu'il parte… Je sens l'embrouille à plein nez. Encore la faute à Smiley, ça ! En parlant du loup, le voici qui pointe le bout de sa queue avec un Prawn littéralement suspendu aux cheveux. Et dans un timing quasi parfait, Pipe et Quick, les jumeaux font leur apparition avec une petite fille, j'ai nommé la petite Maggot.

« Ca y est ! T'as récupéré notre fille Pipe ? » demande Socks.

« Elle s'était cachée dans un tuyau. »

« C'est pas pour rien que t'es son père… »

Heero me jette un regard interrogateur.

« Ils t'ont pas expliqué ? »

« Non. »

« Quand on récupère un môme abandonné, le groupe désigne un ou deux parents pour s'en occuper, surtout s'il est jeune. Pipe et Socks sont les parents de la petite Maggot. Quick et Nanny, de Stitch. Moi je me suis occupé de Smiley qui s'occupe à son tour de Prawn. »

« Comme une famille… »

Le regard de Heero se voile légèrement et ses sourcils se froncent. Je dis rien. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu dire de toute façon… ? Nanny et Socks servent le repas. Leur tambouille ressemble à rien mais c'est mangeable. Quand on vit dans le rue, faut pas s'attendre au grand luxe. Puis les plus jeunes d'entre nous sont de corvée vaisselle.

« Heero, Both, vous pouvez prendre un bain si vous voulez… », propose Nanny.

« Heu… J'en ai pris un tout à l'heure Nanny », répond Both étonné.

« Ah oui ? »

« Nanny a sûrement des troubles de la mémoire immédiate », je fais à Heero. « Le plus drôle c'est qu'elle est incroyablement rancunière. Sauf qu'elle sait plus pourquoi au bout d'un moment… »

« La ferme Duo ! »

J'éclate de rire et tout le monde me suit. Sauf bien sûr Nanny qui nous jette des regards menaçants. Et Heero qui n'a pas dû beaucoup rigoler quand il était môme et a dû oublier comment on fait. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il doit être agréable à entendre son rire…

« Bref, Heero, si tu veux prendre un bain… »

« Je veux bien, merci. »

« Je te montre où c'est », je propose.

Heero me suit. Je l'amène dans une pièce assez éloignée du camp. Au centre, il y a juste une grosse baignoire remplie d'une eau encore fumante.

« Ils ont oubliés de couper l'eau et l'électricité ici. Tu penses bien qu'on leur a pas dit. Et puis ils sont bien trop occupés avec la guerre pour y faire attention. Ce qui fait qu'on a de l'eau courante et chauffée en plus ! Le luxe quoi ! L'inconvénient c'est qu'on peut pas trop s'en servir pour pas attirer l'attention… Bon bain ! »

« Merci. »

Je me retourne puis me fige. C'est maintenant où jamais.

« Heero. Tu m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. »

« A quel propos ? »

« Le ruban. Je te connais pas très bien mais je sens que tu n'es pas le genre à faire des cadeaux juste par gentillesse. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a une raison et je veux savoir laquelle. »

Heero me fixe intensément. Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui le fixe intensément.

« Pour te remercier », me répondit-il presque timidement ?

« De quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, il me semble. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je… je l'ai ressenti… comme ça. »

J'opine du chef. Il m'est souvent arrivé ce genre de chose. De faire des choix, des actes sans vraiment les comprendre, juste en les ressentant.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Enfin, moi, je le sentais super bien mon blouson… »

Heero ébauche un sourire. Et pas un micro sourire. Mais un vrai de vrai. Avec chaque coin de sa bouche qui remonte vers les joues.

« Enfin, c'est super. J'ai passé une super journée ! »

« Tu prends en compte l'infiltration dans la base ? »

« Ouaip ! »

« La blessure ? »

« Yep ! »

« Même pour l'histoire de la chemise ? »

« Surtout pour l'histoire de la chemise. J'en ai maintenant une toute neuve et à ma taille ! Bon ça aurait été encore plus géant si tu avais été assez généreux pour le blouson mais se sera pour une prochaine fois… »

« Une prochaine fois… ? »

« Ben oui ! Faut bien que tu viennes récupérer ton copain ! On le gardera tous en otage pour que tu viennes nous faire un petit coucou. Smiley est en plus un de tes plus grands fans. »

« J'ai été élevé par Odin Lowe, l'assassin qui a tué le véritable Heero Yuy. »

« Ne ? »

Heu… Quel est le rapport ? Perdu.

« Il m'a enseigné une chose bien plus importante que la meilleure façon de se battre, de tuer un ennemi… »

« Super le pater ! »

« Il m'a appris que je dois toujours faire ce que me dicte mon cœur. » (2)

Il se rapproche de moi. Mes jambes se transforment en plomb et me voilà scotché au sol, incapable de reculer. C'est qu'il a un regard de prédateur… !

« Et… Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ton ? » (genre de question qu'on veut généralement pas savoir… Surtout s'y a danger de mort…)

Heero est maintenant très, très proche de moi. Hum ! Je sens que la suite va me plaire. Sourire de Shinigami qui pointe.

« Ca. »

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Heero Yuy… Heero Yuy m'embrasse ! Faut absolument que j'en profite ! Malheureusement, je le sens s'éloigner et me pousse hors de pseudo salle de bain.

« Mais… Mais… », je bafouille pas content du tout.

« J'ai un bain à prendre. Dehors ! »

Il me referme le rideau au nez.

« Très bien. Je t'attends ici. Et tache de te dépêcher, je dois prendre moi aussi un bain ! Mais si tu veux y rester plus longtemps, je peux toujours le prendre avec toi », je propose.

« Reste sagement là où tu es », me menace Heero.

J'éclate de rire et je m'assois devant le rideau. J'entends tout. Le frottement de ses vêtements qui tombent sur le sol, le bruissement de l'eau quand il rentre dans la baignoire… De quoi faire fantasmer n'importe quel crétin doué d'un peu d'imagination !

« Dis Heero, rassure-moi ! Tu traites tes amis différemment de ceux que tu embrasses ? »

« … De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ben, Both, c'est un de tes potes. N'empêche que t'as infiltré une base de Oz rien que pour le tuer. Alors je me fais du souci pour le coup… Si ça avait été moi, t'aurais fait quoi ? »

« … C'est différent. »

« En quoi ? »

« … Je serais venu te chercher. »

Sourire de Shinigami qui repointe. Alors ça ! Je peux pas le laisser passer. Ce serait indigne du Grand Shinigami de laisser passer une occase pareille ! Je me relève et pénètre dans la pièce. Heero me fait un regard qui tue. Je me contente de sourire grandement.

« Dehors ! » me menace Heero, en se recroquevillant un peu plus dans son bain.

« Nan. Fallait faire attention à ce que tu dis ! »

Je commence à déboutonner ma chemise et l'enlève.

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Ici, il y a que Nanny qui a des troubles de la mémoire immédiate. Je sais que tu te souviens parfaitement de quoi je parle. »

C'est au tour des bottes, chaussettes, bandage.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu es encore blessé… »

« Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis. »

Le pantalon vole à travers la pièce. Et me voilà nu comme un ver devant un Heero Yuy à l'expression d'un pilote de Gundam pris au piège. Je vérifie discretos si son flingue est toujours hors de portée. Cette fois, oui. Il doit vraiment se sentir en sécurité pour s'être totalement désarmé. Bon point pour moi. J'escalade le bord de la baignoire. Heero s'aplatit contre un bord, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Moi, je m'agenouille devant lui. Je lui prends le menton pour qu'il me regarde bien droit dans les yeux.

« Duo… Si tu sors pas d'ici tout de suite… Omae o korosu ! »

« Ca, ça m'étonnerait Hee-chan ! »

« Hee… Hee-chan », s'étrangle-t-il.

« Parce que… »

Je finis pas ma phrase. J'ai quelque chose de plus urgent à faire. Je pose enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il résiste. Mais nul ne résiste très longtemps au Shinigami. Je passe une main sous son épaule et sous son cou pour l'attirer un peu plus vers moins. Ça doit être inconfortable pour Heero. Mais le but est qu'il abaisse ses jambes qui me font obstacle pour mieux l'avoir contre moi. Ce que Heero ne tarde pas à faire. Il abaisse ses jambes et je peux enfin le serrer tout contre moi. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches. Hum… Audacieux ! J'adore. Heero se détache brusquement.

« Duo ! Je ne peux pas… S'il te plait arrête ! »

« Bah, pourquoi ? Ca avait l'air de te plaire… »

« Peut-être, mais… »

« Pas de « peut-être, mais » qui tienne Hee-chan ! Pour rien au monde tu m'empêcheras de t'embrasser. D'ailleurs, tu ne veux pas plus que moi que ça s'arrête. »

Je fais vachement sûr de moi, là ! Je m'épate moi-même. Parce qu'à l'intérieur j'ai une putain de trouille ! J'ai l'habitude qu'on me rejette. Seul mon orgueil en prend un coup. Mais là, j'ai la désagréable impression que c'est pas mon ego qui va se prendre une baffe. Mais si Heero répond à mes baisers, ça veut dire que je le dégoûte pas, non ? Ses frissons, ses lèvres avides, ses caresses inconscientes… Tout ses signes, ça veut bien dire que je l'intéresse, non ? J'essaie de capter son regard. Il détourne les yeux. Il est temps qu'il se décide. Parce que moi, je veux pas jouer. Parce que moi, je joue pas. Je peux pas le forcer à s'ouvrir à moi. Je le lâche et m'éloigne.

« Heero. Embrasse-moi ! je lui commande. »

« Non », répond-t-il catégoriquement.

« Tu en meurs d'envie », je rajoute sûr de moi (en apparence)

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Mais si ! Y a rien de plus facile ! Tu avances tes lèvres et tu les poses sur les miennes. Après, si tu veux, je fais le reste… »

Regard mauvais style « me prends pas pour un demeuré » Mais, si j'ai dit ça, c'est surtout pour détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère. Et surtout pour me donner une contenance. Imaginez qu'il dise que je l'intéresse pas, qu'il fait juste mumuse avec mes nerfs… Rahh, veux même pas y penser !

« Pourquoi ? » je demande.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre de revenir vivant. Je ne peux pas te promettre de faire attention, de ne pas mettre ma vie en danger… Je… »

« Mais je te demande rien, Heero ! D'ailleurs, tout ça, je le sais depuis le début ! Bien sûr, si tu me revenais vivant et entier, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je serais heureux. Mais, ta mission est bien plus importante que mon bonheur perso… »

« Je ne t'embrasserais pas Duo », me coupe Heero.

« HEERO YUY, vous allez me faire le plaisir de bouger votre popotin jusqu'à moi et m'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif, et que ça saute ! »

« Duo… »

« C'est un ordre ! »

Sourire de Hee-chan un peu moins crispé. Avec de la pratique, on arrive à tout ! Mais Heero se décide toujours pas à venir vers moi. Chui pas patient moi ! Un peu plus et je lui saute dessus ! Bon, j'abats mon joker.

« Tu m'a pourtant dit que tu suivais toujours ce que te dicte ton cœur ! »

Regard meurtrier d'un pilote de Gundam qui se sent encore une fois piégé. Coup d'œil sur l'actuelle position du revolver. Ok. Toujours hors de portée. J'enfonce le clou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ton cœur, Heero ? »

Heero me fixe avec un regard indéchiffrable. Pendant longtemps en plus ! Qu'est ce qu'il glandouille ? Il fait une liste mentale des pour et des contres ou quoi ? Il ferme les yeux et plonge sous l'eau. Il essaie de se noyer pour éviter de me répondre ? Il s'en tirera pas à si bon compte ! Chui quand même curieux de savoir combien de temps un surhomme de la trempe de Heero Yuy peut passer sous l'eau sans respirer.

2 minutes s'écoulent…

Je commence à paniquer. D'un parce que l'autre abruti remonte pas. De deux, ça veut sûrement dire qu'il préfère mourir noyer que d'être avec moi… Je sens la dépression poindre son sale nez. Bof ! Je viens de me prendre un râteau monumental. C'est pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière. Ça me soulage pas du tout. Je sens une boule atroce coincée dans ma gorge. Un mauvais esprit doit être entrain d'établir le record du plus grand nombre de nœuds avec mes tripes. Quelque chose me compresse douloureusement la poitrine. Et en plus, quand je suis déprimé, je fais de l'humour morbide… Je ferais tout aussi bien de me tirer une balle.

La ferme Duo !

Je secoue la tête. Pas besoin d'étaler à ce sans-cœur à quel point ça m'affecte. Je me relève. Pas besoin de rester dans la baignoire avec lui. J'enjambe le bord de la baignoire. Je pique une serviette et m'enroule dedans.

J'entends Heero émerger. Sincèrement, j'aurais préféré qu'il me le dise directement au lieu de me fuir. Et puis, pourquoi il m'a embrassé ? Ca doit être sa façon à lui de remercier les gens. Je devrais peut-être lui dire que sa manière d'agir est à chier !

« Duo ? » il m'appelle.

Me retourne pas. Peux plus regarder ses yeux, sa bouche, ce corps que j'aurai jamais. Faut que je m'éloigne vite. J'ai une furieuse envie de crier de rage.

« Duo… Je… »

« Ca va », je le coupe. » Pas la peine de t'excuser. »

« Ecoute… »

« Fini ton bain Heero ! Je te dis au revoir maintenant parce que je suis pas sûr d'être là quand tu partiras… »

J'applique sa tactique. C'est lâche. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je préfère le fuir à partir de maintenant que d'attendre demain. En plus, j'aurais certainement eu une tête de déchet recyclé avec la nuit blanche que je vais passer… J'enroule la serviette autour de ma taille et récupère mes fripes jetées au sol. Je vais pour sortir quand j'entends Heero éclater d'un petit rire. Je reste comme deux ronds de flanc. Heero, rire ? Et de cette atroce situation ? Et plus, il est trop bien son rire ! Je le hais !

« Baka », il rajoute.

Je me retourne pour lui lancer le regard le plus Shinigami que je puisse faire. Et sans me vanter, ça fait très, très peur. Heero se contente de sourire. Je crois que je vais le tuer…

« Viens », m'ordonne Heero, maintenant debout devant moi.

« Si c'est encore une de tes blagues douteuses Heero Yuy, trouve-toi un autre pigeon. Je ne joue plus… », je rétorque amèrement.

« Moi non plus Duo. Je viens juste de décider de vivre pleinement. Je suis tout simplement ce que mon cœur crie depuis tout à l'heure. »

Il sort du bain et marche vers moi. J'ai du mal à le croire. J'ai quand même des circonstances atténuantes ! Heero n'arrête pas depuis tout à l'heure de se prendre pour une girouette. Note que je suis quand même vachement tourneboulé pour pas remarquer que le gus est à poil ! A si ! Ca y est ! L'info a atteint mon cerveau. Je sens que vais mourir de déshydratation pour cause de bavage intensif… Sans même ralentir, il s'accroche à mon cou et m'embrasse avec une possessivité que je lui connais pas. Je le repousse et sonde son visage.

« Et t'avais besoin de te noyer pour suivre ce que te dicte ton cœur ? »

« Le silence est propice à la concentration. L'immersion est un moyen d'accéder au silence. »

Et ben ! Moi, pour avoir le silence, je fais le poirier… Chacun son truc !

« Tu es sûr de toi cette fois ? »

« Certain, Duo. Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. »

Je retrouve le sourire. Il ment pas ! Je le saurais sinon… Je sens mon humeur taquine revenir au galop. Que c'est bon de se retrouver !

« Hum… Va ma falloir plus que des mots pour te faire pardonner. »

« Profiteur !

Non, rancunier, diabolique, manipulateur… Tout ce que tu veux ! »

« Tout ce que je veux, hein ? »

Et là, le choc ! Heero Yuy avec un sourire de Shinigami. Du jamais vu ! (si on oublie le fait que Heero Yuy avec un sourire est déjà pas banal) Il fait glisser ma serviette au sol tout en caressant un endroit stratégique… Bon, ça y est ? Je peux lui sauter dessus maintenant ? Ni une, ni deux, on tombe par terre, nos lèvres accrochées l'une à l'autre. Hum… Je sens que même si c'est pas par dépression, je vais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit…

* * *

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

Toujours pas de nouvelles de Heero. J'angoisse. J'espère qu'il a rien tenté de suicidaire sinon je me pointe en Enfer et je lui fais sa fête. Le Dieu de la Mort, c'est moi. Et moi seul peux décider quand Heero Yuy mourra, c'est-à-dire pas avant une centaine d'année !

Both a du mal à récupérer. Pas encore remis de sa séance de torture en tête à tête avec ses manchots d'ozzis ! Pourtant, sont pas très doué ces gars… Bref, le pilote 02 est en pleine crise d'identité, et fais une tronche de deux pieds de longs depuis que son Gundam a été détruit. Il se pose maintenant des questions existentielles sur son identité, le bien fondé de sa mission et touti quanti. Moi, je veux bien le flinguer pour résoudre ses problèmes parce qu'il me saoule grave.

Je comprends que Heero aie voulu sans débarrasser. Malheureusement, ça voudrait aussi dire qu'il se pointera pas pour le récupérer… Je suis dégoûté. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais accompagné dans sa mission. Un Shinigami est toujours utile sur les champs de bataille.

Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal est l'absence totale de ses nouvelles. Il me manque grave ! J'aurais jamais cru que je pouvais m'attacher aussi vite et solidement à quelqu'un. Surtout quelqu'un comme Heero Yuy, qui, personne ne me contredira, est vraiment pas un cadeau. Je m'en fiche. La dernière et seule nuit que nous avons passée ensemble est encore gravée au fer rouge dans mes souvenirs. Je me souviens de chaque détail… Ses baisers, la douceur de sa peau, son corps sous le mien, son…

Stop ! Pas le moment de fantasmer. Duo Maxwell, tu es en mission, je te le rappelle. Et en mission, on se concentre grave sur ce qu'on a à faire. Et pas sur la nuit où Heero et moi… Je m'égare. En fait, je suis prisonnier. Mais personne ne peut retenir le roi des voleurs et de l'évasion que je suis. Dans une autre vie, j'ai sans doute été Aladin. Et dans une dimension parallèle, David Copperfield !

La porte s'ouvre et une fille avec un râteau sur la tête me fait un speech qui m'intéresse pas du tout. Speech auquel je réponds par mon baratin qui en fait fondre plus d'une à propos des sourires et machins. Le Râteau sort de ma cellule.

Bon, il est temps pour moi de mettre les voiles. Explosion. Vol d'un MS pourri (un Leo je crois), je me moque gentiment du râteau, je pulvérise le sas et vais faire un tour dans l'espace, direction la station lunaire. Both avait l'intention de détruire l'usine de MS de la base lunaire. Mais à peine il s'est levé qu'il s'est écroulé comme une quille dans un jeu de bowling. Du coup, je me tape tout le boulot ! Mais c'est pas sans arrière pensée. Je me dis que je rencontrerais p'têt Heero.

Un tir au cul. Ma jambe explose. Ou plutôt la jambe du MS. Qui c'est qui m'a refilé un truc aussi pourri ? Bon, ok, c'est moi qui l'ai choisit… Pouvais pas savoir que cette navette transportait des épaves ! Va falloir faire avec… Le Râteau me rattrape avec son tas de ferraille. Discussion entre deux coups. Je me fais canarder par d'autres MS venus en renfort. Et je chute vers la base lunaire. Au moins, j'arriverais à destination. P'têt pas en entier. Baston. Je m'en sors pas trop mal avec ce tas de boue. Notez que j'ai rarement piloté un robot mobile… Je suis naturellement doué. Ça doit être génétique… Sur mon écran, à droite : pleins de méchants. A gauche : pleins de méchants. Au milieu : Oh ! Quelle surprise ! Pleins de méchants ! Conclusion :

« Je suis pas dans la merde ! »

Soudain Zorro, enfin Miss Râteau, du nom de Hildeuh Scheignagna, vient à mon secours. Je vois que mon baratin a fait de l'effet. Ah ! Mon charme ravageur a encore fait une victime. Bref, la miss me couvre pendant que je vais faire sauter cette usine à la noix.

Je me balade dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un hangar assez grand pour contenir des MS. Les soldats s'affolent tout autour de moi en criant à qui mieux, mieux qu'il y a un intrus dans la base. Les couillons !

Je cours dans la base. Je défonce une porte. Je regarde où je suis et ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Devant moi se dresse deux gigantesques robots mobiles. Ils me disent quelque chose. Ché pas où, mais je les ai déjà vu…

« Je vois que tu as trouvé les Gundam Deathscythe et Shenlong », remarque une voix bizarre.

Je fais face à cinq gus, plus ou moins vieux. Un a l'air à moitié cyborg, l'autre a des moustaches à la Salvador Dali, un autre, un faux nez ou un truc dans le genre. Il y a aussi un gros baraqué, genre armoire à glace. Et un autre, vaguement familier, puisqu'il a une coiffure champignonesque. Voilà enfin l'homme qui ordonne des missions débiles à ce crétins de Smiley !

« Qui es-tu gamin ? » demande Papi-champignon.

« J'suis pas un gamin ! Je suis Duo Maxwell. »

« Maxwell… ? Le petit démon Maxwell ? »

« Non, pas un démon… (sourire Shinigamiesque) Je suis la mort ! »

« Intéressant », dit le cyborg.

« Que fais-tu ici, Duo Maxwell ? » demande nez-de-clown.

« Viens tout faire péter. »

« Tu nous dis ça comme ça ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te trahisse. »

« Aucun problème ! Ca fait un moment qu'on travaille sous les ordres de Tronche de Cèpe, du moins quelques gars de mon groupe… Et puis t'es le boss de Both qu'est actuellement en convalescence chez moi. »

« Tronche de Cèpe ? Insolent avec ça… »

« Dis-moi Duo, tu m'as l'air très doué… »

« Je suis le meilleur ! Roi des voleurs, de l'entourloupe et de l'évasion. J'avoue aussi être très efficace quand il s'agit de tuer, mais ça, j'm'en vante pas. »

« Ça te dirait de devenir le pilote de Deathscythe ? »

Intérêt soudain. Proposition alléchante.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les soldats me traînent dans une prison où sont enfermés les autres pilotes de Gundam. Je m'écrase au sol.

« Du… Duo ! » s'exclame une voix avec un once de surprise.

« Hee-chan ? Tiens, comment on se retrouve ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« La faute à Smiley. (j'imite le crétin) Both peut pas faire la mission. Il est incapable de bouger. Fais-le Duo ! Pour la liberté des Colonies ! Juré, lui couper la langue c'est pas une si mauvaise idée… »

Silence. Je me relève tant bien que mal et j'aperçois une autre silhouette adossée au mur. Un chinois je suppose. Je rampe vers Heero et m'assois à ses côtés.

« J'étais venu dans l'intention de faire sauter la base. »

« Tu as échoué dans ta mission », constate Heero.

« Je suis tombé sur un os. Un semi-cyborg, une tête de bolet, un clown, Salvador Dali, et une armoire à glace. »

« Les professeurs », reconnaît le chinois.

« Je passe les détails. On a tapé la causette. Bref, je suis maintenant pour Oz, le pilote de Deathscythe. Je remplace Both. D'ailleurs, c'est devenu une vraie tête à claque. Ça lui va pas d'être blessé ! »

« Tu veux dire que tu es pilote de Gundam ? » s'exclame Heero, autant qu'un Heero Yuy peut s'exclamer.

« Ouaip. Chui promu. »

« Le Deathscythe a été détruit », m'informe le chinois.

« Erreur Wuffy ! »

« C'est Wufei ! »

« C'est plus rigolo Wuffy… »

« On est pas là pour rigoler ! » s'indigne Wuffy.

« M'en fous ! Bref, je disais donc, que les profs sont entrain d'améliorer le Deathscythe et le Shenlong ! En gros, le plan c'est d'attendre qu'ils les retapent puis on se carapate avec. Bouh ! Vais faire dodo. L'armoire à glace de Wuffy est balaise. Mal partout. 'nuit ! »

Mais avant de fermer les yeux, je profite de la pénombre et que Wuffy voit rien, pour mordiller amoureusement l'oreille du Perfect Soldier. Heero bouge pas d'un pouce. Mais je sens des doigts effleurer ma main et s'en emparer. Hum… Si je lui saute dessus, y va pas me tuer, si ?

« Duo Maxwell », gronde Heero. « Dors ! »

Il lit dans mes pensées sinon c'est pas possible ! Bon, tant pis. Fais dodo à la place.

* * *

Quelques minutes, heures, jours (?) plus tard, la cellule s'ouvre. Un jeune gars avec une mèche devant les yeux, que c'est pas possible sans une tonne de gel, entre.

« Yuy, suis-nous ! » ordonne-t-il.

Voici donc le fameux Trowa Barton, l'homme passe-partout ! Il serait apparemment passe muraille que ça étonnerait personne… Bougne de Tricholome m'avait dit qu'un pilote allait nous passer un truc pour faire passer le temps avec Wuffy. La seule condition, c'est de le provoquer pour me prendre un pain dans le bide.

« Hey ! Attendez ! Je suis meilleur pilote que lui ! » je récite.

« La ferme », me répond Trowa.

Et pan ! Prends-toi ça dans le bide ! Je me plie en deux. Purée ! C'est douloureux d'être pilote de Gundam !

« Je crois qu'il a complètement retourné sa veste », remarque sombrement Wuffy quand ils s'en vont.

« Hé, hé, hé, hé, hé ! Pas du tout. Regarde ! »

Je lui montre le mini rétroprojecteur et l'allume. Les caractéristiques de Deathscythe et Shenlong, version modifiés, apparaissent.

« Bon ! Faut que j'étudie comment marche mon nouveau joujou ! »

Soupir dégoûté de mon compagnon de cellule.

* * *

Le temps passe. Ché pas ce qu'il se passe, mais depuis un certain temps, je respire de plus en plus difficilement. Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai pas eu ma dose de Heero Yuy quotidienne ?

« Ils ont coupés l'alimentation en oxygène », m'informe Wuffy comme s'il m'annonçait qu'il allait faire beau demain.

« Génial ! J'étais justement entrain de me demander de quelle façon originale j'allais mourir. Moi qui pensais que se serait d'ennui… »

« Toi qui te prétend être le roi de l'évasion, tu pourrais pas nous sortir de là ? »

« Trop faim pour réfléchir à un quelconque moyen… »

« T'es inutile. »

« Tu peux causer… »

Silence.

Silence.

Bruit d'explosion.

Manque d'air.

Veux revoir Heero !

Porte qui s'ouvre.

Regard avec Wuffy. Et on se carapate en direction des Gundam. Vais voir à quel point je suis doué ! M'en sors absolument pas trop mal. Deathscythe répond à mes moindres désirs, comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours. C'est une étrange sensation. Depuis longtemps, j'avais le sentiment que ma vie aurait du être autrement. Je suis content d'avoir rencontré Smiley, Quick, Pipe, Socks, Nanny, Prawn, Maggot et Stitch. Mais, aujourd'hui, à bord du Gundam, j'ai l'impression d'être tout à fait à ma place et cela aurait dû l'être depuis le début… Je commence mon ballet de la mort. Mais la priorité est de se tirer de là. Je pique une navette spatiale et m'envole dans l'espace.

* * *

**Deux ans plus tard, après l'épisode Mariemaia**

La petite Mariemaia s'est pris une bonne grosse taloche pour avoir débiter des conneries interplanétaires et avoir semer la zizanie. Parfois, je l'aime bien Réléna. Sauf quand elle s'obstine à courir après MON Hee-chan ! Ce qui me tue le plus, c'est que c'est à cause de cet aimant à problème (une version féminine de Smiley) qu'on s'est tous retrouvé embarquer dans cette galère comme au bon vieux temps.

Pendant ses deux dernières années, on a pas pu trop se voir avec Heero. Moi, j'avais le groupe. Et Heero, allez savoir ce qu'il a glandouillé ! Môsieur ne m'a pas fait part de ses activités, les rares fois où on se voyait. Mais là, plus question de le perdre de vue. La paix est enfin établie, donc plus de guéguerre pour le revoir ! Qui aurait cru que j'aurais autant aimé la guerre ? Pas moi en tout cas…

Hee-chan sort de l'infirmerie des Prev. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Both et moi, on l'attend fermement devant la pièce. Trowa a arrêté de se torturer l'esprit pour savoir qui il pouvait bien être. Je croyais qu'après avoir fait connaissance avec Heero, Both qu'est un enfant adopté, et moi, il aurait fini par comprendre qu'il est pas le seul et qu'on s'en sort très bien sans. Surtout depuis que j'ai mon Hee-chan ! D'ailleurs, il nous rejoint.

« Alors ? » je demande.

« Tout est ok. »

« Pas de bobo ? »

« Rien. »

« T'es vraiment pas humain ! »

Regard énervé de Heero.

« Mais je m'en plains pas ! C'est mieux quand on est physiquement en forme pour… »

« Duo ! Epargne-nous les détails ! » me supplie Quat-chan.

« Me dit pas que t'es pas d'accord avec moi ! C'est mieux d'avoir au-dessus un Trowa en pleine forme, qu'en dessous, un Trowa blessé, qui gémit de plaisir ou de douleur… »

Blush du Quat-chan. Heero secoue la tête comme si j'étais un cas désespéré.

« Il a raison », confirme Trowa.

Méga blush de Quatre. Mort de rire. Wufei détourne le regard avec un joli rouge tomate qui colore ses joues. Il est marrant le Wuffy. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être puritain avant qu'il me connaisse ! Depuis que je suis avec Hee-chan, j'ai fais de lui mon confident attitré sur mes relations sexuelles et avec les détails ! Je crois que j'ai du le traumatiser à vie… Heureusement que notre petit dragon a le cœur bien accroché ! Quant à sa santé mentale… Au bout d'un moment, Quat-chan nous laisse tous pour passer sa visite médicale. Heero dit au revoir à tout le monde et commence à partir. Génial ! Il pourrait attendre que je sois passé, non ? Je soupire et lui cours après.

« Duo ! » m'appelle Wufei. « Ta visite ! »

« Plus tard ! » je réponds en les saluant. « Hee-chan ! Attends-moi ! »

« Sally va venir te chercher de force », me prévint Heero quand je l'ai rejoins.

J'hausse les épaules. Elle peut pas me tuer sans craindre la colère d'un Hee-chan à qui on a piqué son Duo. Alors je m'en fais pas. J'aurais droit à un petit sermon, c'est tout.

« Dis Heero ! Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? »

« Dormir. »

« Non, je veux dire, maintenant qu'on a plus de Gundam et tout… »

« J'en sais rien. »

« T'as rien de prévu ? »

« Non. »

« Donc, peu importe ce qui arrivera, ça te dérangera pas ? »

Regard suspicieux du Perfect Soldier.

« Du genre ? »

« Ben, moi, je vais m'ennuyer tout seul. Et toi, tu vas t'ennuyer tout seul. Et si on se tenait compagnie ? »

J'appréhende la réponse. Sous ses airs badins, la question est très sérieuse. Je veux plus être séparé de lui. Surtout depuis que je sais que Réléna lui tourne autour… Ce que Shinigami prend, Shinigami le garde. Heero est à moi, rien qu'à moi, rien que pour moi tout seul. Si je m'écoutais, je l'enfermerais chez moi ! Mais, c'est pousser loin ma jalousie. Heero répond pas tout de suite.

« Je dois y réfléchir Duo. Ce n'est pas une décision que je dois prendre à la légère. »

« Ok ! »

Je suis déçu. Tant pis ! Tiens, vais me venger ! On va voir s'il se décide pas tout de suite le Hee-chan.

« Je comprends. Dès que tu as ta réponse, viens me voir sur L2 ! Je serais sans doute chez Hilde ! »

Me retourne. Heero m'agrippe le bras et me fait faire volte face. Il m'embrasse furieusement.

« C'est tout réfléchit. Tu viens avec moi ! »

Rahh ! J'adore quand mon Hee-chan est jaloux.

* * *

Owari

Non, en fait, c'est mon du tout un 1+2+1+2x1x2 ! J'avais la flemme d'écrire un lemon. Chui pas motivée du tout.

Bon pour la petite histoire, cet arc a été écrit il y a près de 3 à 6 mois, m'en rappelle plus… Mais bon, il y avait énormément de modifications à faire. Et je me rends compte que mon style d'écriture a peut-être changé. J'en sais rien. Pour moi, c'est vachement différent par rapport à Manipulations et Spin Dating. Mais il y a quand même quelque des similitudes avec Retour aux Sources… Bref, j'espère que je ne décevrai personne. Tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense c'est que j'ai plusieurs style d'écriture (qui dépendent souvent de mon humeur du moment : déprime, sadisme, franche marrade…)

Prochain à y passer : Trowa ! Le challenge… (qui sait qui peut dire ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa caboche à celui-là ?)

* * *

(1)Prononciation à l'anglaise svp ! Pipe qui veut dire « Tuyau »

(2)Mauvaise traduction française. Normalement, Odin lui dit de suivre ce que lui dicte son cœur.


	2. Trowa

Auteur : Caramelon

Titre : Mondes alternatifs

Résumé : 5 chapitres plus ou moins longs. Dans chaque chapitre, un des pilotes de Gundam n'est pas un pilote de Gundam.

Sous-titre : sans Trowa

Genre : POV Trowa et comme il devrait pas avoir de problèmes particuliers ce ne sera qu'un POV Trowa. AU et shonen ai

Couple : le couple central sera Trowa et Quatre. Quant à savoir qui fera le premier pas… vous le saurez à la fin de la fic car je le sais pas moi-même.

Résumé : comme pour Duo mais avec Trowa. Peux pas mieux faire comme résumé.

Disclaimer : gros problème. J'ai voulu acheter Trowa. Mais ce dernier n'était pas trop chaud bouillon pour venir me rejoindre. Donc j'ai fais un deal avec lui. Je lui révélais sa véritable identité et il venait avec moi. Je lui ai donc dis qu'il s'appelait Triton Bloom et qu'il était le petit frère de (non pas d'Orlando Bloom) Catherine Bloom. Et voilà que tout content il partit rejoindre sans sœur avec un seul merci. La prochaine fois j'établirai un contrat en bon et dû forme parce qu'il y en a marre de se faire avoir… Je le jure, un jour je les aurais !

**Merci pour leurs reviews à Sekiei, Kaorulabelle, Misao Maxwell, Yat (la calvitie n'est pas contagieux, simplement génétique, lol) Moonfree (régale-toi) et Kelidril (désolé de ne pas avoir répondu par mail, mais merci beaucoup pour ta review)

* * *

**

**POV Trowa**

Je parcours le champ de bataille à la recherche de cadavres, ou avec un peu de chance, de survivants. C'est un travail comme les autres. Je le fais parce qu'il faut bien le faire. Et puis, je suis le chef d'une unité de mobile suit, il est donc de mon devoir de récupérer les corps de mes soldats pour leur famille…

Cette bataille a été, à mon sens, un fiasco total. Je ne crois pas que j'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi peu loyal. Mais ce n'est pas mon rôle de critiquer les agissements de Lady Une. Je me contente de lui obéir. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Obéir et me battre.

Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je ne connais même pas mon propre nom, le visage des mes parents, de mes frères et sœurs si j'en ai eu. Je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à l'âge de 2 ans peut-être j'ai été recueilli par des mercenaires qui combattaient l'Alliance Terrestre. Ils m'ont appris tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui. L'art de faire la guerre. L'art de survivre…

J'hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Ca n'a pas de sens. Je contourne, avec ma jeep militaire, la carcasse encore fumante d'un Aries. A l'intérieur, un corps carbonisé. Il n'a pas dû souffrir beaucoup. Je relève le numéro de l'Aries en cochant une case dans la liste des soldats sous mes ordres. Aries n°2004 194 345. Pilote Vincento Dice. Une nouvelle recrue…

Ces pilotes de Gundam ne font vraiment pas de cadeaux. Remarque, ils doivent eux aussi se contenter de suivre les ordres de leur supérieur, notamment cet homme bizarre qui est apparut dans chaque écran de MS.

Lady Une a tendu un piège aux pilotes de Gundam en leur faisant croire que deux convois transportaient des nouveaux MS, les Taurus. Un convoi aérien et un convoi terrestre. Moi, je m'occupais avec d'autres équipes du convoi aérien.

Les Gundams sont tombés dans le piège mais nous n'avions pas prévu qu'ils puissent être aussi fort. Le 03 nous a littéralement noyé sous les tirs pendant que le Colonel Zechs affrontait le Gundam 01. La bataille tournait à l'avantage des rebelles quand Lady Une a prit les colonies en otage.

Tous les Gundams sont partis après que le pilote du 01 se soit autodétruit avec son armure. Je ne comprends pas du tout leur motivation. Mais je suis peut-être trop préoccupé à essayer de trouver un sens à ma propre vie pour mesurer les actes des autres.

Je remonte dans ma jeep et me dirige vers une autre carcasse. Toujours pas de survivants. C'est à peine étonnant. Je regarde autour de moi. Au loin, j'aperçois les hommes du Colonel Zechs ramasser les débris du 01. Je me demande vaguement à quoi ça pourrait bien leur servir… Mais tout ça n'a aucune importance.

Je finis ma macabre tournée. Il est temps de rentrer faire mon rapport, donner la liste des disparus définitifs, ceux dont on est sûr qu'ils soient morts…

Mon regard est soudain attiré par quelque chose d'inhabituel. Un corps est allongé un peu plus loin.

Je m'approche du jeune homme. Une immense marre de sang l'entoure. Je doute qu'il soit encore vivant mais je suppose que ça ne coûte rien de vérifier.

Je descends donc de ma jeep. Je n'ai jamais vu ce garçon. Il ne porte pas l'uniforme des soldats de Oz. Un débardeur vert, une sorte de cycliste noir, et des chaussures jaunes. Il n'y a aucun doute : ce garçon ne fait pas partie des militaires.

Je réfléchis. Que pouvait bien faire un garçon qui doit avoir mon âge sur un champ de bataille ? C'est sûrement le pilote du Gundam 01 qui s'est fait exploser. Je ne vois que cette explication. Le plus proche village est à environs une centaine de kilomètre. Ça m'étonnerait grandement que ce soit un de ses villageois…

Je m'agenouille près du corps et pose ma main sur son cou. Je sens son cœur battre. Lent, irrégulier, mais il est là. Le pilote est vivant.

Je porte ma main vers mon talkie-walkie.

« - Ici le Lieutenant », j'annonce. « Blessé grave. »

« - Roger. Activez la balise ! Une équipe arrive. »

Je range mon talkie-walkie et active le signal qui permettrait au secours de nous retrouver. Je l'examine partiellement. Le tout c'est de le maintenir en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des médecins. Après, ce ne sera plus mon problème.

J'entends une voiture qui s'approche de moi à vive allure. Un véhicule militaire bardé d'une croix rouge.

* * *

**Trois mois plus tard**

Il s'est réveillé. Le pilote de Gundam, dont le nom de code serait Heero Yuy. Je trouve ça assez ironique. Prendre pour nom de code, le nom d'un leader pacifique des colonies est vraiment risible. Mais pas du tout dénué de signification.

Je sors tout juste du bureau du Colonel Lady Une. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette femme m'est totalement antipathique. C'est peut-être ce visage austère. Ou bien ses lunettes qui cachent, ou du moins essayent, la folie qui a envahi cette femme.

Beaucoup de personne se demande jusqu'où ils peuvent aller par amour. Le colonel Lady Une en est la réponse : très loin. Jusqu'à détruire des milliers de vies innocentes pour réaliser les rêves de son Excellence Treize Kushrénada. Tout ça pour faire le bonheur d'une autre personne. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait pu être si elle avait été égoïste !

Mais je peux me tromper. Ce n'est peut-être juste qu'un trait spécifique à toutes les femmes portant Une comme nom. Cette gamine, Midy Une, nous avait tous trahit pour pouvoir prendre soin de sa famille avec l'argent de la récompense…

Comme quoi, c'est peut-être très triste de n'avoir personne à protéger ou à aimer, mais au moins, cela évite de nuire aux autres. Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai rien à protéger, personne à aimer, il n'empêche que je suis devenu un soldat de Oz, et donc par ce fait un assassin déguisé en « sauveur », pour trouver un vague sens à ma vie.

Alors, je me demande vraiment qui de nous deux, Lady Une ou moi, est le plus pathétique. Et je me demande vraiment si une réponse est nécessaire. Tout comme ma vie, cette interrogation n'a aucun sens.

Je parcours les couloirs de l'aile ouest de la base, aile réservée à l'infirmerie. Lady Une tient à ce que ce soit moi qui interroge le pilote. J'entre donc dans la chambre où il est retenu. A première vue, je dirai que cette chambre est normalement prévue pour les cas de soldats psychologiquement instables. Autrement dit, des fous. C'est bien connu : la guerre nous rend tous fous. Aucun soldat ne revient jamais aussi sain d'esprit qu'avant son départ. Le reste c'est juste une affaire de force morale et probablement d'anti-dépresseur.

Le dénommé Heero est donc enfermé dans une chambre aux murs capitonnés, la porte blindée et deux soldats qui gardent la porte férocement, et une relève toutes les deux heures. Le pilote est lui-même solidement attaché sur le lit, sanglé aux poignets et aux chevilles. Une perfusion au bras droit, reliée à une poche d'un liquide transparent libère sans aucun doute un puissant calmant.

Et même avec tout ça, je ne suis pas persuadé que ça arrêterait un pilote tel que lui, si bien sûr il n'avait pas encore ses multiples fractures. Après tout, une personne qui est capable de se faire exploser avec son armure pour ne pas se rendre à Oz, ferait absolument n'importe quoi pour justement se sortir des griffes de Oz. J'ai donc bien peur que notre pensionnaire nous fausse compagnie d'ici quelques jours. Ou bien je ferai mieux de demander à ce qu'aucun objet tranchant ne soit à sa portée. Je suis persuadé qu'il pourrait très bien mettre fin à ses jours.

A mon entrée, Heero garde les yeux fermés, la tête toujours bien droite. Je m'assois sur une chaise à son chevet.

« - Je suis le Lieutenant. »

« - … »

« - … »

« - Tu n'as pas de nom ? »

« - Et toi ? Heero Yuy, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas un nom très courant. Mais je suppose que tes parents avaient un sens de l'humour assez particulier… »

Le dénommé Heero Yuy ébauche un sourire en coin.

« Je suis ici pour t'interroger », je l'informe.

« C'est assez ennuyeux. Tu peux tout aussi bien commencer les séances de torture… »

« Je vois. »

Je me lève. Je suppose que j'en tirerai rien aujourd'hui. Et la torture, ce n'est pas mon truc. Tuer ou être tué sur un champ de bataille, oui. Mais torturer, non. De toute façon, la torture, ce n'est pas très efficace. Immanquablement, à la fin de la séance, le prisonnier est soit trop mal en point pour dire quoique ce soit, soit il nous claque carrément entre les doigts.

« C'est tout ? » me demande Heero.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de poursuivre. Je reviendrai plus tard. »

« Ça ne changera rien. »

« On verra bien. »

Je m'apprête à sortir mais je m'arrête subitement.

« Heero Yuy, pourquoi tu te bas ? »

Pour la première fois, Heero ouvre les yeux et m'observe directement. Cette question m'obsède. Pourquoi se battent-ils ? Pour qui ? Et moi, pourquoi je me bats ? Je ne comprends pas la raison d'un tel combat. Pourquoi sont-ils mes ennemis ? Qu'est-ce qui me permet, qui nous permet de classer les pilotes de Gundam dans la catégorie ennemie ? J'ai subitement envie de savoir. C'est peut-être moi qui ne suis pas dans le bon camp. Lady Une, Treize, je ne me rappelle plus quelles salades ils nous avaient racontés pour nous motiver… A ce moment-là, ça m'était complètement égal. Je savais me battre. Et bien. Et ils avaient besoin de moi. J'étais nourri, logé, blanchi… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais demander de plus ?

Un sens à ma vie.

« Je n'en sais plus rien », me confie Heero après un moment d'hésitation. « Au début, c'était pour les Colonies, mais depuis que… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir », je l'interromps. « Ce sont de grands idéaux. On se bat tous pour de grandes phrases du genre, pour préserver la paix… Pour moi, ce leitmotiv est juste une hypocrisie de plus. »

J'ouvre la porte pour sortir. Je me sens quelque peu déçu. Alors même les pilotes de Gundam combattent avec des idées hypocrites. Se battre pour libérer les Colonies. C'est hypocrite. Aucun être humain ne peut faire preuve d'autant d'abnégation. Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

Je m'éloigne et me dirige vers le bureau de Lady Une pour faire mon rapport. Je lui annonce que le pilote Heero Yuy était trop faible pour répondre à mes questions. Elle me suggère la torture. Je rétorque aussi indifféremment et calmement que possible que ce serait le faire replonger dans un profond coma et ainsi perdre une précieuse source d'information. Je continue en lui suggérant la patience. Une affaire de deux ou trois jours. Lady Une me congédie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai menti. Surtout que je n'ai aucune raison valable de le faire. Peut-être que je veux absolument obtenir une réponse de sa part. Mais, à quoi elle allait me servir ? Peut-être que j'essaye de me convaincre qu'il n'existe aucun soldat se battant pour rien. Je cherche peut-être une réponse au sens de mon combat.

Beaucoup de mes pairs se battent pour leur famille, pour leur maison. Lady Une et Lucrézia Noin se battent pour protéger l'homme qu'elles aiment. Le colonel Zechs se bat, lui, pour lui-même. C'est peut-être la raison la plus satisfaisante à mes yeux. Sauf que je n'ai toujours pas l'impression de me battre pour moi-même, pour me donner la sensation d'être le meilleur. Je ne ressens pas non plus cette exaltation que nous décrit Zechs…

Donc, ça ne peut pas être ça, la vraie nature de mon combat. Mais je finirai bien par trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour qui me battre. Parce que se battre pour rien, c'est ridicule.

La cloche annonçant le repas retentit dans tout les bâtiments. Déjà, une troupe de soldats sortent des dortoirs pour se diriger vers le réfectoire. D'ailleurs, derrière le bâtiment, j'aperçois une grande tente rouge. Un cirque ?

Les dirigeants de Oz manipulent leurs soldats de cette manière : avec des belles paroles, des divertissements comme le cinéma ou bien des jolies jeunes filles pas farouches et certainement grassement payées. Tout ça m'écoeure. Mais un cirque, c'est la première fois.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore les animaux, surtout ceux qui sont sauvages. J'ai une étrange affinité avec ses animaux.

Pendant mes réflexions, mes pas m'ont conduit au milieu des coulisses du cirque, près des cages aux lions. C'est le puissant rugissement du seul lion mâle qui m'a sorti de mes pensées. Machinalement, je passe la main entre les barreaux.

« Viens là mon beau ! »

Le fauve rugit de plus belle. Mais je reste impassible. Je ne ressens aucune peur. Juste une certaine confiance en moi. J'ai l'impression qu'on se comprend lui et moi. C'est idiot. Cependant, j'ai le sentiment de comprendre ce qu'il ressent. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu cette faculté : d'établir de solides liens de compréhension avec des animaux. Par contre j'ai toujours autant de mal avec les êtres humains.

« Attention ! » j'entends crier une voix féminine.

« Il ne me fera rien s'il sent que je ne suis pas un ennemi. »

Pour confirmer mes paroles, le félin s'approche des barreaux. Je fourre ma main dans sa crinière.

« Alors ça ! Ça tient du prodige ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Je pose mon regard sur elle. Une jeune femme sans doute à peine plus âgée que moi qui porte deux seaux.

« Tiens ! » me dit-elle en me tendant les deux seaux. « Puisque tu as fais de Pacha un véritable nounours, tu n'as qu'à aussi le nourrir. Je m'appelle Catherine. Et toi ? »

« Lieutenant. »

« Tu n'as pas de nom ? »

« … »

« Bon, tu ne veux pas répondre, fais comme tu veux ! Tu es un soldat de Oz ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vois. Pas bavard. J'espère que tu viendras nous voir ce soir. Mon lancer de couteaux est à couper le souffle ! Sans vouloir me vanter… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette fille tient tellement à entamer une conversation avec moi. Je me contente de donner à manger aux lions en silence. Etrangement, cela m'apaise. Je sens le regard de la dénommée Catherine dans mon dos. Même si elle essaye à tout prix de parler avec moi, cette fille ne me dérange pas. Mais, il est vrai que j'aimerai qu'elle se taise. J'ai toujours préféré le silence.

« Le cirque reste ici pendant une semaine. Si tu veux tu peux revenir donner à manger aux lions, quand tu ne seras pas en mission… »

Je ne dis rien. Je me contente d'hocher la tête.

« Ils mangent tous les jours à 19 heures. Je t'attendrais ici. »

J'acquiesce vaguement. Catherine se retourne et s'en va.

Je caresse paresseusement la tête du lion. Puis je me détourne. Il est temps de rentrer au dortoir. Peut-être que je vais manger un morceau avant. Je n'ai pas plus faim que ça. Puis j'irai sûrement à la salle d'entraînement, histoire de martyriser un peu ce punching-ball.

J'irai peut-être aussi faire un tour au cirque.

J'entre dans mon dortoir que je partage avec trois autres lieutenants. Je prépare mes affaires de sport et celles pour la douche.

* * *

Je me défoule sur le punching-ball. Dans ses moments-là, je préfère ne penser à rien. Si bien que généralement, je ne vois pas le temps passer. Et quand je regarde enfin la pendule accrochée à un mur d'un blanc laiteux, il est 21 heures passées. Je file sous la douche.

J'ai décidé d'aller voir cette fille. Se distraire un peu ne me fera pas de mal. Surtout que demain, ce n'est pas une journée très agréable qui m'attend. Je devrai retourner voir ce Heero Yuy, bien que je sache parfaitement que cela ne servira à rien. La probabilité de rencontrer le Père Noël sur une plage à Hawaï est plus forte que la probabilité d'avoir des informations de la part de Heero Yuy.

Je n'ai jamais su d'où me venait cette expression. Probablement du chef de la rébellion pour qui je travaillais quand j'étais un mercenaire contre l'Alliance. Il avait, il me semble, un humour assez particulier.

J'arrive enfin au cirque. Le directeur nous accueille devant l'entrée. A côté, Catherine doit sans doute compter le nombre de spectateurs. Au moment où je passe devant eux, elle me fait un signe auquel je réponds par un hochement de tête.

Je m'assois dans les gradins en lisant le programme. Le spectacle va apparemment commencer par un sketch de clowns. Un numéro de dressage. Un tour de magie. Le lancer de couteaux de la fameuse Catherine, suivit d'une dizaine d'autres tours : funambules, acrobates et autres…

Le spectacle commence. Je le suis d'un air distant. Pas vraiment concerné. Mes camarades applaudissent à tout rompre d'un numéro à l'autre.

Enfin, c'est le tour de Catherine. Un spot l'illumine, seule, au centre de la piste.

« Bonsoir ! Je suis la Grande Catherine, lanceuse de couteaux. Pour ce numéro, j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un de l'assistance. Qui se porte volontaire ? »

Un nombre impressionnant d'hommes lèvent leur bras pour se porter volontaire. Mes voisins en font d'ailleurs partie.

« Toi, là-bas ! Le beau gosse mystérieux avec la mèche ! Pourras-tu rester de marbre face à la mort ? »

Je comprends que c'est à moi que Catherine s'adresse. Elle me désigne carrément de la pointe de ses lames… Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je descends donc les marches pour rentrer sur la piste. Je rejoins donc Catherine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout ce que tu auras à faire est de ne pas bouger d'un pouce. »

J'acquiesce. Ce n'est pas trop difficile. Faire le soldat de plomb, ce n'est pas la première fois que je joue ce rôle.

Catherine me conduit à côté d'une immense roue et deux aides au spectacle m'y attachent, les jambes écartées et les bras en croix. Je la regarde se préparer, puis lancer quelques couteaux qui se plantent à quelques centimètres de moi. Nouveau lancer, même résultat. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle sait y faire.

« Fais semblant d'avoir peur, sinon le numéro devient ennuyeux ! » me lance-t-elle.

Faire semblant ? Je ne sais pas faire semblant. Et je n'éprouve aucune peur. C'est une professionnelle, et je lui fais confiance. Et puis, si j'avais eu peur de la mort, je me serais gravement trompé de vocation. Je me contente donc de la fixer, impassiblement, attendant patiemment son prochain lancer.

Je vois que Catherine hésite. Elle me regarde sans comprendre. Puis elle se décide. Je sens les projectiles siffler dans l'air, puis se ficher si près de moi qu'une lame m'entaille légèrement la joue. Un filet de sang dégouline, mais rien de bien méchant.

Catherine me jette un regard horrifié. Les deux aides aux spectacles viennent me libérer pendant que la lanceuse de couteaux salue le public. Puis elle m'entraîne dans les coulisses.

« Je suis absolument désolée ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas évité ? »

« Tu m'as dit de ne pas bouger. «

Catherine écarquille les yeux puis éclate de rire. Avec un morceau de coton imprégné d'alcool, elle me désinfecte la plaie. Je sens sa chaleur m'envelopper. Etrangement, ça me fait un bien fou.

« Tu sais », commence-t-elle. « On se ressemble beaucoup, je trouve. »

Je fixe ses prunelles avec une lueur interrogatrice. Je me demande ce qu'elle veut dire par là.

« Tu as apparemment perdu toute ta famille puisque tu ne te souviens plus de ton nom. Moi aussi ma famille est morte. J'ai perdu mes parents et mon petit frère à cause de cette guerre. Ou du moins la guerre de l'Alliance à l'époque. Et toi aussi, tu détestes la guerre. »

« Je suis un soldat. Les champs de bataille sont ma raison d'être. »

« Il n'empêche que je sais, je sens que tu détestes la guerre. Mais tu as raison, je peux me tromper. »

Elle me laisse là, avec mes interrogations. Je ne pourrais même pas dire si elle s'est trompée car moi-même je ne sais pas ce que je ressens à ce niveau. Mais ça me fait une piste à creuser. Serait-il possible que je haïsse la guerre ? Comment cette fille peut le savoir ?

Je rejoins le dortoir, pensif. Je n'ai pas le cœur de regarder la suite des numéros. Je profiterai ainsi d'une ou deux heures tout seul dans mon dortoir avant le retour des lieutenants.

* * *

Cela fait bientôt une semaine que Heero s'est réveillé et pendant tout ce temps j'ai tenu la promesse que j'avais faite à Catherine. Tous les jours, immanquablement, j'allais donner à manger à Pacha et aux autres animaux sauvages. Souvent, Catherine était avec moi et me faisait la conversation. La plupart du temps, c'était elle qui me racontait sa vie. Mais, j'avoue avoir passer des moments agréables avec elle.

Réveillé à l'aube par la sirène, je me dépêche de m'habiller pour l'inspection. Une fois finie, je vais dans le bureau de Lady Une qui me donne mes instructions.

Comme je l'avais deviné, je dois interroger une nouvelle fois Heero, devant même utiliser la force si nécessaire, le délai de sa soi-disant récupération expiré.

Quand je rentre dans sa chambre capitonnée, Heero reste toujours les yeux fermés, comme endormi. Mais dès que la porte se referme derrière moi, il les ouvre et les pose sur moi.

« Heero Yuy, je suis revenu pour te poser des questions. »

« Ça reste toujours un problème : je ne suis pas disposé à révéler des informations à Oz. »

« Si tu t'obstines, je vais devoir recourir à la force. »

Il ne répond pas mais la signification de son silence est parfaitement claire.

« Très bien. »

Je me relève. Cette fois, je ne pourrai pas le couvrir.

« Tu ne me tortures pas ? »

« Tu as tellement envie d'y passer ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais je ne suis pas en position de choisir… »

« Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je dois faire mon rapport à Lady Une qui programmera sans doute une petite séance de torture à ton intention. »

Heero me jette un regard compréhensif. Il ouvre la bouche, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose, mais il la referme aussitôt. Je me retourne pour sortir.

« J'y ai réfléchi… A la question que tu m'as posé la dernière fois. La raison pour laquelle je me bats. »

Cette fois, il capte mon attention.

« Je me battais vraiment pour les Colonies au début. Mais depuis, je me bats parce que je lui ai promis. Je lui ai promis qu'on se battrait ensemble. »

« … Merci. »

« Mais il a fallu que je trouve quelqu'un à aimer et à protéger. Ne cherche pas la raison de ton combat dans le passé. Trouve-la de toi-même ! Et s'il le faut, construis-la ! »

Je l'observe impassible. C'est quand même la deuxième personne en une semaine qui semblent en savoir plus sur moi que moi-même. C'est assez ennuyeux. Mais encore une fois, il n'a peut-être pas tort. Je me rassoie à côté de lui, chacun gardant le silence.

« N'espère rien ! » me dit Heero. « Je ne dirai rien. J'ai subitement perdu la mémoire… »

« C'est embêtant », je commente.

« N'est-ce pas ? Vous feriez tout aussi bien de me tuer. »

« Je pense que dans ce cas-là, Lady Une prévoira une petite séance d'électrochoc. »

Heero sourit faiblement. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il va bientôt nous fausser compagnie. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais c'est un fait. Il va bientôt s'échapper. Parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir des intuitions. Ça s'impose à moi avec une telle force que toute tentative de rationalisation est vaine.

Je devrais peut-être avertir le Colonel Lady Une de cet état de fait. Mais je n'en éprouve aucune envie. J'abandonne donc Heero et me dirige directement vers le cirque. J'éprouve un besoin urgent de me retrouver près du félin, le dénommé Pacha. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve quelques minutes après, près du lion. En lui grattant la tête, je réfléchis intensément.

Je sens la présence de Catherine dans mon dos.

« Cela doit faire au moins une heure que tu gratouilles Pacha. Alors je t'ai apporté du café. C'est du jus de chaussette mais c'est buvable. »

Elle me tend une tasse remplie du liquide noir. Je la prends en la remerciant. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi en buvant une gorgée. Je l'imite.

« Moi aussi, j'aime bien m'occuper de ces animaux quand je suis soucieuse », me confie-t-elle.

Je garde le silence. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu dire ? D'autant plus que j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle me connaît mieux que moi-même. J'abandonne Pacha et fixe le ciel d'un bleu limpide.

« Dis-moi Lieutenant, ça te plait tant que ça d'être un soldat de Oz ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ? » je demande laconiquement.

Catherine se relève brusquement et me gifle. Elle me jette un regard empli de fureur.

« Tu n'as donc aucune volonté ? » crie-t-elle. « Tu marches, tu parles ! Si tu te blesses, tu saignes ! Ca prouve que t'es humain, non ? Alors comment peux-tu parler comme si tu étais qu'une vulgaire machine à tuer ? Tu es plus que ça ! Il va falloir que tu t'en convainques ! »

Elle commence à s'éloigner, en reprenant en passant ma tasse de café.

« Alors réfléchis à ce que toi tu veux faire ! Et pas à ce qu'on te dit de faire ! » gronde-t-elle avant de disparaître.

* * *

Je suis allongé dans mon lit. Toute la journée, les reproches de Catherine m'ont poursuivis. Et pour être franc envers moi-même, j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer de faire ce que je veux faire.

Mais autre chose m'a perturbé. Le fait que cette fille prenne tellement à cœur mon manque d'humanisme. Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-elle autant ? Je crois que je lui rappelle son petit frère qu'elle a perdu. Peut-être s'imagine-t-elle qu'en me « sauvant », dans son esprit, elle le sauverait aussi. En fait, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Je rumine donc sur ma couchette quand l'alarme incendie retentit dans tous les bâtiments. Mes camarades se relèvent d'un bond, s'habillent en quatrième vitesse. J'en fais de même. Je m'apprête à les suivre quand une image s'impose à moi. Un visage, des yeux bleus, des traits typiquement asiatique. Heero Yuy, prisonnier dans sa cellule. Et il y a fort à parier, qu'incendie ou pas, ils le laisseront enfermés.

Je m'arrête au milieu de la chambre et ferme les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Le sauver. Pourquoi ? Parce que je déteste la guerre. Parce que je ne sais faire que ça. Parce que j'ai l'impression que je ne suis qu'un soldat pour les autres. Et ? Il est absolument clair que Oz continuera la guerre tant qu'il n'aura pas la Terre et les Colonies sous sa coupe.

Cette réalité me foudroie. Je prends mon arme. Direction : l'infirmerie. Je cours dans les couloirs. Je rencontre très peu de soldats. Quand c'est le cas, je leur donne simplement des ordres en prétextant vérifier qu'il n'y a plus personne dans la base.

J'arrive à l'infirmerie. C'est le branle-bas de combat. Des infirmières, des médecins courent dans tous les sens pour évacuer les blessés. Avec toute cette agitation, ils ne font même pas attention à moi. J'approche à grands pas des deux gardes.

« Allez rejoindre les autres ! » je leur ordonne.

« Mais, et le prisonnier ? »

« Il ne peut aller nulle part. Toutefois, si vous tenez à mourir brûlé ici, je peux vous fournir une autorisation spéciale. »

Ni une ni deux, ils me font leur salut militaire et disparaissent de ma vue. Je déverrouille la porte. Heero est toujours attaché sur son lit, toujours aussi impassible. Je m'approche et commence à défaire ses sangles. Heero me jette un regard étonné.

« Je me suis trompé de camp », je lui réponds.

« Ah bon ? »

« Le fruit d'une longue réflexion. »

« J'y suis pour quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

Une fois libre de ses mains, Heero s'arrache la perfusion pendant que je m'attaque aux sangles retenant ses pieds. Totalement libéré, je lui lance une arme.

« Et maintenant ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je… »

« Je vois qu'on a été devancé », constate une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour faire face à un garçon, sans doute de mon âge, blond, qui pointe une arme devant lui. La seule chose à laquelle je pense est que ce genre de chose n'a rien à faire entre ses mains.

« Hein ? » demande une autre voix.

La tête d'un autre garçon natté jaillit d'un coin de la porte. Il me lance un regard mauvais.

« On a intérêt de s'enfuir très vite. Sinon ils vont s'apercevoir de notre petite supercherie », nous dit calmement le blond.

« Quatre, Duo ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? » demande Heero, pendant que nous courons dans les couloirs.

« Venu te récupérer, pardi ! » lance le natté comme si c'était une évidence.

« Où va-t-on ? » me demande l'autre garçon.

Je n'en sais absolument rien. Il nous faudrait un allié à l'intérieur de cette base. Catherine ! Le cirque.

« Suivez-moi ! J'ai une petite idée. »

Le pilote blond hoche la tête. Je les fais passer par les endroits les moins susceptibles de rencontrer un soldat. Mais quand la malchance s'en mêle, je joue mon rôle de Lieutenant en grondant mes subordonnés d'être encore à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Je fais passer les pilotes par le réfectoire, les cuisines, puis nous nous mettons à courir vers les caravanes des gens du cirque. J'avais oublié qu'ils devaient partir ce soir-là. Tant mieux, notre fuite n'en sera plus que rapide.

Je repère Catherine et le directeur du cirque près de Pacha, qui rugit de mécontentement. Enfin, elle s'aperçoit de notre présence à tous les quatre.

« Lieutenant ? »

« Catherine ! J'ai besoin de ton aide pour sortir sans se faire repérer… »

Elle hoche précipitamment la tête et se tourne vers le directeur.

« Le problème Cathy est qu'ils risquent de les découvrir s'ils fouillent les caravanes », rétorque le directeur.

« Mais ils ne vont pas fouiller les cages aux animaux… »

Elle me lance un regard en coin. J'hoche la tête. J'ai compris. Je déverrouille la porte et entre dans la cage de Pacha. Celui-ci se mit à rugir de plus belle.

« Viens-là ! » je lui ordonne.

Le lion me défie, je le sais. Mais finalement, il va se coucher tranquillement dans un coin de la cage. Il accepte qu'on envahisse son territoire. Sans perdre plus de temps, je fais signe aux autres pilotes de grimper à leur tour. Le blond y entre suivit de près par Heero. Le pilote natté hésite avant de s'engouffrer dans la cage. Il jette un regard méfiant à Pacha avant de s'asseoir complètement à l'opposé du félin.

Catherine et le directeur referment la cage puis rabattent la protection devant les barreaux. Une faible lueur pénètre difficilement dans la cage. De petits trous d'aération s'éparpillent ça et là.

J'entends le natté grogner. Puis le camion se mit en route.

« Elle est bien nourrit cette bestiole, au moins ? Parce que c'est pas pour finir bouffer par un gros matou que j'ai voulu libérer Heero », bougonne le natté.

« Duo ! » grogne Heero.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, pendant toute la semaine, c'est moi qui l'ai nourrit… »

Le dénommé Duo marmonne quelque chose mais se tait. Le camion stoppe. J'entends vaguement des voix à l'extérieur. La voix de Catherine, celle du directeur puis une autre inconnue. Sûrement celle d'un soldat.

« Et là ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » demande-t-il.

« C'est la cage d'un lion mâle », répond le directeur.

« Ouvrez-la ! »

« Je ne vous le conseille pas », dit Catherine. « Pacha est vraiment grognon quand on part en voyage. Si vous voulez éviter de vous faire arracher la tête… »

« Vous êtes des dresseurs oui ou non ? »

« Non », répond-t-elle. « Moi, je ne suis qu'une simple lanceuse de couteau. »

« Allez me chercher le dresseur alors ! » ordonne le soldat exaspéré.

« Il est en quarantaine dans sa chambre. Une maladie infectieuse. Apparemment contagieuse. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il y a bien un lion à l'intérieur ? »

« Facile. Pacha ? » l'appelle-t-elle.

Pacha relève la tête. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Duo se recroqueviller un peu plus contre le mur, le regard méfiant. Heero et Quatre se tiennent immobile. Moi je m'approche de Pacha. Catherine n'arrête pas de l'appeler mais le félin ne se décide pas à rugir. Je gratte les oreilles de l'animal.

« Il va falloir m'aider mon vieux. Fais-nous attendre ta belle voix ! » je lui chuchote.

« Ouvrez-moi cette cage ! » hurle le soldat.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait le plus réagir Pacha, mais celui-ci se mit à pousser des rugissements colériques.

« Alors, vous nous croyez maintenant ? » demande Catherine, un peu énervée, entre deux rugissements.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous de déguerpir ! »

J'entends le soldat s'éloigner en aboyant des ordres. Pacha se calme soudain, s'allonge pour dormir.

« Tout va bien ? » demande Catherine à travers l'un des trous d'aération.

« Aucun problème. »

Je m'éloigne et vais m'asseoir avec les autres.

« Merci », me dit donc Quatre, assis à côté de moi. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu nous as aidé mais, merci. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » me demande Heero.

« Je te l'ai dit : une intense réflexion. »

« Tu as trouvé ta raison ? »

« Non. »

« … »

« Au fait, moi, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner. »

« Et moi Duo Maxwell. »

« Je n'ai pas de nom. »

Quatre se contente d'acquiescer et Duo me regarde avec beaucoup moins d'hostilité tout d'un coup.

Le voyage se passe en silence. Au bout de quelques heures, le camion s'arrête. Puis la protection s'abaisse, la brusque lumière du jour nous éblouissant violemment. A travers les doigts de ma main, je distingue les silhouettes de Catherine et du directeur. Ils déverrouillent la porte de la cage. Duo en profite pour en sortir. Heero, Quatre et moi-même le suivons.

Le camion s'est arrêté près de la route qui borde une falaise.

« Je suis désolé de vous abandonner ici, mais nous sommes près de la frontière. Les soldats fouilleront nos camions de fond en comble. Pacha en colère ou pas Pacha en colère. »

« Ce n'est pas grave », le rassure Quatre. « Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup. »

« J'aurai aimé faire plus… »

Catherine s'approche de moi avec quatre sacs à dos qu'elle me tend.

« J'y ai mis de quoi manger pour quelques jours. Des bouteilles d'eau. Et quatre couvertures. »

« Ça ira. Merci Catherine. »

« Après ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu pourrais au moins m'appeler Cathy, comme tout le monde, non ? »

« Merci Cathy », je répète.

« Prends soin de toi, petit frère ! » me dit gentiment Cathy en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Petit frère ? »

« J'en ai perdu un, et j'en ai trouvé un autre. Et celui-là, je ne compte pas le perdre. »

Elle me relâche enfin. Elle remonte avec le directeur dans le camion, qui, quelques minutes plus tard, s'éloigne. Pendant quelques instants, nous entendons que le rugissement de Pacha. Je me saisis d'un sac à dos et en passe un aux trois autres.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir avec nous », me dit Heero.

« Je dois être moi aussi recherché pas Oz pour désertion et, s'ils découvrent mon implication dans ton évasion, pour trahison. »

« Raison de plus pour rester loin de nous », s'inquiète Quatre. « Tu risques bien plus en restant. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Je ne me ferai pas prendre. Ni vous. Et je ne crains pas la mort. Alors, il n'y a pas de problème. »

« La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Nous ferions mieux de nous trouver un coin où dormir… », nous informe Duo.

Tout le monde acquiesce à l'unisson.

« J'ai passé beaucoup de temps près de ce genre de montagne, il y a forcément une petite grotte, ou au moins, un petit abri rocheux. »

« Le tout est de savoir où… »

Heero s'approche de la paroi rocheuse qu'il commence à gravir. Duo soupire et le suit. Je me mets aussi à grimper le long de la paroi. Quatre doit sûrement être derrière moi. On grimpe jusqu'à une corniche assez large pour tous nous y accueillir. Au dessus, un rocher surplombe la saillie créant ainsi un petit abri. Je pose mes deux pieds sur la corniche et me retourne pour aider Quatre à grimper. Je lui tends la main. Celui-ci la prend avec un chaleureux sourire.

« Merci », me dit-il.

Depuis quelques temps, il n'arrête pas de me remercier. Ça va finir par en devenir gênant. Nous déposons nos sacs. Duo s'étire nonchalamment en regardant en bas de la falaise.

« Pff ! On a fait une sacrée trotte. Dis Quatre, si je crie, tu crois qu'on m'entendra ? »

« Il y a de forte chance… Pourquoi ? »

« Tant pis. Je vais quand même crier. Ça fait trop longtemps que je me retiens… »

« Heu… Duo... »

J'observe la scène. Les joues de Duo commencent à s'empourprer tandis que Quatre est visiblement paniqué. Il lance de fréquent coup d'œil à Heero. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs entrain de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de ne je sais quoi. Quant à moi, je m'adosse à la paroi.

« Heero », ronronne Duo.

Heero se retourne assez ennuyé. Il doit d'ailleurs s'apprêter à riposter mais il est stoppé net dans son élan. Duo s'approche de lui calmement. Quatre soupire bruyamment à côté de moi. Duo pose ses deux mains sur les épaules de Heero en baissant la tête.

« Duo ? » demande Heero, incertain.

Ah ! Heero, Heero, Heero…

Il le pousse brusquement contre la paroi.

« COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA-T-IL QUE JE TE LE REPETE ? JE T'INTERDIS D'ESSAYER DE TE TUER ! »

« Ça va Duo ! » rouspète Heero. « Je ne suis pas mort. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais tu as failli… Et tu avais promis… »

Duo pousse une nouvelle fois Heero violemment contre la paroi puis s'éloigne en donnant des coups de pieds dans chaque cailloux. Lorsqu'il disparaît de mon champ de vision, Quatre secoue la tête, d'un air résigné.

« Heero, tu devrais aller lui parler », lui suggère-t-il.

« J'ai autre à faire que courir après ce baka. »

« C'est possible. Il vaut mieux le laisser seul… »

Puis il se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil avec un sourire manipulateur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il va juste hurler un bon coup. J'espère seulement que des soldats ne passeront pas dans le coin… »

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me raconte-t-il ça ? Je ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde pour ce garçon. Et c'est pas ma physionomie qui m'a trahi puisque depuis mon plus jeune âge, je fais toujours en sorte de cacher le moindre sentiment.

« Ok, j'y vais », décide abruptement Heero.

Il s'éloigne en prenant la direction où était parti Duo. Le sourire de Quatre s'agrandit.

« Ça marche à tout les coups », me révèle-t-il.

Quatre et moi restons dons seuls. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour faire la conversation. Généralement, ce sont les autres qui entamaient les conversations, comme l'a fait Catherine.

J'observe le paysage. Quatre s'affaire derrière moi.

« Nous allons devoir établir des tours de garde. On ne sait jamais. Faudra aussi éviter d'allumer un feu de camp. »

« Et qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? »

« Je n'en sais trop rien. Nous n'avons plus eu d'ordre de mission depuis. Tant que Lady Une menacera les Colonies, nous ne pourrons rien faire. »

« Je vois. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait été sévèrement réprimandée par Treize Kushrénada. Je ne pense pas que cette menace soit encore d'actualité. »

« Ça, c'est bon à savoir. Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Sans doute partir dans l'espace. Les rebelles ont peut-être besoin d'aide. »

Quatre reste silencieux. Il m'observe attentivement. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais j'ai la vague impression qu'il complote quelque chose.

« Comment es-tu devenu un soldat de Oz ? » demande-t-il en changeant de sujet.

Bon, je ne saurais pas ce qu'il a imaginé. Je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça.

« Avant j'étais un mercenaire qui combattait l'Alliance Terrestre. Une suite logique en quelque sorte… »

Quatre hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Je crois qu'on va quand même tenter un petit feu. S'il n'est pas trop grand, si on le cache suffisamment… »

« Inutile »

Je fouille dans mon sac à dos et sors le réchaud à camping qui m'avait labouré le dos pendant toute l'ascension. Je m'empare aussi du briquet et les brandit. Quatre hoche la tête avec vigueur et éclate d'un petit rire.

« J'adore ta sœur ! » s'exclame Quatre.

« Ce n'est pas ma sœur… », je reprends.

« C'est tout comme. Et je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai 29 sœurs éparpillées sur Terre et dans les Colonies. »

J'hausse un sourcil vaguement étonné. 29 sœurs ? Il se souvient du nom de chacune d'entre elle ? (1)

Quatre s'empare du réchaud et l'allume, puis il y pose dessus une casserole remplit d'eau. J'observe Quatre à la dérobée. Lui, un pilote ? Un redoutable pilote de Gundam ? Quelqu'un capable de tuer de sang-froid ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Et pourtant…

Ce garçon semble plein de surprise. Il a aussi cette façon de me regarder… Cela me gêne beaucoup. Comme s'il pouvait lire en moi. Comme s'il pouvait sonder mon âme. Si c'est le cas, il ne va pas y trouver grand-chose. Mais ça reste assez perturbant. Et je me fais aussi peut-être des idées. Après tout, Heero et Catherine ont réussi à lire en moi assez facilement. Peut-être ne suis-je pas aussi impassible que j'essaye de le faire paraître. Il faut aussi rajouter que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, très peu de personnes ont essayé de me connaître réellement. Ma barrière, mon indifférence en rebutent plus d'un. Eux deux seuls ont réussi à percer un peu la brume qui entoure mon âme. Et il se pourrait que Quatre s'y essaye aussi. Pourquoi me porte-t-on ce soudain intérêt ?

Le petit blond cesse de s'affairer autour du réchaud, le temps que l'eau puisse bouillir. Il me rend mon regard scrutateur et m'adresse un sourire bienveillant.

Je détourne brusquement mes yeux vers le ciel qui commencent à s'étoiler. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais fixé intensément ce drôle de garçon. Et de toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais scruté quelqu'un comme ça. J'espère qu'il ne le prendra pas à mal. Décidément, ces derniers temps, rien ne tourne rond, à commencer par moi, qui plaque absolument tout pour essayer de vivre pour moi-même.

« Ils ne reviennent pas tes copains ? » je demande pour faire baisser cette tension qu'il y a dans l'air.

Je ne sais pas ce que cette atmosphère signifie. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais c'est… nouveau. Et perturbant, je dirais. Une atmosphère que je n'ai jamais vécue…

Quatre éclate de rire.

« Et bien… Je suppose qu'ils se réconcilient… » me répond Quatre avec un air mystérieux sur le visage.

« Ils en mettent du temps. On devrait peut-être aller à leur recherche. Si Oz les a capturé… »

« Oh non ! Ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire. »

Quatre rigole franchement. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans cette histoire. C'est sérieux. Si Oz les a repéré, ils ne vont pas tarder à nous retrouver. Dans le cas contraire, il serait préférable que l'on reste groupé. C'est plus efficace pour se battre. Enfin, je crois… Quoique… Quand j'étais encore chez Oz, j'avais parfois des boulets à la place de soldats de valeur. Et sur un champ de bataille, ce n'est pas souvent une partie de plaisir avec la première catégorie de pilote. Remarque, quelque soit le niveau des pilotes sous mes ordres, ce n'est jamais une partie de plaisir… Mais, il me semble que pour notre survie en ce moment, le regroupement est une meilleure stratégie que de se séparer.

Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le petit blond trouve ça amusant. Je ne dois pas avoir toutes les données. Quatre s'arrête brusquement de rire quand nos yeux se croisent. Il prit un air contrit.

« Désolé. C'est juste que… Je te rassure, ils sont ensemble et ils vont bien. D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder… »

Quatre me sourit à nouveau. Je me rends compte, pour en avoir été souvent bénéficiaire, qu'il sourit souvent. Toutefois, j'y détecte toujours une pointe de tristesse. Je ne sais pas. Ses yeux peut-être… mais j'y perçois aussi beaucoup de force, de volonté, de charisme. C'est étrange. Si je ne savais pas qu'il était un pilote de Gundam, j'aurai plutôt pensé qu'il devait être PDG d'une grande entreprise, ou peut-être un leader politique prônant le pacifisme. Car, la douceur de ses traits, son teint clair, ses yeux incroyablement bleus, cette impression de pureté… Il se dégage clairement de lui une aura protectrice, du plus profond calme. En aucun cas, je n'aurai pensé de lui comme une personne capable de tuer, même pour se défendre. Comme quoi, la guerre bouleverse énormément les vies.

Si ma vie n'avait pas rencontré la guerre, je serais où ? Je serais comment ? Je serais avec qui ? Un frère ? Une sœur ? 29 sœurs ? Une sœur comme Catherine ? Tout est possible, je présume. Si ça se trouve, ma vie aurait été encore plus misérable. Mais le fait est là. La guerre a eu lieu. Et me voici sous un rocher avec Quatre, pilote de Gundam. Entrain de le contempler encore une fois, accroché à ses prunelles.

Cette fois, c'est Quatre qui se détourne. Il s'approche des couvertures et commence à les déplier. Je regarde quant à moi, le paysage. Le soleil a maintenant complètement disparu sous la ligne d'horizon. Mais il y avait encore suffisamment de lumière pour apercevoir deux silhouettes s'avancer vers nous.

« Vous voilà enfin ! » s'exclame Quatre sans se retourner. « Un peu plus et on partait vous chercher… »

« Disons que Heero a pris son temps pour se faire pardonner », répond du tac au tac une voix qui ressemble à Duo.

La silhouette qui doit donc être Heero, le frappe à la tête.

« Aïe ! »

« Baka. »

Un regard et un sourire complice semblant les lier. J'ai la vague impression qu'ils sont très proche tous les deux. Je ne saurais pas définir exactement la nature de leur relation. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'ils sont bien plus que de simple camarade.

Je ressens aussi un puissant lien entre Quatre et chacun de ces 2 pilotes. Je dirai qu'il doit être la voix de la sagesse. Heero a beau être un pilote exceptionnel, peut-être même le meilleur, mais Quatre, à sa manière, doit certainement les avoir rendu plus fort qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Comment puis-je savoir tout ça ? Seulement en le regardant. C'est comme ce matin. C'est une certitude qui s'impose à moi, absolument indéniable.

Quatre doit énormément s'occuper des autres. C'est une autre certitude, mais celle-ci parait beaucoup plus naturelle. Mais et lui ? Qui s'occupe de lui ?

Je secoue la tête. Pourquoi je m'en fais autant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui et pas Heero ? Ou bien Catherine ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'inquiète pas pour Catherine qui risque bien plus que nous ?

Ah non ! Ça y est ! Pour le coup je me fais du souci pour elle aussi. Pour les gens du cirque. J'espère qu'ils ont pu franchir la frontière sans problème.

C'est étrange. Je ne me suis jamais fait de souci pour qui que ce soit depuis mon plus jeune âge. Et maintenant, on dirait que je rattrape mes 15 années sans aucun tracas majeur d'un coup. Je fronce les sourcils. Tous ces changements vont un peu trop vite à mon goût…

Une main se pose sur mon bras. Je pivote vers le propriétaire de cette main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien », me rassure Quatre.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce garçon doit sans doute carrément lire dans les pensées. Ce qui serait plutôt gênant dans la mesure où je n'ai quasiment pensé qu'à lui… Mais, il est légitime que je m'interroge, non ?

Pour arrêter de penser à quoique ce soit, je jette les pâtes à la carbonara lyophilisés dans l'eau frémissante. Heero et Duo s'asseyent autour du feu. Quatre nous rejoint.

« Il va falloir établir des tours de garde », nous informe Heero.

« Que fait-on à l'aube ? » demande Duo avec sérieux.

« Nous ne sommes pas loin de la frontière. Si nous arrivons à la traverser, l'unité Maganac pourrait nous récupérer. »

Heero fronce les sourcils, indécis.

« T'inquiète ! Ils sont cool », lui garantit Duo. « Ils nous ont bien aidés Quat-chan et moi. »

Quat-chan ?

« Une question. Où est Trowa ? »

Quatre et Duo se regardent. Duo fait une grimace et Quatre soupire.

« Disparu », répond Duo. « Après la bataille en Sibérie, il a complètement disparu. Aucune nouvelle. »

« Il s'est peut-être caché. »

« Non, il a laissé son Heavyarms. Une équipe de Oz avait repéré son armure. Avant qu'ils avertissent les autres, nous avons récupéré le Gundam… »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il a disparu et qu'il a laissé son Gundam derrière lui et intact ? » veut s'assurer Heero, incrédule.

Duo et Quatre hochent la tête.

« Mais, je le trouverais », affirme Quatre.

« Comment ? » demande Duo.

« Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment. Il faut juste que je confirme quelque chose avant. »

Il me lance un regard assez mystérieux. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire. Je ne peux absolument pas l'aider. Tout ce que je peux dire sur ce prétendu Trowa, si c'est bien celui que je crois, est qu'il se bat très bien. Pour l'avoir affronté, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

« Peu importe », déclare Heero, le visage sombre. « Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un pilote qui est capable d'abandonner son Gundam au premier venu. On ne peut plus compter sur lui. »

« Heero a raison », confirme Duo. « Rien que son attitude à la base de New-Edwards prouve que ce type n'était pas assez fort pour supporter le fardeau qui est le notre. »

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir… Mais je vous promets de ramener Trowa. »

« Laisse tomber Quatre ! Il serait un poids pour nous… »

Quatre hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation. Je ne le connais pas bien mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'il ne va pas du tout laisser tomber. Malgré son visage d'ange, il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très obstiné. Alors que je le fixe encore une fois, sans m'en rendre compte, il me sourit.

Pourquoi cela m'apaise ? Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que le coin de ses lèvres remonte ? Pourquoi ai-je cette subite envie de savoir sourire moi aussi ?

Le reste du repas, je me concentre très fort sur mes pâtes en écoutant la conversation des trois pilotes. Quatre et Duo sont entrain de raconter à Heero ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les trois mois de son coma. Puis nous décidons de qui effectuerait les tours de garde. J'ai insisté pour prendre le premier quart. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, Heero me remplacerait, suivit de Duo puis de Quatre.

* * *

Je regarde la lune, le premier quartier si je ne m'abuse. La nuit est fraîche, agréable. J'entends derrière moi Duo marmonner dans son sommeil. Heero, qui dort près de lui, lui intime en chuchotant de se taire. Après une bonne dizaine de minute sans aucun résultat, je suppose qu'il a du trouver un moyen puisque je n'entends maintenant plus rien. Quatre ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Quelle erreur ! De croire qu'il puisse être faible. Tout son être, sa physionomie, sa façon de dormir enroulé dans son sac, indique une certaine fragilité. Et pourtant…

Je me concentre à nouveau sur la lune. Ce genre de situation est vraiment propice à l'introspection. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour me rendre compte que je ressens quelque chose pour Quatre. Il y a quelque chose que je ne retrouve pas chez Heero et Duo. Mes sensations envers eux ne sont pas du tout les même. Je suis sûr que si Catherine était là, elle m'aurait dit ce que c'est. C'est étrange. Je me suis habitué à elle beaucoup plus vite et beaucoup plus que je ne pensais. C'est étrange mais pas désagréable. Je me rends compte qu'elle a prit naturellement une grande place dans ma vie. Et ce que je ressens pour elle est tout aussi différent.

Après une heure d'intense réflexion, j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais c'est devenu clair. Je veux que Quatre arrête cette guerre. Je veux voir disparaître cette tristesse tapie au fond de ses prunelles. Je veux le voir sourire franchement. Je veux… Je veux, je veux. C'est incroyable à quelle vitesse j'ai pu m'affirmer. Il y a quelques heures, je n'avais aucune volonté propre. Je ne savais même pas ce que moi, je voulais. Il a suffit que Catherine passe par là pour vouloir.

Mais je me rends compte que c'est ridicule. La conclusion de tout ça, est que je veux le protéger de tout ce qui le fait souffrir. Car il souffre, j'en suis certain. Et cette guerre y est pour quelque chose. Je veux le protéger. Mais c'est ridicule de vouloir protéger quelqu'un qui n'en a pas besoin. Je suppose qu'à cause de ce grand chambardement, j'ai reporté ma volonté de protection sur la première personne qui me paraissait faible. Mais pourquoi cela ne s'est pas reporté sur Catherine ? Finalement, éprouver des sentiments, c'est assez ennuyeux. Je comprends de moins en moins mes propres réactions. Avant tout était bien plus simple…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« Va te coucher ! C'est mon tour », m'annonce Heero.

J'hoche la tête.

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir près de Quatre, m'informe Heero. Ce baka natté est intenable quand il dort. Même quand il ne dort pas d'ailleurs… Il a la bougeotte et s'agrippe à toi comme on s'agrippe à une bouée… »

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non. »

Il s'éloigne un peu, sans doute pour vérifier les alentours. Puis il vient s'asseoir là où j'étais. Je passe devant Duo qui grogne et agrippe son sac. Heero a peut-être raison. Ça ne vaut sûrement pas le coup de mourir étouffé de cette manière. J'avance donc vers Quatre. Celui-ci m'entend sans doute arriver car il se lève et me tend une couverture.

Je me glisse sous ma couverture près du petit blond. Et voilà mon cœur qui se met à battre à un rythme effréné. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait battre aussi vite. Comme quoi le fruit de mes réflexions n'est pas totalement faux.

Je contemple la voûte céleste en attendant que je me calme. J'aperçois soudain une ombre s'avancer vers Heero. Une natte se balance au gré des pas de la silhouette. Duo. Il enserre la taille de Heero qui n'a pas bougé, et s'appuie contre son dos. Je les entends chuchoter.

« Tu devrais dormir Duo. Après c'est ton tour… »

« Je n'y arrive pas. »

« Menteur. »

« … Tu sais, je pense à Trowa. Je me demandais ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à sa place. Tu sais, si tu n'avais pas été là… »

« Tu te serais battu, Duo. »

« Tu crois ? J'en suis pas si sûr. Je ne me suis jamais battu pour rien ou pour un idéal. Avec mon gang, je me suis battu pour survivre et protéger mes gars. Je me suis battu pour sœur Helen et le Père Maxwell. Et maintenant, je me bats pour toi et avec toi… Alors, si… »

« Duo, je suis là. Ça ne sert à rien de se poser la question. »

« Oui. Tu as probablement raison. »

« Retourne te coucher ! »

« Non. Je vais faire le guet avec toi. »

« Je peux le faire seul. »

« C'est plus marrant à deux. Et puis c'est rare de se retrouver seul. »

« Presque. »

« Bof ! Quat-chan est plus qu'au courant pour notre relation puisqu'il a été le premier à le savoir. Et le Lieutenant, ça ne le perturbera pas. Et puis, si ça le perturbe, m'en fiche ! »

« Comme tu veux. »

« Non, toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« … Reste. »

Je n'entends plus rien. Et Duo a tout à fait tort. Cette histoire me perturbe. Leur histoire me perturbe. Ainsi, la personne que Heero a choisi d'aimer et de protéger est cet exubérant natté, un pilote de Gundam. Une personne capable de se battre et de se défendre toute seule. L'idée que, quelques minutes plus tôt, je trouvais irrationnelle, elle ne serait donc pas si absurde ?

* * *

On est partit à l'aube. Nous faisons tout pour rester le plus longtemps possible à couvert. Ce n'était pas facile au début puisqu'il n'y avait rien pour nous couvrir hormis quelques blocs de rochers. Enfin, les couvertures couleur sable nous ont camouflés un minimum. Heureusement, vers le milieu de la matinée, nous sommes arrivés à l'orée d'une petite forêt de conifères. Les pins sont assez espacés entre eux mais c'est toujours ça de prit. Nous déambulons à la file indienne, Quatre ouvrant la marche et Heero la fermant.

Ce matin je les ai entendu parler. Ils devaient penser que je dormais. Duo s'était inquiété de me savoir avec eux. En quelque sorte, il ne me faisait pas encore totalement confiance. Je pouvais être encore un soldat au service de Oz pour les suivre jusqu'à leur Gundam. J'avoue que ces soupçons ne sont pas infondés. Moi, dans une situation identique, je ne sais pas si je leur aurais fait confiance. Heero n'avait rien dit. J'ai imaginé sans peine son visage crispé par la concentration, les sourcils froncés, ses lèvres ne formant qu'une seule ligne. Mais ce qui m'a le plus surprit c'est la réaction de Quatre. « Je crois en lui. » avait-il simplement dit. Et le débat avait été clos. Seul Duo avait rajouté un « puisque c'est toi qui le dit… » enthousiaste et vaguement soulagé. Je me pose encore des questions à son sujet. D'habitude je n'accorde pas autant d'intérêt à une personne mais Quatre bat tous les records. Je ne comprends absolument plus rien et il faudrait aussi ajouter que je ne fais aucun effort pour que la situation s'éclaircisse. Je suppose que le moment venu, je comprendrais…

Nous nous arrêtons pour manger quelque chose et boire un peu. Puis sans attendre un peu plus, nous reprenons notre marche. Si j'en crois la position du soleil, je dirai que nous nous dirigeons vers l'ouest. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, nous sortons du couvert des bois pour retrouver face à de petits arbustes rabougris. Le sol commence à se recouvrir de sable. Et nous remettons les couvertures sur nos têtes.

« A partir de là, c'est désert à perte de vue », nous informe Quatre.

« Tu sais où nous sommes ? » demande Duo.

« Pas au kilomètre près, mais oui. Nous devrions peut-être rester sous les arbres pour nous reposer. Il vaut mieux voyager de nuit. »

« On est à combien de la frontière ? » s'enquit Heero.

« Si on ne l'a pas déjà dépassé, on y est. Mais il faut nous en éloigner pour Rachid puisse venir nous chercher. »

« Dans ce cas, un peu de repos sera pas de refus. Il fait une chaleur à en crever ici ! »

Nous revenons donc sous les pins puis nous nous reposons. Je crois bien que je me suis endormis parce que quand j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil se couche déjà. Soudain une gourde envahit mon champ de vision.

« Bois un peu ! » me conseille Quatre. « Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir. »

J'hoche la tête en guise de remerciement et boit une gorgée. Puis Heero sonne l'heure du départ. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé mais au bout d'un moment, une armure mobile nous barre la route.

« Quatre-sama ! » j'entends par les haut-parleurs.

« Rachid ! Merci d'être venu… »

Une jeep s'approche de nous. Une homme portant moustache et toque rouge se gare près de nous.

« Quatre-sama ! Je suis content de vous savoir en vie ! Duo-kun ! Vous êtes toujours le bienvenue ! »

« Quatre-sama ! Montez vite ! Le coin n'est pas sûr. »

« A toute à l'heure Rachid ! »

Nous grimpons dans la jeep. Ils l'ont appelé Quatre-sama ? Quatre est-il quelqu'un de si important pour eux ? Et puis, je croyais que les pilotes de Gundam se battaient seuls. Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas pour Quatre. Quand je disais qu'il avait du charisme, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Il est capable de rallier les gens à sa cause. Je ne sais pas si tous les pilotes sont comme lui mais je comprends pourquoi ils sont tant redoutés. Il est clair que Heero, force le respect pour sa détermination ; Duo, pour son sens de l'amitié et sa loyauté ; Quatre pour son charisme. Je me demande comment sont les deux autres.

Nous arrivons à la base souterraine de l'unité Maganac. La soirée se déroule tellement vite que je me retrouve allongé sur un lit, dans une chambre de la base. Je me souviens à peine de ce que j'ai mangé pendant le banquet organisé en l'honneur de Quatre-sama, Duo-kun et Heero-kun. Moi aussi j'ai eu droit aux honneurs il me semble. Mais ça m'est égal ce genre de considération. Je regarde donc le plafond de ma nouvelle chambre. Pour combien de temps ? Je n'en sais rien.

Ma porte s'ouvre sur un Quatre se mordant la lèvre. Lorsqu'il la referme, il éclate d'un petit rire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » je demande au bout d'un moment.

« Ce n'est rien… il se trouve que Duo et moi on a eu à peu près la même idée. Peu importe. Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! »

Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la saisi et mon cœur recommence son exercice de batterie. Une fois debout, il me la tient toujours avec un petit sourire timide. Finalement, il la lâche. Grosse douleur à la poitrine, comme de la… déception ? Etant donné que je ne suis pas près de saisir, de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, je me contente donc d'établir une liste mentale de leurs effets somatiques. Un rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère est facile à détecter. Ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire reste un mystère.

Je suis donc Quatre à travers la base. On arrive devant une immense porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre et je me retrouve aux pieds de trois Gundams. Il m'amène vers un Gundam rouge, le 03, celui que j'ai affronté en Sibérie.

« Voici Heavyarms ! A côté c'est Sandrock, mon Gundam. Et là-bas, c'est Deathscythe, le Gundam de Duo. »

« C'est drôle. Celui-là nous l'appelons 03, le tien 04 et celui de Duo, 02. Heero, 01 et le dernier 05. »

Quatre éclate de rire.

« Ça c'est bien Oz ! Il ont aucun idée de notre identité pourtant ils connaissent déjà nos noms sans le savoir. C'est assez ironique. »

« Je trouve aussi. »

Quatre redevient subitement sérieux. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Que comptes-tu faire exactement après ? Je veux dire, une fois que tu seras dans l'espace. »

« Je suppose que je vais combattre Oz. Je vais sans soute aider les rebelles. »

« C'est une bonne idée. En plus je connais un groupe de rebelle qui ont bien besoin d'aide en ce moment. Si tu es prêt à les aider… »

« Je ne me suis pas fixé d'autre but en ce moment. »

Quatre me scrute attentivement, comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

« Je leur parlerai de toi si tu veux. Ils sont encore sur Terre mais ils vont bientôt partir dans l'espace. »

Je ne dis rien. J'hoche simplement la tête.

« Ils s'appellent Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner et Wufei Chang. Tu veux toujours les aider ? »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il plaisante ? Non. Il est très sérieux.

« Ce que tu me proposes, c'est de me joindre à vous… »

« Exactement. »

« Je n'ai pas de Gundam… »

« Non seulement je te propose un Gundam, mais aussi un nom. »

« Pardon ? »

« Le pilote de Heavyarms s'appelait Trowa Barton. Et il se trouve qu'il avait lui aussi emprunté ce nom. Tout comme Heero et Duo. Heero Yuy est, comme tu dois le savoir, le nom du leader pacifiste. Duo, c'est un peu plus compliqué… Alors acceptes-tu de devenir Trowa Barton pilote du Heavyarms ? »

J'hésite. La proposition est tentante. Mais…

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu n'as jamais eu de ces intuitions, ces vérités qui s'imposent à toi, avec tellement de puissance que tu ne peux absolument pas l'ignorer. »

Je vois exactement ce qu'il veut dire. C'est la même chose qui s'est produit avec Heero et Quatre.

« A chaque fois que je te regarde, c'est ce que je vois. A chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, je sais. Tu es un pilote de Gundam. Et tu aurais dû l'être depuis le début. Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Ta place est auprès de nous, en tant que pilote. »

Je reste silencieux. Quatre se rapproche de moi et me prendre une main dans les siennes. Battements de cœur à un rythme effréné.

« Je sais bien que tu dois y réfléchir. Je comprends. Mais laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose : si tu vas dans l'espace, tu ne trouveras aucun groupe rebelle contre Oz. Les colonies vont bientôt nous tourner le dos. C'est pour ça que nous devons repartir, pour éviter que la situation n'empire. »

Il me lâche enfin. Pointe de déception.

« Je vais maintenant te laisser réfléchir. Mais pour ça je vais te conduire au meilleur endroit qui soit. »

Il se détourne et je lui emboîte le pas. Il me conduit à un ascenseur. Nous montons sur une passerelle. Quatre m'amène devant le Heavyarms. Il me fait entrer dans le cockpit.

« Installe-toi et réfléchit. Connecte-toi avec le Gundam. Je suis sûr que même lui te reconnaîtra comme son pilote… »

Quatre referme le cockpit. Sous les consignes de Quatre, je me connecte au Heavyarms. Immédiatement, je me retrouve dans une atmosphère vaguement familière. Ou du moins, aurait dû l'être ? Je n'arrive pas à exprimer ce sentiment de plénitude qui m'envahit. Sentiment familier mais totalement inconnu. Etrange, non ? Les MS de Oz n'ont rien à voir avec le Gundam. A chaque fois que j'en pilotais un, j'éprouvais ce sentiment que je qualifierais aujourd'hui de dégoût. Enfin je crois. M'interroger sur les sentiments, ce que je croyais ne jamais avoir eu, est tout nouveau et pas facile à interpréter. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire machine arrière.

Je sors du cockpit. Ma décision est prise. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a motivé, mais j'y réfléchirais plus tard. Quatre m'attend devant, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J'en étais sûr. Cette armure est faite pour toi, et tu es fais pour elle. »

« J'ai décidé que je vous aiderai. »

« Merci infiniment, Trowa Barton. »

Ça me fait une drôle d'impression de s'entendre appeler par un nom qui n'est pas le sien. Surtout pour moi, qui n'aie pas de nom. Je suppose que je m'y ferai. On s'habitue à tout à ce qu'on dit. Alors, je m'habituerai à ce nom. Ce nom qui me donne une existence réelle. Même si c'est un leurre.

Je pose mes yeux sur le Gundam, enfin mon Gundam maintenant, sur celui de Quatre et puis sur son pilote. Celui-ci s'adosse à la rambarde de la passerelle. J'obverse son profil, puis je l'imite.

« Si tu as des questions ? »

« De qui devrais-je prendre mes ordres ? »

« Du professeur S. Mais je doute que tu aies beaucoup d'ordre de mission de sa part dans la mesure où ils sont poursuivis par Oz. Nous sommes seuls désormais. »

« Vous n'êtes pas seuls. Nous sommes cinq maintenant. »

« Oui. »

Sourire de Quatre. Envie de sourire de mon côté. Je sens d'ailleurs le coin droit de ma lèvre se relever légèrement. Mais cela reste assez discret.

« Tu disais que tu avais eu la même idée que Duo, tout à l'heure… »

« Oh ! Disons que j'ai croisé Duo dans les couloirs et plus spécialement devant la chambre de Heero. Mais leur réunion n'a rien avoir avec les Gundams… »

« Je vois. »

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? D'habitude, ils sont plus discrets, mais je suppose que le stress et la peur a dû les rendre beaucoup moins… euh… discret. »

« En fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Ils sont forts… Alors pourquoi ils se protègent ? Pourquoi… »

… je veux protéger quelqu'un qui n'en a pas besoin, je finis mentalement. Quatre observe mon profil, je le sens vaguement intrigué. Il semble réfléchir quelque instant.

« Je suppose qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas si je te réponds », marmonne-t-il pour lui-même. « C'est vrai qu'ils sont tous les deux très forts individuellement. Ils sont tout à fait aptes à se protéger eux-mêmes. Mais, à mon sens, protéger quelqu'un ce n'est pas que ça. »

Il relève la tête et dirige son regard au loin.

« Pour être plus concret, tu vois, Heero, ce n'est pas Duo qu'il protège. Ce qu'il veut à tout prix préserver, c'est son sourire, son optimisme. Parce que si Duo peut distribuer des sourires, et plaisanter à tout va, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tout va bien pour lui. Parce que le passé de Duo est bien plus sombre qu'on peut l'imaginer. Et Heero, même si lui-même ne le sait pas encore, a besoin plus que tout au monde de Duo, de ses sourires, de son optimisme… »

Quatre me dévisage en souriant. Il pose un coude sur la rambarde et appuie son menton sur sa paume.

« Duo, c'est un peu différent. Lui, il le protège de… disons… de Heero, du Perfect Soldier. Avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, Heero était un garçon taciturne et pensait un peu comme une machine programmée pour accomplir le plus efficacement ses missions. Grâce à Duo, Heero a pu s'épanouir, à sourire et même à développer un certain sens de l'humour… Duo l'a rendu beaucoup humain. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont besoin de l'un de l'autre. »

Je garde un silence méditatif.

« Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle-là », je déclare finalement.

« … Bien, il est temps de dire aux deux autres que j'ai trouvé un autre Trowa Barton. »

« Tu avais calculé ça depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'avoue », réponds Quatre en riant. « Duo, dans ses mauvais jours, me traite de « sale petit manipulateur ».

Bond cardiaque, plus envie irrépressible des deux coins de mes lèvres s'obliquer vers les joues. Plus envie de poser ma main sur sa tête. Je sens que si je m'en tiens à la description physique des signes, je ne vais pas beaucoup avancer. Mais maintenant, je sais pourquoi ce n'est pas ridicule de vouloir le protéger. Je ressens la même volonté que Duo et Heero. Et je crois avoir compris que Heero et Duo sont ensemble comme… un couple. Donc, si on va par là, je suis…

« Amoureux ? »

« Pardon ? » me demande Quatre.

« Heero et Duo… »

« Ils s'aiment, oui. »

« Ah… Je vois. Je crois que je comprends un peu mieux. »

Quatre haussent les sourcils, un peu désorienté. Et moi, j'ai enfin compris le sens de tous ces signes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as compris, Trowa ? »

« Que je t'aime comme Heero et Duo s'aiment, enfin je crois… », je réponds pensivement.

Quatre rougit violemment. Il se recule, les yeux écarquillés. Il se met à bégayer quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je crois qu'il veut me demander ce qui me fait dire ça.

« Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe toujours quand je suis à tes côtés, pourquoi j'ai envie de sourire et pourquoi je veux te protéger toi et pas Catherine, ou quelqu'un de plus faible. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté sur Heero et Duo, j'ai l'impression que pour moi c'est pareil. Mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr. Après tout, je ne crois pas que l'amour ne soit juste que des manifestations somatiques, non ? »

Quatre n'a pas changé de position. Il ouvre la bouche, puis la ferme. Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi a-t-il une réaction pareille ? Il ouvre une dernière fois. Il soupire. Et enfin, il éclate de rire. Il se plie en deux et doit même se retenir à la rambarde.

« Et il me dit ça comme ça ? » j'entends entre deux crises de fou rire.

Des larmes commencent le long de ses joues. Moi, le faire pleurer de rire ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? Enfin maintenant, moi, j'ai compris ce que je ressens. Et c'est quoi la suite de l'histoire ? J'observe Quatre qui n'a pas pu se retenir longtemps à la rambarde puisqu'il est maintenant assis par terre.

Des borborygmes sortent de ma gorge. De drôle de sons. Mon… rire ? Fait avéré : le rire de Quatre est contagieux. Voilà que je me mets moi aussi à rire. Et pour rien en plus. Quatre s'arrête subitement, étonné. Mes épaules sont violemment secouées, ainsi que mes côtés. L'hilarité de Quatre reprend de plus belle.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on rit tous les deux. Quatre se relève, il s'approche de moi avec un simple sourire. Il prend mes joues entre ses mains et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'étudie avec stupeur le visage de Quatre. Celui-ci a les yeux fermés, les traits détendus. Oui, je crois qu'une comparaison avec un ange n'est pas mauvaise. Et, moi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? C'est quoi la suite logique ?

Quatre se recule et nos lèvres se séparent. Il me fait un petit sourire amusé.

« Tu penses trop, Trowa ! Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre chacun notre chambre… »

Il s'éloigne. Je suis un peu déçu. Enfin un sentiment que je commence à bien connaître. Tout comme ces pulsions irrésistibles qui font que j'attrape Quatre par le coude, le retourne vers moi et l'embrasse. Cette fois, je savoure pleinement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pose lentement mes mains sur sa taille, celles de Quatre s'enroulent autour de mon cou. Une délicieuse chaleur m'envahit. Je sens ses lèvres bouger sous les miennes puis s'entrouvrir légèrement. Quelque chose d'humide me caresse timidement ma lèvre supérieure. Répondant à la demande silencieuse de Quatre, j'entrouvre les miennes et nos langues se rejoignent pour entamer un timide ballet. Je sens Quatre se presser contre moi, puis relâcher la pression en s'éloignant.

« Je crois… Je crois qu'on devrait vraiment aller dormir parce que sinon… sinon… »

« Tu as raison, Quatre. »

J'ai maintenant besoin de calme pour méditer sur ce qui vient de se produire, sur ce que cela implique. Et je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil nous mettra les idées bien en place. Et je sais que Quatre ressent la même chose, la même nécessité pour y voir un peu plus clair.

Nous retournons donc chacun dans nos chambres. Au moment où on allait se séparer, Quatre m'embrasse tendrement en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je fais de même. Je m'allonge quelques instants après sur mon lit. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens… complet. J'ai un but, une famille d'accueil, une identité même si elle est fausse, pour le moment je m'en contenterai. Et j'ai Quatre…

* * *

C'est le matin, il me semble. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Heero rentre après l'avoir inviter à le faire.

« Je viens te chercher, on prend notre petit déjeuner. »

« Je te suis. »

Heero m'amène donc dans la grande salle à manger de la demeure d'un pilote des unités Maganac. Duo et Quatre sont déjà attablés. Ils sont en pleine conversation : Quatre remue ses céréales avec sa cuillère et Duo l'écoute la bouche ouverte prête à avaler sa tartine qu'il ne croque pas. Subitement, sa tartine tombe sur la table. Duo se relève à moitié frappant la table du plat de ses mains.

« Il t'a dit ça comme ça ? » s'exclame-t-il, sidéré.

Quatre hoche la tête. Puis Duo éclate de rire. Tous les deux remarquent enfin notre présence. Quatre me sourit franchement et Duo lève le pouce.

« Ça, c'est de la déclaration ! »

Heero me jette un regard en coin. Je me contente d'hausser les épaules. Heero va s'asseoir près de Duo et Quatre me fait signe de le rejoindre. Alors je m'installe sur la chaise à côté de lui, Quatre se relève brusquement et pose une main sur mon épaule.

« Heero, Duo, j'ai trouvé Trowa Barton, le pilote de Heavyarms. »

Duo s'interrompt encore une fois, la tartine en l'air. Je me demande s'il va la finir un jour sa tartine… Heero fronce les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est simple : je vous présente Trowa Barton », me désigne-t-il en se plaçant derrière moi.

Je sens maintenant ses deux mains sur chacune de mes épaules. Voyant que les deux autre ne disent rien, il se penche un peu en avant. Son torse repose presque sur ma tête. J'ai d'ailleurs envie de m'y appuyer, mais je ne fais rien. Ce n'est pas le moment.

« Hier soir, j'ai amené Trowa dans le hangar. Heavyarms l'a totalement accepté. Je suis même persuadé que c'est lui qui aurait dû être à nos côtés depuis le début. »

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » demande Heero.

« Absolument certain. »

« Et de toute façon, les intuitions de Quat-chan se sont toujours révélées exactes », renchérit Duo. « Bienvenue dans l'équipe Tro ! Après ce que tu as dit hier soir à Quat-chan, tu ne dois pas manquer de courage, ou bien tu es simplement inconscient. De toute façon, être un pilote de Gundam demande au moins une de ces deux qualités, si ce n'est pas les deux… »

Quatre accentue sa pression sur mes épaules puis me lâche et s'assoie à mes côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit hier ? » demande Heero assez intrigué.

« Ce que toi, tu as mis près d'une semaine à me dire. »

« Ah ! Je vois… Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans l'équipe pilote Trowa Barton ! »

Le reste du petit-déjeuner, nous discutons de la situation politique entre les Colonies, la Terre, OZ et nous. En tant qu'ancien officier de Oz, je leur apporte des éléments capitaux dans ce qui est maintenant ma lutte, mon combat.

« Tu dis que Zechs Merquise a récupéré les pièces de mon Gundam ? »

« Oui. Et il a aussi fait importé une grande quantité de gundamium dans sa base au lac Victoria. »

« Il doit certainement vouloir réparer mon Gundam. »

« Mais pourquoi faire ? » demande Duo. « Il a déjà le Tallgeese, non ? »

« Pour t'affronter à nouveau », répond Quatre.

« Je pars au lac Victoria. »

« Que vas-tu y faire ? » l'interroge Quatre.

« Ça dépend. Si le Gundam est fini, je le vole, dans le cas contraire je le détruis. »

Heero se lève de table pour aller préparer ses affaires. Duo soupire bruyamment.

« Et c'est repartit ! J'imagine que ça pouvait pas durer… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Duo ! J'irai avec lui… », décide Quatre.

« Non », je m'oppose calmement. « Je suis un ancien soldat de Oz. Il n'y a pas mieux comme couverture pour aller aux renseignements. »

« Sauf que tu n'es plus un soldat pour eux puisque tu as fuis avec nous… », objecte Duo

« Pas fuis, mais surveillé. Tu t'es infiltré dans notre groupe, tu t'es arrangé pour qu'on te fasse confiance et nous t'avons même donné le nom de Trowa et le Heavyarms. Tu vois où je veux en venir Trowa… ? »

J'hoche la tête.

« Très bien. Tro ! Je te confie mon Heero à une seule condition : interdiction formelle, quitte à l'assommer ou autre, qu'il s'approche du petit bouton rouge sous peine de mettre le Shinigami en colère. Et crois-moi, tu n'as aucune envie de voir le Shinigami en colère ! »

« Bien reçu ! » j'approuve avec un salut militaire avec le coin droit de ma lèvre qui remonte sensiblement.

« Dans ce cas, Trowa, tu devrais aller poser Heavyarms sur un camion transporteur. »

J'acquiesce et me lève. Je pars ensuite dans la direction des entrepôts.

Une demi-heure plus tard, mon Gundam est solidement attaché et camouflé sur le transporteur. Je descends du camion et rejoins Quatre en compagnie de Rachid et de quelques hommes. Heero me rejoint suivit de Duo. Ce dernier me regarde durement. Apparemment, j'ai tout intérêt à éloigner Heero d'un bouton d'autodestruction, rouge ou pas.

Les hommes de l'unité Maganac nous encouragent et nous souhaitent bonne chance. La cérémonie d'adieu se déroule assez rapidement et sans discours solennel. Heero monte du côté passager du camion. Je m'apprête à faire de même quand une main retient la portière. Quatre me regarde droit dans les yeux, sérieux.

« Sois prudent ! Lorsque la guerre sera finie, nous reparlerons de ce qui s'est passé hier. »

« … Toi aussi, reste en vie ! »

Quatre me sourit et s'éloigne. Je monte dans la cabine et démarre le semi-remorque. Je ne fais pas dix mètres que Duo courre après nous. Une fois arrivé de mon côté, il grimpe sur le marchepied et s'accroche à la fenêtre.

« N'oublie pas ta promesse Tro ! » me dit-il avant de descendre.

« C'était quoi cette promesse ? »

« Je dois faire en sorte que Heero ne touche pas aux boutons rouges sous peine d'éveiller la colère du Shinigami. Et d'après lui, je ne veux pas éveiller la colère du Shinigami… »

« Ano baka ! » marmonne Heero.

J'éclate d'un petit rire. Puis Heero et moi, on s'enfonce dans le désert laissant derrière nous la base et les deux personnes qui nous sont chers…

* * *

**A la fin de la guerre**

J'aide Quatre à sortir de son Gundam. Encore une fois, il a risqué sa vie. Mais encore une fois, grâce à son charisme et sans doute son charme, il a réussi à rallier cette Dorothy Catalonia à nous.

Nous rejoignons les autres pilotes de Gundam. Finalement, nous avons tous survécu, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Heero a sauvé la Terre, Wufei a enfin tué Treize Kushrénada et Duo s'est occupé de nos bourreaux de professeurs. Je les ai rencontré alors qu'ils travaillaient sur le Vayaete et le Mercurius. La seule chose qui est sortie de notre rencontre c'est qu'ils sont incroyablement intelligents mais incroyablement siphonnés comme dirait Duo.

J'amène Quatre à l'infirmerie. Sally nous y attend accompagné d'une fille que je ne connais pas.

« Dans quel état tu es Quatre ! »

Quatre relève la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« Iria… Je suis content que tu sois là ! Trowa, je te présente Iria, une de mes sœurs aînées. »

« Voilà donc le fameux Trowa… »

Un petit sourire orne le visage de la femme. J'ai la vague impression que Quatre lui a raconté la façon dont je me suis déclaré, si on peut appeler ça une déclaration… Est-ce que ça va me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin ?

Sally aide Quatre à s'allonger sur le lit. Iria me fiche littéralement à la porte. J'attends patiemment derrière la porte. Duo et Heero viennent me rejoindre après quelques minutes.

« Sally s'occupe de Quat-chan ? »

« Oui », je réponds.

« Tu vois Duo ! Elle est déjà occupée… »

Il fit mine de faire demi-tour. Duo le retient fermement par le bas de son débardeur.

« Pas si vite ! Toi, tu y passes après. »

« Duo… »

« Heero Yuy… C'est un ordre ! Et puis, compte sur moi pour pas te lâcher… »

Aussitôt dit, Duo emprisonne les épaules de Heero avec ses bras et le plaque contre lui. C'est vraiment dommage que Quatre ne soit pas aussi récalcitrant de temps en temps. Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Heero soupire, fataliste. Il me lance un regard à demi exaspéré. Je le connais suffisamment bien aujourd'hui pour savoir que le cinéma de Duo de l'ennuie pas. Au contraire. Je me demande parfois s'il ne le fait pas un peu exprès. Qui sait ?

Sally s'apprête à sortir quand elle se fige.

« Tiens tu es encore là Trowa ? Ah Heero, tu tombes bien. Iria t'attend pour ton bilan… »

« Et Quatre ? » je demande.

« Il vaut mieux qu'il reste un peu allongé et qu'il se repose. Sans compter la perte du sang, cette bataille l'a beaucoup fatiguée. Mais tu peux aller le voir à condition que tu ne le fasses pas rire… », rajoute-elle avec une œillade.

J'hausse un sourcil à peine moqueur. J'ai peut-être beaucoup appris ces derniers temps sur les sentiments, sur tout ce qui fait que je suis un être humain et cela, pour une grande part, grâce à Quatre, mais je ne suis toujours pas le genre de personne à faire rire les gens… Bon, c'est vrai, ça arrive que je fasse rire Quatre, mais la plupart de temps c'est complètement involontaire. D'accord, je vois. Sally doit aussi être au courant pour l'incident entrepôt. D'où l'œillade. Sans accorder d'autre regard à Sally, je pénètre dans l'infirmerie. Iria pointe du doigt une porte bleue. Je suppose que c'est la chambre où se repose Quatre. Je l'ouvre.

Quatre est allongé, droit comme un i, les yeux clos avec un air passablement énervé. Il ouvre les yeux quand il m'entend refermer la porte.

« Trowa ? »

« Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. »

« Ça va mieux maintenant… Sauf que je n'ai aucune envie de rester au lit. Mais comme je ne peux même plus tenir debout, je me sens encore plus frustré. »

J'esquisse un petit sourire en m'asseyant sur une chaise à son chevet. J'écarte doucement quelques mèches blondes dégageant ainsi son front. Qutre ferme les yeux en inspirant profondément.

« Merci », me dit-il.

« De quoi ? »

« D'être là. »

« … Au fait, rassure-moi ! Dis-moi qu'il y a au moins une personne dans cette galaxie qui ne connaisse pas cette histoire ! »

Les épaules de Quatre commencent à se soulever. Mauvais signe. Quatre éclate de petit rire très vite étouffé par un gémissement de douleur. Il porte une main à sa blessure.

« S'il te plait Trowa ! Ne me fais pas rire… »

« Désolé. »

« Le pire c'est que tu ne la fais même pas exprès… Mais je te rassure. Il y a au moins 1 personne qui ne le sait pas. Quoique je ne parierai pas là-dessus. Je suis désolé que ça te dérange. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas spécialement. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi il arrive que je déclenche quelques rires quand je traverse cette base… »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne savais pas que ça allait si loin. »

« Ne t'excuse pas ! C'est de ma faute. Je suppose que j'aurais dû être plus… pragmatique à ce moment-là. »

Quatre pose une main sur mes genoux avec un doux sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Trowa, tu es quelqu'un de franc ! Ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là, tu n'aurais pas pu le dire autrement et je n'aurai pas voulu que tu le dises autrement. C'est très bien comme ça, crois-moi ! »

« Si tu le dis. »

Quatre referme les yeux. Sa main, posée sur une de mes cuisses, se relève. Je sais immédiatement ce qu'il veut. Aussi, nos doigts s'entremêlent, pendant que, de mon autre main, je lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Après quelques secondes, Quatre réussit finalement à s'endormir. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre lentement. Iria passe la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Il s'est endormi ? » me demande-t-elle.

J'acquiesce. Elle nous observe puis sourit. Enfin, elle me fait signe de la rejoindre. Je me relève après avoir démêler nos doigts. Je caresse une dernière fois son visage avant d'y déposer un léger baiser. Puis je sors de la chambre.

« Merci de veiller son mon petit frère. Prends bien soin de lui surtout ! »

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle veut dire par-là, mais ma volonté de protéger Quatre est toujours aussi forte. Donc, tant que je serai là, à ses côtés, je ferai en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux pour lui. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas le protéger de tout, en ma présence ou non.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Parfait alors ! Allez, c'est ton tour pour la visite médicale ! »

* * *

**Quelques jours après**

« Je suis désolé, mais il n'en est pas question ! » gronde Catherine. « Nous n'avons plus de place ! »

« Cathy, en fait, il serait… »

« Non, Directeur ! Je refuse catégoriquement qu'il travaille avec nous. »

« Cathy… Je suis quand même le directeur et… »

« Et c'est mon petit frère ! »

Je regarde assez impassiblement Cathy se disputer avec le directeur du cirque. Je sens la main de Quatre dans mon dos. Il a l'air visiblement gêné.

« Ecoute Trowa ! Je t'aime beaucoup et tu le sais. Et si tu le ne savais pas, ben, maintenant tu le sais. Et il hors de question que tu passes ta vie dans un cirque. On voyage tout le temps, les horaires sont impossibles et ce Directeur est un vrai pingre ! »

« Hey ! Cathy, tu vas un peu loin là ! » proteste ledit Directeur.

Quatre étouffe le fou rire qui menace de jaillir.

« Vis ta vie Trowa ! Et malgré toute l'affection que tu me portes, ta vie n'est pas auprès de moi. Non mais regarde-le ! Ce garçon qui est à tes côtés, il est tout malingre ! Tout pâle ! Tout mimi ! Ca se voit tout de suite qu'il a besoin de toi. Tu n'auras pas l'audace d'abandonner ce pauvre petit ange ? Hein Trowa ? »

Mon regard se fixe sur Quatre. Celui-ci a la tête baissée, les épaules secouées d'un fou rire silencieux.

« Donc, ce que tu me demandes c'est de rester avec Quatre… »

« T'as tout compris petit frère ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à refuser sinon, je te renie et je libère Pacha pour qu'il te mange tout cru. Ou cuit, mais cela dépendra à quel point tu m'auras énervé… »

« Pacha ne t'obéira pas », je riposte calmement.

« Personne n'oserait défier le terrible regard de la Grande Catherine quand elle est en colère, pas même un lion », rétorque-t-elle.

Cathy met ses poings sur ses hanches, le visage sévère. Puis son visage se détendit en regardant Quatre qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour garder son calme.

« Franchement, avoue qu'il n'y a même pas à choisir entre rester avec moi ou avec lui ! Avoue qu'il est bien plus mignon que moi ! »

« Toi aussi, tu es mignonne », je déclare sereinement.

« Raah ! T'es vraiment bouché ! Je parie que tu te moques de moi… Trowa Barton, tu me le paieras ! »

Je souris alors que Cathy s'éloigne en faisant semblant d'être furieuse. Le directeur secoue la tête, un rien fataliste partit vaquer à ses occupations.

« Bon, je crois que tu n'as pas trop le choix, Trowa. »

« Oui. Mais comme elle l'a fait remarqué, c'est un choix facile… »

Je lui souris. D'après Duo, c'est un sourire « spécial pour Quat-chan ». Apparemment, c'est quelque chose que je n'offre à personne d'autre.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant que nos sœurs nous ont toutes les deux fichues à la porte ? » me demande Quatre.

« Facile. Il suffit de se trouver un chez nous… »

Le sourire de Quatre s'agrandit. Il me prend la main, puis m'entraîne vers la voiture garée devant le cirque.

« Très bien ! Maintenant, il va falloir éplucher les petites annonces… »

Owari

* * *

A y est fini ! Pff ! Il a pas été facile celui-là ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Le prochain à être cuisiner : Heero… (petit clin d'œil à Yat !) Mais avant de le cuisiner, va falloir attendre… je ne sais pas combien de temps.

Zib à tous le monde !

* * *

(1) Franchement, c'est la question que je me pose sans arrêt.


	3. Heero

Titre : Mondes alternatifs

Résumé : 5 chapitres plus ou moins longs. Dans chaque chapitre, un des pilotes de Gundam n'est pas un pilote de Gundam.

Sous-titre : Heero

Genre : POV Heero et comme il devrait pas avoir de problèmes particuliers ce ne sera qu'un POV Heero (faut pas oublier que c'est un super boy !). AU et shonen ai

Couple : un 1x2 ou le contraire ou 1+2. Moi, je suis comme le lecteur, je ne sais pas à l'avance comme ça se finira. Du moins, on a tous une petite idée mais quant à savoir comment elle va se dérouler, l'idée…

Résumé : comme pour Duo et Trowa mais avec Heero. Peux toujours pas mieux faire comme résumé.

Disclaimer : bon, TOUT est à moi, à savoir : l'ordinateur portable, l'inspiration, les kilos supplémentaires pour abus de chocolat, l'histoire, le laguiole de Duo que je lui ai prêté, les grenades, l'alarme à incendie, la tente et divers accessoires qui s'avèreront peut-être inutile par la suite, les feuilles de brouillons quand je suis en cours, l'encre avec laquelle j'écris, et mon invariable tchatche pour ne rien dire. Bref. Et dans la mesure où c'est moi qui les fais parler, bouger, butiner, penser… on peut donc dire qu'ils sont quand même un peu à moi, non ?

**Je me souviens plus si j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai mis MA en attente... Enfin, bref, un gros merci à Kelidril, Shima-chan, Thealie et Sekiei. **

**Bonne lecture et Joyeuses Fêtes! **

**POV Heero**

Mes doigts filent à vive allure sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Mes yeux restent fixés sur l'écran. Des dizaines de lignes sans queue ni tête défilent devant moi. Pour quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté, ce ne serait qu'un capharnaüm mais pour quelqu'un comme moi, tout cela a un sens bien précis. Je branche une clé usb pour copier les données. Je dois faire vite, l'alarme a dû être donnée. D'ailleurs, une radio commence à grésiller derrière moi. Je me lève et me dirige à grand pas vers le corps allongé. Je le retourne et m'empare de sa radio.

« -Equipe Delta au rapport. »

« -Ici équipe Delta, ras ! »

« -Roger ! Continuez les recherches ! »

« -Roger ! »

Je brise la radio. L'homme que je viens de retourner commence à cligner des paupières. Je l'assomme une nouvelle fois. Je regarde l'avancée du téléchargement. 47. J'observe rapidement le soldat allongé à mes pieds. 1, 68 mètres. 65 kilos. 40 de pointure. Je pense que ça fera l'affaire. Je retire le pantalon, la veste et les rangers du soldat et les enfile. Ils sont à peine plus larges mais ce n'est pas gênant. Je récupère aussi son arme à feu, avec les trois chargeurs. Je les inspecte rapidement. Suffisamment graissée. Chargeurs pleins. Parfait.

Un léger signal m'indique que le téléchargement est terminé. Je récupère ma clé et la cache dans un de mes rangers. Je sors de la petite salle en enjambant d'autres corps. Personne en vue pour le moment. Début plan 1 : activation de la diversion. Je sors d'une de mes poches une petite télécommande. J'appuis sur un bouton qui déclenche tout de suite une demi-douzaine d'explosion. Parfait. Le hangar de Mobil Dolls doit être partiellement détruit. Je file dans la direction opposée, vers les quartiers des soldats de Oz. Je ne croise relativement que peu d'hommes. Cela facilite ma fuite. Je passe par les cuisines puis je vole un de leurs camions de ravitaillement. A la sortie de la base un garde stoppe mon véhicule.

« -Autorisation de sortie et votre matricule, soldat ! »

Sans un mot, je lui présente des papiers d'autorisation ainsi qu'un matricule falsifiés. Le soldat n'y voit que du feu et me laisse sortir de la base.

C'est décidément trop facile…

* * *

Après avoir abandonné le camion dans une décharge avec les vêtements militaires, je me dirige à pied vers ma demeure. Elle se situe dans une banlieue huppée de la Colonie L1. Je dois en avoir pour une petite demi-heure à pied. Mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. J'aime beaucoup ces moments de solitude, ces rares moments où je peux réfléchir sur moi-même, où je doute. Je doute du bien fondé de mes actions. Pour moi, elle me semble juste. Mais je sais que je suis qu'un rouage bien huilé au sein d'une organisation rebelle secrète. Je ne connais pas le but, la finalité de mes actions. Alors je doute. Je me demande si je fais bien de leur faire confiance…

J'arrive devant une immense demeure. Style Renaissance, avec des pilastres le long des façades blanches, un perron en faux marbre entouré de deux statuts, deux nues féminins portant chacune une amphore sur leurs épaules. Je pousse la lourde porte en bois sculpté et pénètre dans un grand hall pratiquement vide. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, vêtu d'un costume noir sort d'une pièce adjacente et s'incline devant moi.

« -Bienvenue Yuy-sama ! »

J'hoche rapidement la tête.

« -Tanaka-sama vous attend dans le petit salon. »

« -Merci. »

Je me dirige donc vers le petit salon où un vieil homme, sexagénaire, fumant un cigare, travaille tranquillement derrière un bureau en bois d'acajou. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur un petit fauteuil face à lui.

« -Personne ne t'a vu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Personne ne se souviendra de moi », je réponds.

« -N'oublie pas Yuy ! Ce n'est pas par charité et bonté d'âme que je te laisse vivre sous mon toit. »

« -Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. »

« -J'en suis persuadé. Parlons travail ! Trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur cette personne ! »

« -Très bien. »

Je me lève et m'incline. Je repasse dans le hall en sortant du bureau et gravit les marches de l'escalier menant au premier. Je traverse quelques couloirs pour entrer dans ce qui me sert de chambre. Celle-ci n'a vraiment rien de sophistiquée. A première vue, on pourrait dire que c'est une chambre d'hôtel. Un simple lit, une table de chevet avec une lampe, une armoire et une commode. La seule touche personnelle est le complexe informatique installé sur un bureau. Il s'agit simplement de mon ordinateur portable et quelques accessoires supplémentaires.

Je m'assoie en face de l'écran et le déverrouille. En bas à droite de l'écran, une petite lettre se décachette et se referme régulièrement. Signal que j'ai un message. Je clique rapidement sur l'icône. Une fenêtre s'ouvre.

_To : Loyh _

_From : Jhogs _

_Object : cours par correspondance : retard. _

_Nous n'avons pas reçu votre dernier devoir. Veuillez nous l'envoyez au plus vite avec le motif de votre retard. Dans le cas contraire, nous serions obligés de vous pénaliser de deux points par jour de retard dans la notation. _

_Merci de votre compréhension. _

_La direction Jhogs. _

Je regarde ma montre. Il a dit vrai. J'ai 45 minutes de retard. Je referme la fenêtre et branche ma clé. Quelques instants après, la liste de données s'affiche sur mon écran. En aussi peu de temps, je brise le code de cryptage et une liste de nom et d'objectifs de mission deviennent lisible. A mon tour, je protège la liste avec mon système de protection, bien meilleur que ceux d'Oz. Un programme virus est bien plus efficace qu'une simple barrière. J'ouvre ma boite à e-mail.

_To : Jhogs_

_From : Loyh_

_Object : cours par correspondance : devoir sur le système immunitaire humain. _

_Je n'ai aucune excuse valable pour mon retard. Je suis désolé. Cela ne se reproduira plus. _

_Votre élève, Loyh_

J'y joins mon fichier infecté et l'envoi à Jhogs. Je n'ai jamais rencontré cette personne. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Jhogs combat Oz et qu'il fait partie de mes contacts. Je suis souvent sollicité pour hacker n'importe quel système d'exploitation. Généralement, je fais moi-même une petite enquête sur mes contacts. Ils ne le savent pas mais je connais leurs identités. Mesure de sécurité. Le seul sur qui je n'ai rien trouvé, c'est ce Jhogs. C'est donc le seul que je respecte réellement parmi tous mes contacts.

C'est comme ça que je me suis installé chez Tanaka-sama. Remercié de la Fondation Romefeller pour ses idées extrémistes il y a maintenant une vingtaine d'année, il n'a jamais été réintégré. Tout ce qu'il veut aujourd'hui, c'est retrouver son honneur (fichus aristocrates !). Quand je l'ai su, je me suis immédiatement présenté à lui. En me faisant passer pour son fils adoptif, je dois en échange lui apporter toutes les informations qu'il me demande. Mais cela me permet de le surveiller de près. C'est le genre de personne qui peut retourner sa veste et trahir sa propre famille tant que cela sert ses intérêts. Je fais donc juste en sorte qu'il ait besoin de mes talents. En étant à ses côtés, c'est plus facile de le manipuler, sans parler du fait qu'il contribue à me fournir une bonne couverture.

Je parcours rapidement le dossier que m'a donné Tanaka-sama. La personne sur laquelle je dois enquêter : Quatre Raberba Winner. Fils de Selim et Katherine Winner. Actuellement à la tête de l'empire Winner qui ne vaut plus grand-chose aujourd'hui, cf. la révolte qu'il y a eu quelques semaines plus tôt. Révolte qui a tué Selim Winner. Son implication avec les Gundams ? Probablement très forte. Et c'est ce qu'il faut que je détermine pour Tanaka-sama.

Il va donc falloir que je manipule les informations que je vais trouver. Si ce Quatre Winner a un lien quelconque avec les Gundams, voire en être un des pilotes comme je le pressens, Tanaka-sama ne doit rien savoir. Il ne doit absolument pas connaître l'identité de ses pilotes. Il voudra sans doute s'en servir pour réintégrer la Fondation et aussi se débarrasser de moi par la même occasion. Donc, je dois l'amener à croire que Winner est bien lié aux pilotes mais sans apporter de preuves tangibles. Laissons planer le doute, il sera encore plus facile de l'utiliser.

Je fais mes recherches sur Internet, triant les informations en fonction de leur pertinence. Jusqu'à ce que le majordome me prévienne que le dîner est servit. Le repas avec Tanaka-sama se passe comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire en silence. Entre deux plats, il me demande bien entendu comment avance l'affaire. Je lui réponds avec une impatiente dissimulée que je viens juste de commencer mes recherches. Il me reproche ensuite ma lenteur, en me signalant que dès fois, je trouvais ce qu'il voulait plus rapidement. Et comme je sens que cela va dégénérer en dispute, je me tais en hochant la tête.

Je remonte dans ma chambre. La petite icône m'indique que j'ai un e-mail.

_To : Loyh_

_From : Jhogs_

_Object : cours par correspondance : résultat_

_Nous avons reçu votre devoir sur le système immunitaire humain. Comme vous n'aviez aucune excuse nous vous avons pénalisés de deux points seulement. Votre note s'élève donc à 17 / 20. _

_Ceci est un très bon devoir, concis, synthétique et en parfait accord avec le sujet donné. _

_Votre sujet de dissertation pour la semaine prochaine est joint à ce message. N'oubliez pas de le consulter. _

_La Direction Jhogs vous remercie. _

J'ouvre leur fichier joint. L'écran de mon ordinateur devient subitement tout bleu et une barre d'écoulement se remplit à toute vitesse. Je vois qu'il m'a renvoyé mon programme virus. J'insère aussi vite que possible la clé contenant l'antivirus. Celui-ci éradique mon programme assez rapidement. Et je peux afin lire mon nouveau « devoir ». D'ailleurs, c'est assez rare que Jhogs m'envoie si vite une nouvelle mission à accomplir. Généralement, il attend une petite semaine. Il a donc du découvrir quelque chose de très important dans ce que je lui aie envoyé.

Un petit paragraphe au centre d'une page word. Voilà le seul message qu'il m'a envoyé. Etrange. D'habitude, c'est plus détaillé, avec les plans des bases à infiltrer, les matricules des gardes de ronde, les éléments sur leur situation familiale. Je lis le paragraphe

_La Fondation Romefeller a ordonné l'attaque du Royaume de Sank. Or, il est essentiel de garder en vie la princesse de ce royaume, Réléna Peacecraft, fille adoptive de feu le ministre des affaires étrangères Darlian. Rendez-vous sur le site de conversation privée. Même pseudonyme. _

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi me demander de protéger cette fille ? Même s'il ne me l'a pas dit expressément, c'est exactement ce qu'il attend de moi. Je le sais.

Je me connecte donc sur le site de conversation privée. Je repère immédiatement son pseudonyme.

_Loyh : Directeur Jhogs. _

_Jhogs : Acceptez-vous le sujet sur la protection de l'environnement à notre époque ? _

_Loyh : Pourquoi un tel sujet ? _

_Jhogs : Parce que vous êtes le meilleur de mes élèves. Et nous pensons que votre niveau de compétence exige des sujets plus intéressants et peut-être plus compliqués. Nous avons pensé que cela vous plairait. Mais nous reviendrons sur notre décision si cela ne vous convient pas. _

_Loyh : J'aurais préféré un sujet concernant le domaine politique. _

_Jhogs : Vous avez une idée de sujet ? _

_Loyh : Le pacifisme parviendra-t-il à instaurer la paix ? Sujet étayé sur le cas Winner. _

_Jhogs : Ce sujet me parait tout à fait intéressant. Mais cela reste très restrictif. Si vous élargissiez votre horizon en prenant aussi en compte le cas du Royaume de Sank ? _

_Loyh : Je prendrais en compte vos conseils si vous acceptez ma requête. _

_Jhogs : Ce qui signifie que vous acceptez la nôtre ? _

_Loyh : Oui. _

_Jhogs : Nous sommes ravis de votre décision. Vos sujets d'examen seront donc plus intéressant au vu de votre niveau. Bonsoir élève Loyh. _

_Loyh : Bonsoir directeur Jhogs. _

Je me déconnecte. Parfait. Je ferai d'une pierre deux coups. Je réserve un billet pour le prochaine vol pour la Terre, et plus précisément le Royaume de Sank. Je descends précipitamment dans le bureau de Tanaka-sama. Je frappe calmement à sa porte.

« -Entrez ! » tonne une voix grincheuse.

« -Tanaka-sama ! » je salue en entrant.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » me demande-t-il avec une voix agacée.

« Je pars demain pour le Royaume de Sank. J'ai besoin que vous m'inscriviez à l'école que dirige Réléna Peacecraft, en tant qu'ambassadeur de la paix de la Colonie L1. »

« -Pour quoi faire ? » me questionne-t-il brusquement.

« -Quatre Raberba Winner se cache au Royaume de Sank. Je ne trouve pas grand-chose sur Internet, à croire que toutes les informations le concernant ont été effacé. Je pourrais les dénicher mais si je le côtoyais, je pourrais le surveiller et découvrir quelle est son implication avec les Gundams, bien plus rapidement. »

Tanaka-sama semble réfléchir. Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'a jamais su quand est-ce que je mentais, cela n'allait certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui !

« -Très bien. »

Il s'empare du téléphone et me congédie d'une main.

* * *

La voiture s'arrête devant l'école. Je descends et gravis les marches en direction d'une jeune fille blonde portant l'uniforme de l'école. Elle me tend la main avec un sourire.

« -Je suis Réléna Peacecraft. Bienvenue dans notre école ! »

Je m'incline quelque peu pour la saluer à mon tour, sans un mot. Voici donc la fille que je dois protéger, notre seul espoir de paix. Et elle se balade seule, en dehors de chez elle, sans protection rapprochée, avec toute la Fondation et Oz à ses trousses, dans un pays dit pacifiste ayant aucune arme défensive ? Comment Jhogs veut-il que je protège quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de tous les risques qu'elle prend ? Comment veut-il que je protège une personne aussi naïve qu'inconsciente ?

Un homme assez âgé apparaît à ses côtés. Les yeux à peine ouverts, le sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux grisonnants. Un serviteur sans aucun doute à en juger par sa tenue, sa posture, la déférence avec laquelle il s'incline devant Réléna Peacecraft. Peut-être un homme fidèle aux Peacecraft depuis deux ou trois générations…

« -Réléna-sama ! Je vais faire monter les bagages de Yuy-sama dans sa chambre. »

« -Merci Pagan. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau Heero-kun ! Je peux vous appeler Heero-kun ? »

J'hoche la tête. Si ça peut lui faire plaisir, qu'elle m'appelle comme elle veut. Cela n'a vraiment pas d'importance. De toute façon, Heero Yuy, ce n'est pas mon nom. Réléna me parle. Je n'écoute pas. Je suppose qu'elle doit me décrire l'école, les us et coutumes, l'emplacement des locaux… Mais tout ça, je le sais déjà. Dans l'avion, j'ai déjà épluché les plans de cette école, pour trouver ses points faibles et la meilleure façon d'y remédier. J'ai aussi établi un plan d'évacuation en cas d'attaque et les endroits stratégiques où je devrais poser des pièges.

Une fois dans son bureau, je signe tous les papiers qu'elle me présente. Je me contente de répondre à ses questions par des onomatopées à grand renfort d'hochement de tête. Pagan fait irruption dans le bureau, déclarant que mes affaires ont été transportées dans ma future chambre. Et que mes colocataires m'y attendent.

« -Colocataires ? »

« -Oui, c'est un principe ici. Nous préférons loger nos pensionnaires quatre par chambre. C'est plus convivial ainsi », me répond Réléna avec un sourire.

« -Je préfère être seul », je riposte froidement.

Le sourire de la princesse s'évanouit. Elle fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête.

« -Non. Personne ne préfère rester seul. Ça, au moins, je le sais. »

Il est possible que cette fille déteste la solitude mais une chose est sûre : je suis ici en mission. Et je ne pourrais pas accomplir parfaitement ma mission avec des camarades de chambre. Je serais obligé de sortir tous les soirs pour poser mes pièges, faire mes rondes, faire des recherches sur chaque personne entourant la princesse. Et je serais donc obligé d'inventer des excuses pour justifier mes sorties nocturnes. Or, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à me justifier. La plupart du temps, je me contente de neutraliser, voire de tuer tous mes obstacles.

« -Vous êtes le troisième garçon à intégrer cette école. Nous sommes une majorité de fille. Un peu de compagnie masculine vous soulagera en fin de journée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Je ne vois pas du tout. Mais j'acquiesce. Je suppose que je devrai faire un effort. Je n'ai jamais été très sociable. Mais je ferai un effort pour le bien de ma mission.

La princesse m'accompagne en compagnie de Pagan vers ma chambre. En chemin, nous croisons plusieurs jeunes filles qui s'inclinent toutes devant Réléna avant de me jeter un regard intéressé. Intéressé ? Hum… Je vais peut-être commencer par enquêter sur ses pensionnaires. S'il y a une espionne, je le saurai. Réléna frappe contre une porte et une voix nous invite à entrer.

Au centre de la pièce, un petit blond nous accueille chaleureusement. Quatre Raberba Winner. Ça tombe très bien, je n'aurai pas à le chercher dans tout le royaume. Je le salue à mon tour. Derrière lui, deux lits superposés. Mes affaires sont posées au pied du lit à gauche de Winner. Le lit du rez-de-chaussée de droite est impeccablement bien fait. Celui du haut, la couverture fait une bosse, ne laissant apparaître qu'une natte.

« -Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner », se présente le petit blond que j'avais déjà identifié.

« -Heero Yuy », je réponds laconiquement.

« -Où est Duo-kun ? » demande Réléna.

« -Et bien… En fait… »

Quatre s'arrête assez gêné et jette un coup d'œil à la bosse qui doit donc être Duo-kun. La bosse gémit, et une tête émerge de sous la couverture. Visiblement encore endormi.

« -Moui ? » demande-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. « C'est à quel sujet ? »

Pagan éclate d'un petit rire discret tandis que Quatre secoue la tête, carrément blasé. Et moi, je crois que je suis légèrement surpris. Un coup d'œil discret à ma montre me confirme ce que je crains : il est 17 heures passés ! J'en conclus que niveau sociabilité, je devrais faire plus d'effort. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est la paresse. Intransigeant, intolérant me direz-vous ? Et moi, je vous répondrais que non. Je ne suis pas officiellement un soldat, ni un espion, mais j'ai été élevé par un ancien tueur à gage, qui m'a appris les ficelles du métier. Et on m'a toujours appris à être carré. A aimer la rigueur et une certaine discipline, maîtrise de soi. J'ai donc toujours banni le laisser-aller de mon existence. Le laisser-aller, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Parce que rien n'était jamais prévisible, tout était aléatoire. Et l'imprévisible m'angoissait.

« -Duo-kun, votre nouveau colocataire vient d'arriver », dit Réléna.

Je vois tout de suite qu'elle essaye de le motiver pour qu'il sorte de ses draps.

« -Ce n'est pas grave Peacecraft-sama », je rassure parce que de toute façon, qu'il reste sous les draps m'arrange. Ça m'évitera de devoir nouer le contact. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est d'en savoir plus sur Winner et de protéger Réléna Peacecraft. Le reste m'est égal. J'ai juste besoin de savoir dans quelle catégorie placer les autres : alliés/ennemis.

La tête sortit de nouveau des couvertures, complètement réveillé cette fois-ci. Nos yeux s'accrochent. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux pareils. Il faut aussi avouer que je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment aux gens, donc je ne m'attarde pas vraiment sur leurs traits physiques. Je ne saurai même pas dire, en ce moment précis, de quelles couleurs sont les yeux de Réléna ou bien de Quatre. Et même de Tanaka-sama. Mais je suppose que la couleur des yeux de Duo est tellement inhabituelle qu'elle capte tout de suite le regard de l'autre.

Duo esquisse un sourire amusé puis bondit littéralement de son lit. Puis il s'avance vers moi en me tendant la main.

« -Salut ! Moi, c'est Duo. Duo Maxwell. »

J'observe calmement cette main qu'il me tend. J'ai bien envie de ne pas la serrer et d'aller ranger mes affaires. Mais le mot « mission » associé aux mots « ne pas attirer l'attention, sois réservé mais renfermé ! » résonnent dans ma tête et en cachant ma répulsion, je la saisis.

« -Heero Yuy », je répète.

« -Bien. Nous allons vous laisser vous installer Heero-kun. »

Réléna nous fait rapidement à tous, un signe de la tête et sort en compagnie de Pagan. Je m'avance vers mes valises.

« Nous t'avons laissé les lits de gauche. Mais si ça ne te convient pas, nous pouvons échanger… », propose Quatre.

« -Ça n'a aucune importance », je réponds.

« -Heero Yuy, hein ? »

Je me retourne vivement vers Duo. Celui-ci arbore une expression que je n'arrive pas à qualifier. A la limite de l'amusement et un je-ne-sais-quoi. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette impression. Il se contente de sourire en s'adossant contre la porte, les bras croisés dans une attitude clairement prédatrice. Qu'importe ! Qu'il aille trouver une proie pour faire joujou avec, ailleurs ! Duo jette un coup d'œil à Quatre. Celui-ci le lui rend puis hausse les épaules. Quatre, toujours aussi souriant, s'approche de moi.

« -Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« -Non, ça ira. »

Je me retourne à mon sac. Ils doivent être au courant. Ils savent que Heero Yuy n'est pas mon vrai nom. De la part de Quatre Raberba Winner, ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup. Mais ce Duo Maxwell… Son nom me dit vaguement quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où je l'ai déjà entendu. Je vais d'abord enquêter sur lui. Et s'il est ami avec Winner, il y a de forte probabilité pour que Maxwell soit un pilote de Gundam.

Un flemmard comme lui ? Non. Il y a peu de chance. Mais je ressens autre chose chez ce garçon. Une lueur inquiétante au fond de ses prunelles. De toute façon, je trouverai bien de quoi il s'agit. Et si jamais il me gêne, je le tue, pilote ou pas.

J'extirpe de mon sac, mon ordinateur portable, quelques affaires que je range dans une commode. Winner s'approche de moi et s'assoie sur son lit. Par réflexe, tous mes muscles se tendent près à l'attaque.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas ! On sait que Heero Yuy n'est pas ton vrai nom. Tu dois avoir tes raisons. Et ça nous regarde pas », conclut Winner.

Parfait ! De toute façon, ça ne m'angoissait pas plus que ça. Winner, je sais que je peux relativement lui faire confiance. Et puis, c'est rare quand les gens se souviennent de Heero Yuy, le leader pacifiste. Généralement, ce nom leur dit vaguement quelque chose et ne cherchent pas plus loin.

Je branche mon ordinateur sans prêter plus attention aux deux autres. Il faut que j'envoie un e-mail à Jhogs pour lui confirmer mon arrivée. Je commence à taper mon message. J'entends vaguement Quatre me demander quelque chose et essayer de capter mon attention. Une main passe devant mes yeux et je la frappe pour l'éloigner. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec eux pour le moment. Je les ignore donc.

Tout d'un coup, l'écran de mon portable s'abaisse violemment, et je retire vivement mes doigts, à temps pour ne pas me les faire coincer. Une main appuie fermement sur mon ordinateur. Je lance un regard glacé au propriétaire de cette main. Et je tombe sur deux améthystes brillants eux aussi de fureur.

« -Ecoute Yuy ! On est apparemment amené à vivre ensemble pour quelques jours, semaines, mois, années, j'en sais foutrement rien. Alors, le minimum, ce serait de nous répondre quand on te demande quelque chose ! Vivre en collectivité, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Il se recule et me jauge du regard. Je sens que ce gars va rapidement dépasser les limites. D'autant plus que mon Beretta n'est jamais très loin. Finalement Maxwell retrouve le sourire. Il se tourne vers Winner.

« -On va mettre sa mauvaise volonté sur le compte du décalage horaire. »

J'ouvre à nouveau mon ordinateur portable et termine mon message. Maxwell et Winner s'activent autour de moi. Une fois mon e-mail envoyé, j'éteins mon portable et le range. Soudain, une feuille envahit mon champ de vision.

« -Je ne veux pas te déranger mais voici notre emploi du temps pour la semaine… », m'informe Winner.

Je tends la main pour prendre la feuille quand Maxwell l'arrache des mains du blond. Il fit une grimace de dégoût.

« -Quatre ! Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de commencer à sécher les cours. »

Winner arrache à son tour la feuille et la pose à côté de moi.

« -Tu as promis Duo ! »

« -Promis ? J'ai tenu ma promesse. Ça fait deux mois que je suis TOUS les cours.

« -Duo, ça ne fait que trois semaines qu'on est là ! »

Maxwell pousse un gémissement plaintif et Winner éclate soudain d'un petit rire qu'il essaye apparemment vainement d'étouffer. Maxwell hausse les épaules. Quant à moi, j'observe attentivement l'emploi du temps, surtout les trous entre deux heures de cours. Ce temps-là, je pense le mettre à profit pour enquêter sur les personnes qui entourent la princesse.

Liste mentale : Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, « Pagan »

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Ce Maxwell n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Le décalage horaire m'a complètement épuisé. Un peu de repos et de calme me fera le plus grand bien. Mais c'est sans compter la présence du natté. En plus d'être paresseux, il est plus bavard et plus bruyant qu'une adolescente hystérique. A se demander si ce garçon n'est pas sourd lui-même et ne s'entend pas parler. Dans le cas contraire, il y a fort à parier que c'est moi qui vais développer cette cécité. Par nécessité. C'est quand même pas croyable le nombre de bêtises qu'il peut débiter par minute.

Quatre semble plus posé. Plus discret aussi. Son rire sonne agréablement à mes oreilles. J'ai l'impression qu'il exerce une certaine influence sur Maxwell. S'il pouvait seulement faire en sorte qu'il la boucle un peu ! Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir un aussi long débit de parole !

Quelqu'un frappe à notre porte et interrompt enfin le natté. Winner va ouvrir et Pagan nous informe que Réléna Peacecraft nous invite à dîner à sa table avec toutes les autres pensionnaires dans une heure.

« -Super ! Encore un dîner de trois heures pour bouffer trois carottes, et crues en plus ! » grogne Maxwell.

Ça tombe plutôt bien. Finalement, je n'aurai pas à attendre si longtemps. Je vais profiter du fait qu'ils vont dîner pour faire un tour dans les environs. En commençant par préparer l'itinéraire d'évacuation. Ou bien alors, je ferais des recherches sur Duo Maxwell. Je commencerais déjà par fouiller leurs affaires. Les effets personnels apprennent bien plus sur les gens que des informations. Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. L'itinéraire d'évacuation attendra que je connaisse un peu mieux l'école. Connaître les plans d'un lieu ne suffit pas. Cela contribue à 35 des chances de réussite. Mais il reste 65 qui reposent sur d'autres données comme la connaissance « physique », visuelle des lieux, la chance, et les capacités.

Ma décision est prise, je suis serein. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je sens soudain mon lit s'affaisser légèrement. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et tombe sur deux autres, améthystes. Maxwell est penché au-dessus de moi. Il se retire lentement avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je m'assoie immédiatement. Qu'est-ce que ce baka croit qu'il allait faire ?

« -J'en étais sûr que tu dormais pas. »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » je demande froidement.

« A table. »

Il se retourne en se dirigeant vers la sortie. C'est le moment où jamais.

« -Dis aux autres que je m'excuse mais je suis fatigué et j'ai envie de rester un peu au calme. »

« -A qui tu veux faire croire ça ? »

« -Fais ce que je te dis ! Et garde tes commentaires ! »

Il commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Généralement les gens se heurtent à mon masque d'indifférence. Leurs reproches, leurs conseils, tout me glisse dessus. Mais lui ! Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi il arrive à me faire perdre tous mes moyens, tout mon self-control… Ce moment, seul dans cette chambre, va me faire du bien. A son retour, j'aurai récupéré mon masque, et cette fois il ne le brisera pas aussi facilement. Et en plus, on va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un voyage et quelques heures dans cette chambre avec lui puissent autant m'épuiser.

« -Très bien, Heero Yuy-sama ! »

Il ouvre la porte. Et sans un regard en arrière, il s'apprête à la refermer.

« -Au fait ! Prends bien soin de nos affaires ! »

La porte claque doucement. Je reste assis sur mon lit, interdit. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mon projet aurait été découvert ? Mais comment ? Je fronce les sourcils. Pourtant, rien dans mon attitude laissait deviner que j'allais fouiller leurs affaires. Rien puisque je dormais, du moins à première vue. Je n'ai pourtant pas pensé à voix haute ?

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je dois être légèrement paranoïaque. C'était juste une remarque ironique de plus. Pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour un abruti à la natte. Je me lève et commence à fouiller la commode appartenant à Maxwell. Pantalons noirs, chemises noires avec un col blanc, sous-vêtements noirs. Cette couleur détonne complètement avec sa personnalité. Quoique je ne le connais pas beaucoup… Et puis, il peut bien s'habiller comme il veut, cela me passe par-dessus la tête.

J'allais plonger, avec une certaine gêne, je dois l'avouer, mes mains dans le tiroir contenant ses sous-vêtements quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper discrètement à la porte. Je referme tout silencieusement et vais ouvrir la porte. Peacecraft entre dans la chambre avec un plateau-repas dans ses bras. Elle semble quelque peu surprise de me voir debout devant elle.

« -Bonsoir Heero-kun. Duo-kun nous a averti que vous étiez très fatigué et que vous n'aviez pas la force de vous lever. Mais, vous avez l'air d'aller mieux. »

Je pense mentalement à me pencher très sérieusement sur le cas de Maxwell et à la meilleure façon de le tuer. Il pourrait pas se mêler de ses affaires celui-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé raconter comme connerie ?

« -J'allais juste me rafraîchir un peu puis me coucher quand vous avez frappé. »

« -Ah. »

J'ai toujours été doué pour trouver rapidement des explications. Tanaka-sama dit souvent que je manque d'originalité dans mes excuses, mais je persiste à croire que les justifications les plus simples sont les meilleures.

« Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous nourrir un peu. Vous n'allez tout de même pas dormir le ventre vide ? »

Elle m'a apporté elle-même un plateau ? Elle ferait pas un peu de zèle la princesse ? Elle doit avoir une bonne centaine de domestiques à son service, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle quitte ses invités pour venir m'apporter un plateau-repas à moi ? Bizarre comme fille. Bah, elle est pas méchante… Juste un peu… rose (si une couleur pouvait qualifier quelqu'un)

« -Merci », je dis en prenant son plateau.

Je n'ai pas mangé depuis mon départ de L1. J'accepte donc son plateau. Mais c'est aussi un moyen de lui faire comprendre que je veux rester seul, que je veux qu'elle s'en aille. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir comprendre. Elle reste là, dans l'embrassure de la porte. Elle semble hésiter à me dire quelque chose. Mais je n'ai pas le temps.

« -Merci », je répète. « Vous devriez aller rejoindre vos invités Princesse ! »

« -Oh ! Vous avez raison. Et bien, bon appétit ! »

Je referme la porte avant même qu'elle fasse un pas. C'est totalement impoli de ma part mais j'ai autres choses à faire que faire des ronds de jambes et des courbettes devant une Princesse.

Je pose mon plateau sur mon lit et reprends ma fouille. Maxwell, en plus d'être bruyant et paresseux, semble être aussi désordonné. Il a rangé ses affaires en vrac. Quelque part, ça me facilite la tâche. Je peux retourner ses affaires, les chiffonner qu'il ne le remarquerait même pas… Je reprends donc là où j'en étais arrêté. C'est-à-dire, tiroir à chaussettes, boxers, slips et caleçons. Je me concentre très fort sur ma mission. C'est étrange. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fouille dans les affaires des autres, et généralement, je ne ressens rien du tout. Mais là, le dégoût m'envahit. Je grimace avant de reprendre mon masque impénétrable.

J'y trouve plusieurs objets, plus ou moins étranges. Un revolver bien entretenu et chargé à bloc, quelques chargeurs de rechange, des balles, un couteau à cran d'arrêt, une sorte de mini-ordinateur ou d'agenda électronique, un bouquin qui en a vue des vertes et des pas mûres : écorné, feuilles volantes et traces ensanglantées… Sans importance. Mais tout cela confirme que Duo Maxwell n'est pas un simple étudiant ici. Et ce n'est pas non plus un pacifiste, donc aucun rapport avec Réléna. L'espèce d'agenda électronique pourrait servir à commander son Gundam à distance. L'autodestruction ou bien l'ouverture du cockpit. Les deux peut-être…

Je suppose que si je fouille les affaires de Quatre, je trouverais certainement la même chose. Ou peut-être pas. Quatre m'a l'air bien plus soigneux, et du genre à bien cacher ses armes, ailleurs que dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Je me dirige donc du côté de la commode appartenant à Winner. Comme je le pensais, il est minutieux. Ses vêtements sont bien rangés. D'où, difficulté de fouiller sans éveiller les soupçons plus tard. Cependant, je suis un expert en la matière. Au bout de deux petites minutes de fouille, je ne trouve rien. Du moins, rien de parlant. C'est-à-dire, pas d'arme, pas de mini-agenda électronique.

Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à vérifier les lits. Je regarde donc sous l'oreiller de Winner. Rien. Sous son matelas. Rien. Dans la table de chevet, toujours rien. Cela commence à devenir frustrant. Passons à Maxwell. Sous son oreiller, deux armes blanches. Sous son matelas, une arme à feu. Dans sa table de chevet, fixée au mur à sa hauteur, un livre quelconque.

Résumons : paresseux, bruyant, bordélique, et j'hésite, prudent ou paranoïaque ? Mais s'ils sont ce que je crois qu'ils sont, je pencherais pour prudent. Comme quoi, il ne doit pas avoir que des défauts…

Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que le revolver caché sous le matelas du natté lui appartienne vraiment. En cas d'attaque, Quatre y a accès plus facilement que Duo. Donc, je dirai que cette arme est la première preuve que Quatre est un pilote de Gundam. Etrange d'ailleurs que le fils d'un homme prônant le pacifisme et le désarmement total, se soit engagé dans cette guerre.

Ça suffira pour ce soir. Je suis ici pour un moment de toute façon. Et puis, ce n'est pas ma mission première. Si je découvre que Winner et Maxwell sont bel et bien des pilotes, je ferais quoi ? A l'origine, je voulais me prouver que Quatre en était un pour pouvoir protéger son identité, mais j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient 5. Non, 4 maintenant. Il y en a un qui s'est fait sauté avec son Gundam lors de l'opération en Sibérie. Toutefois, rien ne prouve qu'il est réellement mort… Donc, si je détermine que ces deux garçons sont des rebelles, je me devrais de protéger leur identité. C'est-à-dire que je devrais aussi cacher l'identité de Maxwell.

Protéger quelqu'un qui… quelqu'un qui… qui me dégoûte, qui m'ennuie, qui arrive à détruire ce masque qui m'a prit tellement de temps à mettre en place. S'il n'était pas un de ces rebelles… Je crois que je m'en débarrasserais. Jamais je n'ai eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer ces sentiments si extrêmes. La meilleure solution serait de l'ignorer et de l'éviter aussi souvent que possible. Pour ma santé mentale. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je doive en arriver là !

Je sors moi aussi mes armes et les cachent dans divers endroits stratégiques. Sous mon oreiller. Sous mon lit. Dans mon sac de cours. Dans ma trousse de toilette. Derrière ma commode. Le reste, je les laisse dans mon sac de voyage en attendant de les placer le long de l'itinéraire d'évacuation. Puis je m'assoie en tailleur sur mon lit et entame mon plateau. Bien rempli par ailleurs. Je mange assez rapidement et laisse mon plateau sur la commode près de l'entrée. J'imagine qu'un domestique le rapportera demain matin.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je ressors une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, avec juste mon short de nuit. D'une main, je tiens mes vêtements et mes chaussures. De l'autre, j'essuie mes cheveux encore humides avec une serviette. Puis je me fige au milieu de la chambre, interdit.

Winner et Maxwell sont visiblement revenus de leur dîner. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a bloqué. Non. C'est le regard de Maxwell. Dans un parfait accord, tous deux sont passés par le stade de la surprise. C'est vrai que c'est incorrect de se promener à moitié nu dans une chambre que l'on partage avec de parfaits étrangers, même si je sais beaucoup de choses sur eux. Du moins, sur l'un d'eux. Mais, si l'expression de Quatre passe ensuite par la gêne en détournant aussi vite que possible les yeux, Maxwell lui, fait tout le contraire. Je me sens épié, déshabillé du regard, détaillé, décortiqué… Je ne trouve pas de mots exacts. Une lueur se met à briller au fond de ses prunelles. Je fronce les sourcils, et serre la mâchoire. Je n'aime pas du tout cette expression. Une lueur prédatrice… Maxwell esquisse un sourire, hoche la tête. Il se lève et avance vers moi. Il se passe la langue sur ses lèvres.

Je crois que j'ai peur. C'est la première fois, mais… Ce regard, cette démarche, ce garçon… Il me fait peur. Pourtant, dans cette situation, il n'y a vraiment rien de « mortel ». Et pourtant, tous mes sens crient le danger. Il s'approche de moi et je retiens mon souffle. J'ai peur ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Mais j'ai aussi peur de ce qu'il pourrait ne pas me faire… Mais je ne laisse rien transparaître. J'ai affronté la mort plusieurs fois. Le danger fait partie intégrante de ma vie. Alors non ! Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par cette peur irrationnelle. Je lui offre donc mon regard le plus meurtrier possible. Son sourire s'accentue. Il passe à côté de moi.

« -Beau petit cul Hee-chan ! »

Puis il s'enferme dans la salle de bain après m'avoir mis une main aux fesses.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a osé dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a osé faire ?

« -Ne te vexe pas Heero-kun ! Duo adore provoquer les gens… C'est une manière de les tester… »

Winner me fait un sourire d'excuse.

« -Ça ne me concerne pas », je rétorque froidement.

« -Je tenais juste à te prévenir… »

Je détourne mon regard. Je jette la serviette dans la corbeille à linge et m'infiltre sous les draps. Je me tourne sur un côté pour empêcher à Quatre toute initiative de conversation. Surtout si ça doit tourner autour de ce baka natté. J'entends Winner soupirer et se coucher.

Ce que j'avais oublié, c'est qu'en me tournant sur la gauche pour éviter le blond, j'ai maintenant la porte de la salle de bain en face de moi. Quand la porte s'ouvre, je ferme les yeux et feins de dormir profondément. Malgré tout, et surtout malgré moi, j'écarte un peu les paupières. Maxwell sort face à moi, en caleçon, les cheveux lâches, portant une brosse à cheveux. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer sa silhouette. Je dois avouer que malgré les apparences, il est bien bâti pour être un pilote de Gundam. Une musculature nerveuse, mais puissante. Une démarche féline, sans bruit. Comme quelqu'un ayant eu pour habitude de faire le moins de bruit possible. Quelqu'un de silencieux. Quelle ironie ! Lui, silencieux ? Une vraie pipelette en temps normal…

« -Quat-chan ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup ! Je crois que j'ai battu le record mondial de nœud avec ses foutus cheveux… »

« -Ok, j'ai compris. Assieds-toi là ! »

Pendant un moment, personne ne dit rien. Et moi, je fais toujours le mort.

« -Dis Hee-chan ! T'en as pas marre de faire semblant de dormir ? »

J'aimerai vraiment savoir comment il fait pour savoir que je ne dors pas. Ma technique est pourtant parfaite. Tout le monde n'y voit que du feu…

« -Je ne crois pas t'avoir donner l'autorisation de m'appeler Hee-chan ! » je rétorque, glacial.

« -C'est normal puisque je ne t'ai rien demandé… », me répond-il.

« -Duo… », gronde Quatre. « Ce n'est pas le moment. »

Maxwell grogne. Soudain, il pousse un petit cri de douleur.

« -Aïe ! Quat-chan, j'ai pas dis que tu devais aussi embarquer ma tête avec les nœuds ! »

« -Désolé Duo. »

« -Tu n'as qu'à te les faire couper », je dis.

Silence.

« -Détrompe-moi Hee-chan ! » commence Maxwell. « Si tu t'es mis dos à nous c'est pour éviter de nous parler, non ? Commence par aller au bout des choses avant de donner des conseils stupides ! »

« -Duo ! »

Silence. Ma main s'approche lentement mais sûrement vers mon Beretta. Je vais le tuer. C'est décidé. Je vais littéralement le liquider ce type ! Pourquoi je me laisse manipuler par ce baka ? J'inspire profondément. Non, je ne me ferai pas avoir une deuxième fois. S'il a besoin de « tester les gens » qu'il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! Après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles je me suis calmé, Winner finit de démêler les cheveux de Maxwell. Celui-ci pousse un bruyant soupir de soulagement. Il grimpe sur son lit et lance un joyeux « bonne nuit Quat-chan » et « bonne nuit Hee-chan » avant l'extinction des feux.

Je m'allonge sur le dos, tentant de distinguer dans le noir la planche soutenant le lit au-dessus de moi. J'entends la respiration lente de Winner. Il a dû s'endormir. Par contre je n'entends rien du côté du natté. Silencieux. Encore une chose qui ne lui ressemble pas. Ou peut-être est-ce son attitude bavarde qui ne lui ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Et pourquoi je m'obstine à vouloir le comprendre ? Parce que, toutes ces questions que je me pose sur lui, c'est pour essayer de le comprendre. Or ce garçon, je crois bien que je ne l'aime pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais pu dire si j'aimais ou pas quelqu'un, mais lui, ça s'est imposé comme ça. Je ne l'aime pas. Un point c'est tout. C'est peut-être parce que c'est la première personne pour qui je ressens une émotion autre que l'indifférence, que je m'attarde sur sa personnalité. Franchement je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

« -Hee-chan ! Tu serais pas insomniaque dès fois ? » me demande subitement Maxwell.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne l'entendais pas. Il ne dort pas lui non plus.

« -Et toi ? » je demande avec exaspération, dans l'espoir de le faire taire.

« -Pas du tout. J'arrive simplement pas à dormir… »

Et le voilà qui s'emballe et commence à me parler de tout et de rien. Raté. Je me retourne de nouveau sur le côté gauche. L'éviter et l'ignorer risque d'être plus difficile que prévu. Surtout s'il n'est pas coopératif ! Il n'est pas croyable. A se demander s'il n'a pas un dédoublement de la personnalité. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à plusieurs Maxwell. Un Maxwell joyeux, flemmard… Un Maxwell sarcastique et provocateur. De quoi y perdre son latin… Sauf que ça n'a pas l'air de perturber Winner. En fait, j'ai pas l'impression que grand-chose le perturbe.

Je ferai mieux de dormir…

* * *

Le réveil de Winner sonne bruyamment. J'ouvre les yeux et m'assoie sur mon lit. Winner fait de même en se frottant les yeux, mal réveillé. Il s'extirpe de son lit et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant son réveil continuer sa fanfare.

« -Quatre ! » beugle Maxwell. « Eteins-moi ce putain de truc ! »

Je le vois balancer son livre de chevet sur le réveil, qui tombe à terre, mais n'arrête pas de sonner. A quel point il peut être idiot celui-là ? Je sors à mon tour du lit alors que Maxwell s'emmitoufle un peu plus sous sa couverture en grognant et marmonnant toutes sortes de malédictions à propos d'un certain Shinigami. J'hausse les épaules. Je compte sérieusement demander à Réléna Peacecraft de prendre une chambre à moi tout seul.

Je me dirige vers ma commode prendre mon nouvel uniforme scolaire. Je l'enfile puis je vais préparer mes affaires de classe. Je n'ai pas eu souvent l'occasion d'aller à l'école. Cela ne doit faire qu'un peu moins de deux ans que j'y vais, et encore, pas régulièrement. En fait, depuis que j'habite chez Tanaka-sama. Je jette un coup d'œil sur l'emploi du temps. Nous allons commencer par un cours d'histoire des Colonies. La matière que j'aime le moins. L'histoire a souvent été façonnée par l'homme. Ce qu'on nous apprend, c'est une histoire partielle et partiale. Car les gouvernements ont toujours fait en sorte de cacher certaines choses, d'en modifier d'autres pour manipuler le public.

Une fois mes affaires rangées, Winner sort à son tour de la salle d'eau, lui aussi en uniforme. Il s'approche du lit superposé, grimpe sur un petit tabouret, et secoue impitoyablement Maxwell.

« -Debout Duo ! Nous devons aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. »

Maxwell grogne, se tourne et se retourne. Winner soupire et tire d'un coup sec la couverture. Maxwell proteste en insultant copieusement le petit blond qui ne perd rien de sa détermination. Puis il finit par abandonner et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Moi, pendant ce temps-là, je fais mon lit. Winner fait de même. Le natté ressort au bout d'un moment, portant lui aussi un uniforme. Il grimace en passant une main entre le col et son cou.

« -Quat-chan ! » se plaint-il. « Redis-moi pourquoi je dois absolument porter ce truc immonde ! Franchement cette princesse n'a aucun goût vestimentaire. »

« -D'un, parce que c'est l'uniforme de l'école, et c'est donc obligatoire. Quant au goût vestimentaire, on peut aussi se poser des questions sur les tiens », je réponds avant Winner, avec un ton énervé.

Silence. Consterné de la part du blond. Amusé de la part de Maxwell.

« -Je vois que Hee-chan est de bonne humeur ce matin… Fais attention ! A force, tu ne pourras plus utiliser le décalage horaire comme excuse ! »

« -Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses », je riposte froidement.

Maxwell ne répond pas. Ils se regardent avec Winner. Celui-ci secoue la tête avec un air blasé. Le natté sourit de plus belle.

« -Tu sais que j'adore les défis », lui dit Maxwell.

« -T'es irrécupérable. Heero-kun ! Suis-nous, je vais te montrer où se trouve le restaurant. »

Winner ouvre la porte de notre chambre. Par réflexe, et surtout par expérience, je m'efface pour laisser passer Maxwell avant moi. Le blond se met à mon niveau et me commente chaque partie de l'école que nous traversons. L'autre reste derrière nous ce qui ne me rassure pas du tout. Nous rentrons finalement dans l'immense restaurant pour notre petit déjeuner. Je n'ai pas le temps de le décrire qu'une horde de jeunes filles bondissent littéralement sur nous en criant de joyeux « bonjour » Et je me rends compte avec un certain effarement, que je cache, que ce Maxwell est véritablement populaire auprès de la gente féminine. Se rendent-elles compte à quel point il peut être perturbant et perturbé ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Maxwell discute gaiement avec chacune d'entre elle, les appelant avec des diminutifs. Je vois qu'il n'est pas familier seulement avec moi et Winner. D'ailleurs, celui-ci a l'air d'avoir aussi son fan club. Mais c'est déjà plus compréhensible. Il est de bonne famille, aimable, gentil, souriant, d'après les critères féminins beau, et certainement normal. Hormis le fait qu'il soit un pilote de Gundam, chose que je dois encore prouver, il a plutôt tout pour lui. L'effervescence se calme rapidement et tous les regards convergent en un seul point : moi.

« -Regardez ! Un nouveau ! »

« -Il est mignon ! »

« -Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« -Tu viens d'où ? »

« -Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! »

« -Tu es arrivé quand ? »

« -C'est le garçon d'hier ! »

Je suis vite dépassé par les évènements. Quand je disais que je ferai un effort de sociabilité, je ne pensais pas à quel point cela allait être difficile et compliqué ! Comment voulez-vous gérer autant de conversations à la fois ? C'est humainement impossible. Winner s'avance vers le groupe de jeunes filles agglutinées et stoppe leurs questions en levant simplement une main.

« -Il s'appelle Heero Yuy, il est arrivé hier. Vous aurez toute la journée pour faire sa connaissance. En attendant, déjeunons ! »

Les filles hochent la tête et retournent chacune à leur table. Seule une fille avec des sourcils bizarre qui lui donne un air de… en fait je ne trouve pas d'autre mot que psychopathe, s'avance vers nous en me tendant la main. Je suppose qu'elle veut que je la serre. Ce que je fais.

« -Bonjour ! Je suis Dorothy Catalonia, la petite fille du président de la Fondation Romefeller. »

Pas besoin de faire des recherches sur elle. Je la classe définitivement dans la catégorie « ennemi ».

« -Heero Yuy. »

« -C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Je te propose de venir déjeuner à ma table. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que mes épaules sont recouvertes par un bras appartenant à Maxwell. Je vois qu'il a fait de même avec les épaules de Winner.

« -Désolé Dorothy ! Mais il mange avec nous aujourd'hui. »

Il m'entraîne avec lui et le blond dans un coin de la salle. Arrivé devant une table, il nous lâche et m'invite à m'asseoir.

« -C'est bon ! On va pas te manger », riposte Maxwell devant mon hésitation. « Et puis, je suis sûr que tu préfères manger n'importe où qu'avec elle… »

Il a raison. C'est la seconde personne la plus antipathique que je connaisse. La première étant Maxwell. Bizarrement, manger avec lui me dérange moins que manger avec elle. Je m'assoie donc à côté de Winner.

« -Content de voir que nous sommes d'accord au moins sur un point », constate Maxwell.

« -Hn. »

« -Au fait Quat-chan, on commence pas quoi ce matin. »

« -Histoire des Colonies. »

« -Génial », raille Maxwell. « Juste ce qu'il me fallait. Et qu'elle est l'heureuse élue ? »

« -Tu faisais quoi au dernier cours ? » demande Winner avec une certaine impatience.

« -Je dormais, je crois. »

« -Pourquoi je pose la question ? Aujourd'hui, on continue l'étude de L2. »

« -Re-génial ! Quat-chan, je me sens pas bien. Je crois que je vais faire un tour du côté de l'infirmerie. »

« -Duo, ne commence pas… »

Maxwell bougonne je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais il me semble entendre le mot « Shinigami ». Moi, je continue à avaler mon petit-déjeuner sans rien dire. Je les laisse faire la conversation. Winner me sollicite de temps en temps, mais je me contente de répondre laconiquement si ce n'est par onomatopées… A ces moments-là, Maxwell s'acharne vigoureusement sur ses céréales. J'ai l'impression qu'il se contient. Qu'il cache une certaine colère. Je suis soulagée de constater que ce tapage sur les nerfs marche dans les deux sens.

Lorsque la cloche sonne, nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle pour le cours d'histoire. En entrant dans la salle, Réléna se lève et se dirige précipitamment vers moi. Elle me serre la main avec chaleur. Tout le monde s'installe. Je remarque mes deux colocataires, assis au dernier rang, séparé par une seule chaise de Dorothy qui me fixe intensément.

« -Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, je vous prie de faire un bon accueil à notre nouveau camarade, Heero Yuy-kun », commence Réléna. « Heero-kun, va t'asseoir entre Duo-kun et Dorothy-san. »

Je me demande si cette fille me déteste… Si oui, pourquoi ? Mais sans un mot, je prends la chaise et m'installe avec le sourire satisfait de Maxwell. Dorothy m'adresse un petit signe de la main. Et un mal de crâne menace de m'envahir.

« -Donc, où en étions-nous arrêté la dernière fois ? » demande Réléna.

Une fille lui répond et Réléna continue son exposé. Winner prend vaguement des notes, Maxwell s'adosse au dossier de sa chaise et reste en équilibre sur les pieds arrière. Il se balance, les mains croisées derrière la tête, regardant pensivement le plafond et mâchouillant son crayon. Dorothy fixe pensivement Réléna avec un air supérieur. Celle-ci continue son monologue. L'épidémie meurtrière, la corruption politique et militaire, la misère, les tragédies, comme celle de l'Eglise Maxwell, la hausse de la criminalité… Bref, pas beaucoup de réjouissance pour cette Colonie.

La journée se termine assez vite après ça. Entre, comme prévu, les questions personnelles auxquelles je réponds à moitié, les cours ennuyeux, l'énervant Maxwell. Point positif de cette journée : j'ai pu examiné un peu plus les lieux, dressé une liste des principaux suspects et je commence à apprécier Quatre. La pureté qui émane de ce garçon est telle qu'il est impossible de croire qu'il y ait la moindre malice, fourberie dans ce garçon. Rien avoir avec ce Maxwell. Avec ses réflexions cyniques et ironiques, à la limite du harcèlement moral. Mais maintenant j'ai compris qu'il ne faisait ça que pour provoquer une quelconque réaction de ma part. Et même s'il m'en coûte de me retenir d'exploser, je fais tout pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Tant bien que mal, je garde mon masque impénétrable.

La nuit est tombée depuis maintenant près de 4 heures. Mais je ne dors pas. J'entends les régulières respirations de Winner et Maxwell. Signe évident qu'ils dorment. Enfin ! Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'ils allaient s'endormir, surtout Maxwell. L'essentiel est que maintenant, je peux faire un tour. Un itinéraire d'évacuation attend d'être préparé. Je me glisse silencieusement hors du lit. Je m'empare de mon sac à dos, mon arsenal personnel. J'enfile mon débardeur vert et mes chaussures. Je sors tranquillement de la chambre et traverse les couloirs de l'école.

D'après les plans que j'ai inspecté dans l'avion, cette école a une partie souterraine dont certains tunnels ressortent loin de la ville, dans la forêt qui la borde. Etrange pour une simple école… Je trouve le conduit d'aération qui m'y mènera. Je rampe dans l'étroit conduit, et au bout d'une demi-heure, j'arrive à en sortir. J'atterris enfin sur un sol ferme. Je regarde autour de moi et c'est la stupéfaction.

« -Je vois que tu as trouvé Deathscythe, Sandrock et Wing », me dit une voix avant d'entendre le bruit spécifique d'un revolver qu'on arme.

Je me retourne doucement, les mains en l'air et tombe sur deux yeux améthystes qui me fixent impitoyablement. Puis le canon d'un revolver, le chien ramené en arrière.

« -Que fais-tu ici Heero ? »

« -Je croyais que tu dormais. »

« -J'ai un sommeil très léger. Alors ? »

« -Je n'ai rien à dire. »

Une balle siffle près de mon oreille tandis que le bruit se répand en écho dans tout le hangar. Je vois qu'il ne plaisante pas. Mais moi non plus. D'un coup de pied retourné, j'envoie valdinguer le revolver de Maxwell qui glisse sous un établi. Dans le moment de surprise, je le cogne d'un crochet du droit. J'enchaîne par un uppercut mais Maxwell l'arrête dans l'élan. Il me retourne le bras, me fait un croc-en-jambe et me plaque au sol, sous lui. Soudain, une lame vient se ficher près de ma gorge.

« -Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer Heero ! » me menace-t-il.

Il relâche la tension au niveau de mon bras. Je sens une vague de frustration m'envahir. J'ai perdu. J'ai perdu contre lui, en plus ! Maxwell doit sentir que je capitule, puisqu'il me relâche complètement. Il éloigne sa lame de ma gorge. Je me mets sur le dos. Maxwell est assis à côté de moi, jouant avec son couteau à cran d'arrêt. Je passe ma main sur mon visage.

« -C'est bien ce que je pensais. Winner et toi êtes des pilotes de Gundam. »

« -En effet. Je suis le pilote du Deathscythe. Quant-chan pilote Sandrock. Lucrézia Noin ainsi que d'autres combattants de la liberté conduisent les Taurus Blancs que tu peux voir au fond. »

« -Si tu me dis tout ça, c'est que tu as l'intention de me tuer. Ne te donne pas tant de mal ! Je me fiche de tout ça et fais ce que tu as à faire ! »

Maxwell me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je soutiens son regard avec une lueur de défi. Je ne crains pas la mort. Un éclat de rire me fait sortir de mes pensées.

« -Je ne te tuerais pas Hee-chan ! Sauf si tu es un espion de Oz, ce que tu n'es pas… »

« -Pourquoi ? » je demande malgré moi.

« -Parce que tu es Heero Yuy. »

Il se relève et me tend une main pour m'aider à faire de même. Je la saisis. Une fois debout, Maxwell m'attire à lui.

« -Et parce que tu m'amuses », me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille avant de me la mordiller doucement.

Puis il s'éloigne dans un petit rire. Avant que je puisse réagir. Avant que je puisse… le tuer. Bon sang ! C'est la deuxième fois qu'il réussit à m'avoir. C'est du harcèlement là ! Et comment ça, je l'amuse ? Je le foudroie du regard alors qu'il récupère son arme. Il a dû sentir toute la lourdeur de mon regard, car il éclate de rire.

« -Tu sais qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais tuer rien qu'avec tes yeux ? Sauf que moi, tu ne pourras pas me tuer. »

« -Je te trouve bien sûr de toi. »

Il me sourit simplement, mais je me rends bien compte que son sourire est faux. Il fait bonne figure. Je me demande s'il est plus doué que moi pour cacher ses émotions. Du moins, ce qui le touche vraiment.

« -Cela va poser un problème », je commence. « Moi aussi, je suis increvable. »

Maxwell éclate de rire. Il me fait signe de le suivre. Il s'approche d'un mur et appuie sur un bouton dans une petite cavité. Rien ne se passe. Maxwell fronce les sourcils et tout son corps se tend. Il sort son revolver et l'arme. Il se plaque ensuite contre le mur. Je fais de même. Son attitude m'indique clairement qu'il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Le mur s'ouvre et je réalise qu'il s'agit en fait d'une cage d'ascenseur. Une personne en sort doucement. Un homme. La trentaine. Les cheveux bruns. Je n'ai pas le temps de le détailler un peu plus qu'une déflagration retentie. Une giclée de sang et de matière cervicale m'asperge. L'homme s'écroule au sol laissant apparaître un Maxwell, le visage dur, les yeux aux reflets métalliques, le revolver en l'air.

« -Désolé Hee-chan ! T'es bon pour la douche… »

Il s'empare d'un portable. Il compose vaguement un numéro et attend que quelqu'un réponde.

_« -Allo ? »_ demande une voix endormie.

« Lucrézia ? C'est Duo ! »

_« -Duo ? Non mais t'as vu l'heure ! » _

« -J'ai pas de montre. Bref, c'est pas le sujet. J'ai buté un type. Je crois que c'est notre espion de Oz. »

_« -Tu crois ? » _

« -Je le connais pas. C'est suffisant. »

_« -Et si c'était un technicien ? » _

« -Tant pis pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à pas se promener près de l'entrepôt tout seul. »

_« -Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu y fais ? » _

Il me regarde.

« Somnambulisme », il répond. « Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il est pas de chez nous ce gars. »

_« -Si tu le dis. Mais, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » _

« -Pour que tu fasses disparaître le corps. Il est pile devant l'ascenseur. »

_« -Attends une minute ! C'est toi qui le tues, et c'est moi qui dois m'occuper du cadavre ? » _

« -Tout à fait. »

_« -T'es gonflé ! »_

« -Comme si tu ne le savais pas depuis le temps. »

_« -Attends Duo ! » _

« -Bonne nuit Lucrézia ! »

Il raccroche. Il grimpe dans l'ascenseur sans un regard pour le cadavre. Je monte moi aussi dans la cage. Le trajet se fait en silence. Maxwell n'est pas un gars si léger finalement. C'est vrai, il est paresseux, bordélique, bruyant mais il sait rester silencieux, froid. Un assassin. La Mort.

On rentre enfin dans notre chambre. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller. Je ne ressens aucun dégoût. Je suis habitué à ce genre de tâches. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en suis recouvert. Je me douche vite fait puis j'enfile juste mon short de nuit. Quand je reviens dans la chambre, Maxwell est debout devant sa commode, pensif. Il referme le tiroir et pivote vers moi, le sempiternel sourire aux lèvres. Lui aussi est en tenue de nuit. On se dirige chacun vers notre lit. Mais avant de grimper, il me prend un poignet, il enroule son autre bras autour de ma taille et m'attire contre lui. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Il me repousse et bondit sur son lit en se cachant sous sa couverture. Je reste interdit. Trois fois ! Il m'a eu trois fois ! Où sont donc passés mes réflexes ? Pourquoi mes sens ne me préviennent pas du danger quand il arrive ? Je porte une main à mes lèvres.

« -Toi… »

Ma voix résonne comme une menace. Pilote ou pas, je vais le liquider ce type ! Je ne comprends pas ce dégoût qui m'envahit à chaque fois qu'il m'approche mais je ne vais pas le supporter encore longtemps.

« -Bonne nuit Hee-chan ! » chantonne Maxwell.

« -Omae o korosu », je marmonne en allant m'emmitoufler sous mes draps.

* * *

J'ai passé une nuit agitée à me tourner et me retourner dans tous les sens. Franchement, je ne comprends plus rien. Maxwell, ce type, je lui en veux. C'est évident maintenant, je lui tiens rancune. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, le plus pathétique, c'est que je sais même plus pourquoi je lui en veux. Tout est confus. Et je ne supporte pas quand tout est confus. C'est bien plus simple quand je n'ai aucun doute. Ou quand mes sentiments sont clairs. L'indifférence, il n'y a rien de plus facile. Le problème est que je ne suis pas indifférent face à Maxwell. Bon, c'est vrai, que je ne le suis pas non plus face à Winner. Mais lui, je l'aime bien. Il n'y aucun problème avec lui. Mais Maxwell… C'est totalement différent. Je ne l'aime pas. Tout en lui m'exaspère. Pourtant en me disant cela, j'ai une vague impression de mensonge. Quand je me dis « je ne l'aime pas » je sens que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il y a autre chose qui me dérange. Quelque chose qui manque. Sauf que je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai beau cherché, je ne sais pas d'où ça peut venir.

Le réveil de Quatre se met en route. Le blond se relève, se frotte les yeux et se dirige vers la salle de bain. C'est automatique chez lui, j'ai l'impression. Son réveil est réglé comme du papier à musique. Je reste allongé. Je regarde pensivement la planche au-dessus de moi. Quand des paires d'yeux croisent les miens.

« -Bonjour Hee-chan ! » claironne Maxwell avec un grand sourire.

Je le vois s'approcher doucement de moi. Mais cette fois, je suis paré. Je lui colle le canon de mon Beretta sur le nez. Mais cela ne fait pas réagir Maxwell comme je m'y attendais. Au lieu d'une réaction apeurée comme je l'avais espéré, il éclate une nouvelle fois de rire. J'ai le vague sentiment qu'il ne me prend pas au sérieux. Si je lui colle une balle dans la tête, peut-être qu'il me prendra enfin au sérieux…

« -Ok, ok, j'ai compris Hee-chan ! T'es pas du matin… Et d'où tu sors ce flingue ? »

« -Oreiller », je réponds.

Il s'éloigne. Il s'étire bruyamment. Je fixe la natte de Maxwell qui se balance au rythme de ses pas. Comment peut-il avoir des cheveux aussi longs ? Ca ne le dérange pas lors de ses missions ?

« -Si tu continues de fixer ma natte comme ça, je vais finir par t'hypnotiser. Remarque ça pourrait être drôle… », commente Maxwell.

« -… »

« -T'aimerais bien savoir comment j'ai deviné que tu fixais ma natte, hein ? Je vais te le dire : j'ai des yeux derrière la tête. Je vois tout. »

« -Tu as surtout un miroir face à toi », je rétorque, énervé.

Je me lève à mon tour et vais récupérer l'uniforme. Une fois habillé, je me rends compte que Maxwell n'a pas du tout mit son uniforme. Mais ses vêtements noirs qui, maintenant assemblés, ont l'air de faire partie de la panoplie du petit prêtre. Encore plus étrange. La personnalité de Maxwell n'a absolument rien avoir avec la religion, il me semble.

Quatre sors de la salle de bain, un peu comme un somnambule. Il s'approche du lit de Maxwell et grimpe sur le tabouret.

« -Duo ! Debout, c'est l'heure ! Et discute pas ! »

Il tire la couette d'un coup sec, descend du tabouret et se prépare à recevoir comme tous les matins, je présume, les insultes très créatives d'un certain natté.

« -Je suis là Quat-chan ! »

« -Duo ? » s'étonne Winner, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée.

« -Ferme la bouche Quat-chan ! Tu vas gober les mouches. Et rassure-toi, ça ne se produira pas deux fois ! »

Winner hoche la tête et regarde Maxwell d'un air suspicieux. Apparemment sa confiance envers le natté est assez limitée puisqu'une certaine crainte envahit son regard.

« -Et puis, ce n'est pas la peine de préparer tes affaires, on va pas en cours ! »

« -Ah… Ah bon ? Heu… Pourquoi ? »

« -Parce que Hee-chan a quelque chose à nous raconter. »

« -Je n'ai rien à vous dire », j'objecte.

« -Figure-toi, continue Maxwell se moquant éperdument de ce que je peux bien dire, qu'hier soir, Hee-chan a fait la rencontre de Deathscythe, Sandrock et Wing. Ainsi que d'un espion de Oz mais ça reste à vérifier. »

Quatre dirige immédiatement ses yeux vers moi.

« -Dans ce cas… »

Il s'avance vers la porte de la chambre et la ferme à clé. Pendant ce temps, Maxwell vérifie le verrouillage des fenêtres. Je me sens vaguement pris au piège et je n'aime pas du tout cette sensation.

« -Vas-y Heero ! On t'écoute », dit Quatre en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on était ennemi. Du moins, nous avons tous trois un ennemi commun.

« -Très bien. Je suis ici en mission afin de protéger Réléna Peacecraft d'une future tentative d'assassinat camouflée par une attaque du Royaume de Sank. »

« -Ils veulent assassiner Réléna ? Ils vont attaquer le Royaume de Sank ? »

« -Ce n'est pas étonnant Quatre. Maintenant que Zechs a quitté Oz, et que Treize est dans une mauvaise posture pour une divergence d'opinion, Réléna n'a plus aucune protection. »

« Oui. Et comme le Royaume de Sank accueille de plus en plus de partisans de la paix… Heero, qui t'as donné une telle mission ? »

Je fais mine de réfléchir. Ils n'ont pas à connaître mes contacts. Et puis franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait les avancer… En plus, moi-même je ne le connais pas.

« Je ne connais que son pseudonyme », je réponds.

« -Dis toujours », encourage Winner.

« -A quoi ça va te servir Quat-chan ? »

« -Juste à vérifier mon intuition. »

« -Il s'appelle Jhogs. »

« -J.H.O.G.S ? » demande Winner.

« -Oui »

Silence. Ils se regardent pensivement. Soudain, Maxwell écarquille les yeux.

« -Non ! Tu déconnes ? »

« -Pourquoi pas ? »

« Hee-chan ? On pourrait lui parler à ton Jhogs ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? » je demande agressivement.

« -Fais-nous confiance Heero ! Nous pensons juste savoir qui c'est et si on ne se trompe pas, cela pourrait expliquer bien des choses… »

J'hausse les épaules. Je prends mon ordinateur portable et l'allume. Je constate que j'ai un nouveau message. Dont l'expéditeur est Tanaka-sama. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là.

« -Tiens Hee-chan ! T'as un e-mail ! »

« -Merci, je n'avais pas vu… », je riposte un rien agacé.

« -Ben tu l'ouvres pas ? »

« -Duo ! Ca ne nous concerne pas ! »

« -En fait si, un peu », je réponds. « Tanaka-sama est l'homme chez qui j'habite en échange d'informations. La dernière personne sur qui je devais enquêter, c'est toi Winner. »

« -Moi ? Pourquoi ? »

« -Trop long à expliquer. »

J'ouvre ma boîte à e-mail.

_To : Loyh_

_From : Tanaka-F_

_Object : rapport_

_Je n'ai pas reçu ton rapport hier. J'espère que tu as trouvé les informations que je t'ai demandées. Dans le cas contraire, je te donne jusqu'à demain pour le prouver. _

_Tanaka-sama. _

Je lui réponds assez froidement que non, je n'ai encore rien trouvé de définitif et que non, demain je n'aurais toujours pas les informations qu'il cherche dans la mesure où la confiance ne se gagne pas si vite et que s'il voulait réellement ses informations, il devra attendre le temps nécessaire. Mais s'il n'est pas capable d'attendre plus longtemps, je pourrais toujours rentrer et faire mes recherches sur Internet mais cela prendra beaucoup plus de temps. Puis j'écris enfin un e-mail pour Jhogs.

_To : Jhogs _

_From : Loyh_

_Object : cours par correspondance : problème. _

_Mon sujet sur la protection de l'environnement m'a apporté beaucoup plus de difficultés que prévu initialement. J'aurais besoin de vous en parler sur le service de conversation privée. _

_Merci, votre élève Loyh_

J'envoie le message.

« -Cours par correspondance ? » demande Quatre.

« -C'est notre couverture. »

« -Loyh ? » m'interroge Maxwell.

« -Lowe Odin Yuy Heero. Loyh. »

« -Pourquoi un tel surnom ? »

« -Odin Lowe est celui qui a assassiné Heero Yuy. Mais ça été aussi mon mentor pendant quelques années. J'ai pris le nom de Heero Yuy après sa mort pour garder en mémoire sa bourde monumentale… »

Silence. Maxwell me regarde bizarrement. J'ignore ce que signifie ce regard. Et je doute de le savoir un jour. Un bruit sonore m'averti la réception d'un message.

_To : Loyh_

_From : Jhogs_

_Object: cours par correspondance : réponse au problème. _

_Nous avons bien reçu votre message et nous sommes disposés à vous aider dans vos travaux de recherches. Nous vous donnons donc rendez-vous sur le site de conversation privée dès réception de ce message. _

_Merci de votre compréhension. _

_La direction Jhogs. _

Parfait. Penchés au-dessus de moi, Maxwell et Winner suivent attentivement les opérations que j'effectue. Je me connecte sur le site de conversation privée. J'aperçois le pseudonyme de Jhogs.

_Loyh : Bonjour Directeur Jhogs. Merci d'avoir répondu si vite. _

_Jhogs : C'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir aider l'un de nos meilleurs élèves. _

« -Hee-chan ! Je pourrais lui parler… Si c'est bien celui qu'on pense, il comprendra. Dans le cas contraire, trouve une excuse ! »

Je lui accorde avec mauvaise volonté l'autorisation. Mais bon, le regard insistant de Winner m'a convaincu. Maxwell s'assoie dans mon dos, passe ses bras autour de ma taille et pose son menton sur mon épaule. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès ! Maxwell pianote quelques mots.

_Loyh : Ici Shinigami ! Voudrais parler à Tête de Bolet, alias la Peste ! _

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte cet abruti ? Winner, à côté se retient de rire. Il met sa main devant sa bouche essayant d'étouffer son fou rire. Pendant ce temps, le natté m'enserre la taille et me garde tout contre lui. Je fais preuve d'une patiente à toute épreuve. Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de le tuer. Et puis je me rends compte, avec un soupçon de défaitisme, que je pourrais dire n'importe quoi pour qu'il me lâche, il fera exactement le contraire, se collant un peu plus contre moi. Et puis, je vais enfin avoir certaines réponses à propos de ce Jhogs dont je ne connais toujours pas l'identité.

« -Si avec ça, il comprend pas… », marmonne Maxwell dans le creux de mon cou.

« -Tu crois pas que t'y es allé un peu fort Duo ? »

« -Non. Si j'avais été plus correct, il aurait eu des doutes. »

_Jhogs : Rendez-vous à la maison Shinigami, alias la Mort ! _

« -T'avais raison Quat-chan ! »

« -On dirait oui. »

« -Alors vous le connaissez ? » je demande.

« -Ouais. Viens ! On va te le présenter. »

Maxwell se relève suivit par Winner. Je les suis ensuite dans les couloirs jusqu'à un ascenseur. Celui qui mène aux Gundams. Le hangar est vide. Maxwell me conduit vers la passerelle qui conduit aux cockpits. Il entre dans un Gundam noir avec d'étranges ailes dans le dos. Il s'assoie dans le fauteuil et allume le système central. Les écrans autour de lui se teintent de bleu. Puis un homme avec une espèce de boléro sur la tête, un nez crochu et une cicatrice sur la joue apparaît.

« -Sale voyou ! Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? »

« -Attends papy ! C'est à moi de te demander ça ! »

« -Sale petit emmerdeur ! »

« -Vioc à la manque ! »

Et ils continuent de s'insulter copieusement. Winner pose une main sur mon avant-bras.

« -Au cas où tu ne les croirais pas encore fous, ils se disent juste bonjour. »

« -Trop tard », je réponds.

« -Bref papy, Hee-chan avec moi. »

« -Hee-chan ? »

« -Le gars que vous avez embauché pour des clopinettes, si ce n'est pas gratuitement, pour sauver la peau à notre seul espoir de paix. »

« -… J veut lui parler. Seul. »

Maxwell descend de son siège et m'invite à m'y asseoir.

« -Ok, Hee-chan. Je vais refermer le cockpit. T'appuies sur ce bouton pour en sortir. Sinon, touche à rien ou tu auras de mes nouvelles ! »

J'hoche la tête. Maxwell referme tout et je me retrouve seul dans le noir avec ce drôle de bonhomme. D'ailleurs celui-ci fait place à un autre homme tout aussi bizarre. Avec des lunettes spéciales et une main robotisée.

« -Bonjour Heero Yuy… »

* * *

Je ressors une demi-heure plus tard. Maxwell et Winner m'attendent sagement devant le Gundam.

« -Winner ! Maxwell ! J'aurais besoin d'apprendre à piloter le Gundam Wing aussi vite que possible. »

* * *

Pendant le reste de la journée, Winner et Maxwell m'apprennent à manipuler Wing. Heureusement, j'apprends très vite. J'aurais besoin de quelques jours supplémentaires pour le connaître parfaitement. Seulement, rien ne remplace l'expérience au combat. Je saute même le repas du soir avec Maxwell pour perfectionner mon maniement. D'autant plus que les autres Gundams ne peuvent pas voler, donc, il faudra que je me débrouille seul à ce niveau-là avec pour seule aide, les plans du Docteur J, créateur de Wing.

Nous rentrons enfin dans notre chambre. Winner n'est pas revenu du repas avec Réléna. Maxwell s'allonge sur le lit appartenant au petit blond pendant que moi, je vais dans la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche revigorante, je repense à cette journée. Maintenant je dois faire équipe avec Winner et Maxwell. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Winner est le leader de notre groupe, celui qui assure la cohésion. Maxwell est le plus efficace dans ses missions. Les deux autres, je n'en ai pas entendu parler.

Soudain, un reflet dans le miroir capte mon attention. Une silhouette trop connue. Une silhouette trop énervante et collante. La silhouette de ce baka natté de Maxwell. Je me retourne brusquement et place mon fidèle Beretta entre nous. Maxwell stoppe net.

« -Dehors ! » je menace.

« -Et rater un aussi beau spectacle ? Sûrement pas ! »

« -Omae o korosu ! »

« -Ça m'étonnerait Hee-chan. »

« -Omae o korosu ! » je répète encore plus froidement que possible.

« -Ah Hee-chan et ses tendres mots d'amour ! Je te dis que tu ne pourras pas le faire. »

« -Je le ferai. »

« -Très bien. Fais-le ! »

J'hésite.

« -Tu vois ? »

Je tire. Immédiatement, je regrette mon geste. Mais Maxwell est toujours debout devant moi. Seul le mur derrière arbore un joli petit trou. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai manqué ma cible ! D'habitude, je ne manque jamais ce que je vise. Alors pourquoi ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas laissant apparaître Winner, essoufflé. Maxwell ne se départ pas de son sourire ironique et ses yeux me toise avec une expression de triomphe. Bon sang ! Je le jure. Je le tuerai ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai hésité mais mes moindres scrupules s'évanouissent sous ce regard. Winner nous observe ne cachant pas son inquiétude.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demande-t-il.

« -Rien du tout Quat-chan ! Juste un petit différend. »

Maxwell sort de la salle de bain en sifflotant. Je range mon revolver sous l'œil inquisiteur de Winner.

« -Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » me demande-t-il.

« -Parler de quoi ? » je réponds avec humeur.

« -De ce dégoût qui te torture l'esprit depuis quelques jours. Ou devrais-je dire depuis quelques heures… »

« -Je ne ressens aucun dégoût. »

« -Heero ! Je suis un newtype. Mon domaine est l'empathie. Ce que je ressens chez toi est un profond dégoût. N'essaye pas de me le cacher, ça ne sert à rien. »

« -Et alors ? Maxwell me dégoûte. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Et puis, empathie ou non, cela ne te regarde pas. »

Winner reste silencieux en m'observant. Mais il ne bouge toujours pas d'un pouce. Je pense sérieusement à le menacer de mon arme, lui aussi.

« -Je peux te poser une question Heero ? »

« -Dis toujours ! » je marmonne.

« -Es-tu sûr que ce soit Duo qui te dégoûte ? Es-tu sûr que ce soit son contact qui t'écoeure ? »

« -Je ne vois pas autre chose. »

« -Non, _tu_ ne veux pas voir autre chose. C'est totalement différent. »

« -Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y vois ? » je demande, agacé, ma voix montant d'un cran.

« -Pour moi, Heero, cet écoeurement, c'est juste un transfert. Ce n'est pas Duo qui te dégoûte mais ce que tu ressens pour lui. Alors que tu t'étais promis de plus jamais rien ressentir pour qui que ce soit, pour ne pas te mettre en danger. Enfin de compte, tu te dégoûtes toi-même parce que tu n'arrives pas à tenir cette promesse.

« -… »

« -Heero, je suis très perspicace et je dois avouer que mon empathie m'aide beaucoup. Et tu n'es pas le seul à faire des recherches. J en connaît un morceau sur toi… Tu devrais y réfléchir. »

Winner sort de la salle de bain sans un mot de plus. Bon sang ! Mais comment il fait pour deviner tout ça ! Il ne me connaît même pas et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il me connaît plus que moi-même.

Réfléchissons posément ! Bon, première nouvelle, Maxwell ne me répugne pas. Partons de là. S'il ne me révulse pas, il me fait quoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que Winner est venu mettre son grain de sable ? Il n'aurait pas pu rester en dehors de tout ça ? Bon. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, il faut que j'aille parler à ce natté. Il faut que je le voie. Alors peut-être que je saurais ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Je m'habille et donc me rends compte pour la première fois que j'étais nu durant toute cette histoire. D'où la remarque de Maxwell à propos d'un certain spectacle. Je sors précipitamment de la salle de bain. Winner est allongé sur son lit entrain de lire.

« -Il est sûrement dans son Deathscythe », me dit-il simplement sans lever les yeux.

« -Cette attitude te coûtera un jour la vie, Winner », je grogne.

« -Mais oui, Heero… Bonne chance ! »

Je claque la porte de la chambre furieusement. Je franchis quelques couloirs à grand pas. Je prends donc l'ascenseur, monte sur la passerelle et me poste devant le cockpit du Deathscythe. Maxwell y est assis, les yeux fermés. Je ne le crois pas. Il dort ! Alors qu'il lui faut au moins deux bonnes heures pour s'endormir, si ce n'est plus, il ne lui faut que quelques minutes dans son cockpit. Je m'approche pour le réveiller. Mais je retiens mon geste. Je pense que c'est une bonne situation pour évaluer mes sentiments à son égard. Pour pouvoir faire le point, il me faut Maxwell en face. Réveillé ou pas n'a aucune importance. C'est même plus facile s'il est endormi. Je le contemple donc. Bon. Premier point… Il est beau. Est-ce que ça peut m'aider ? Non. Je ne pense pas que la beauté attire ma répulsion ou mon amitié. Donc, il y a quelque chose d'autre. Son caractère ?

Petite liste récapitulative : paresseux, bruyant, goinfre, insouciant, prudent, silencieux, dur, mélancolique, joyeux… C'est définitif : ce garçon est atteint d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. Le côté enfantin avec paresseux, bruyant, goinfre, joyeux. Le côté plus sombre de sa personnalité : prudent, silencieux, dur, impitoyable et mélancolique. Bien, maintenant que ça c'est fait, qu'est-ce que j'aime en lui ? Ou bien qu'est-ce que je déteste ?

Tout.

C'est le déclic. J'aime tout en lui et je déteste tout en lui. Je l'envie aussi. C'est peut-être pour ça que je lui en veux autant. Son côté joyeux, j'aimerais pouvoir être comme lui. Sourire, rire. Deux choses que j'aime. Je comprends donc pourquoi je me laissais si facilement avoir ! J'entrais dans son jeu. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, c'est qu'il me provoque pour que mes réactions incontrôlées le fassent sourire. Mais je déteste sa part sombre. Et ça, je ne me l'explique pas. C'est déjà un bon début. Je peux retourner me coucher maintenant. Je pivote pour descendre quand deux bras m'enserrent la taille et m'attirent sur les genoux de Maxwell.

« -Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Tu crois que tu peux me mater comme ça et t'enfuir comme un voleur ? »

« -Maxwell ! Lâche-moi ! »

« -Non. Moi, c'est Duo. Et Winner, c'est Quat-chan. Les deux autres, c'est Tro-tro et Fei-Fei. On est coéquipier maintenant, tu peux nous appeler par nos prénoms. »

« -Maxwell… »

« -Duo, Hee-chan. Duo. »

Je soupire.

« -D'accord. Duo, lâche-moi ! »

« -Le mot magique ? »

« -Omae o korosu. »

« -Ah non. Y a erreur ! Un gage. »

Je sens ses lèvres se poser à la base de mon cou alors qu'il resserre un peu plus son étreinte.

« -Très bien, très bien », je capitule. « Lâche-moi Duo, s'il te plait. »

« -… Non. »

Je me débats de toutes mes forces mais Maxwell ne lâche pas prise. Il en rigole même. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer… Mes pieds prennent appui sur le fauteuil et je me pousse en avant. Mais Maxwell est attaché à moi comme une moule à son rocher et nous tombons tous les deux sur la passerelle. Le natté m'écrase de tout son poids. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

« -Excuse-moi Hee-chan ! » fait-il en se dégageant.

Mais il me garde toujours contre lui.

« -Pourquoi ? » je demande.

« -Pourquoi quoi ? »

« -Pourquoi tu cherches tellement à me mettre en colère ? »

« -Parce que j'aime pas les masques. »

« -Pourtant toi aussi, tu en portes un. »

« -Bravo Hee-chan ! T'es une des rares personnes à l'avoir remarquer. Mais ça ne change rien. Je n'aime pas non plus mon masque. Je ne supporte pas cette guerre. Elle m'a déjà prit tous ceux que j'aimais. Alors je fais ce que je peux pour garder la face parce qu'il est hors de question qu'elle me rende fou ainsi que tous les amis que je pourrais me faire. »

Il cache son visage contre mon cou. Je sens son souffle chaud contre ma gorge tellement serrée que j'ai du mal à déglutir.

« -Alors je garde le sourire et ma bonne humeur. Pour moi. Pour ne pas que je chavire. Et pour mes amis. Parce que je sens qu'ils en ont aussi besoin. De décompresser de temps en temps. »

Il relève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux, sérieux.

« -Et tu fais partie de mes amis Heero. »

« -Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé. »

« -Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais tu es toujours mortellement sérieux Heero. Avoue que tu as aimé jouer le jeu ! »

Jamais ! Jamais je n'avouerai que je suis rentré dans son jeu. Et surtout que j'ai apprécié. Alors je me contente de lui lancer mon regard noir.

« -Comme tu veux Heero. Si tu veux nier, nie ! »

Il se releva et me saisit le poignet puis me remit sur mes pieds.

« -Allez ! On va faire une petite razzia du côté des cuisines, j'ai la dalle ! »

Sans lâcher mon poignet, il marcha vers l'ascenseur de la passerelle. Pendant la descente, sa main toujours sur mon poignet, il ne me regarda pas une seule fois, alors que moi, je me suis surpris à l'observer à la dérobée. Il a joué avec moi. Juste pour me faire réagir. Que j'arrête d'être cette personne rigide. Et du coup, moi aussi j'ai envie de jouer. De jouer avec lui. D'éprouver ses limites. Et pour une fois, penser à autre chose qu'aux missions. Alors qu'on arrive devant le deuxième ascenseur, celui-ci qui nous ramène à la surface, je sors mon arme et vise Maxwell.

« -Plus un geste Maxwell ! » je crie.

Il se retourne vers moi, stupéfait.

« -Les mains en l'air, bien en évidence ! »

Maxwell m'obéit.

« -Contre le mur », j'ordonne.

Je veux jouer. Juste jouer. Avec lui. A ses dépends. Malgré lui. Je fouille Maxwell et le dépouille de toutes ses armes. Il se laisse faire tranquillement.

« -Alors, tu voulais juste jouer ? » je demande.

Il me dévisage cherchant à savoir sans aucun doute ce qu'il me prend. Finalement, jouer malgré lui est assez… jouissif. Je raccourci la distance entre nous.

« -Les remarques douteuses, la main aux fesses, quand tu me mordillais l'oreille, quand tu m'embrassais, c'était juste un jeu ? »

« -Ecoute Hee… »

Je lui plaque mon revolver sous son nez ce qui l'arrête net.

« -Non toi, écoute-moi ! Je ne suis pas le genre de gars à qui on impose quoi que ce soit ! Alors ne t'étonne pas si je te fais payer ! »

Duo eut un mouvement de recul stopper très rapidement par le mur. Et moi, je continue d'avancer. Il me regarde, pas très à l'aise. J'avoue, je prends un malin plaisir à jouer avec lui, avec ses nerfs. Passons au cran au-dessus ! Je jette au loin mon revolver et de la surprise traverse ses prunelles. Il abaissa ses bras et fit un pas vers moi.

« -Heero, je… »

Je le repousse violemment contre le mur, emprisonne ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête et presse mon corps contre le sien. Franchement, je ne me savais pas comme ça. Et c'est assez satisfaisant. Duo a déterré cette facette de moi, il en subira les conséquences. Je souffle lentement le long de son cou. Je le sens frissonner. Je l'entends murmurer mon nom d'un ton… suppliant. Et je me sens, moi aussi, trembler. Mes lèvres remontent doucement le long de sa mâchoire avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Sa respiration s'accélére, irrégulière. Il chuchote mon nom et je le bâillonne impulsivement avec mes lèvres. Je lui mordille les lèvres avec douceur pendant que je remonte doucement ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Je lui immobilise les poignets d'une seule main. Celle qui est libre attire Duo vers moi en lui caressant les fesses. Je reprends possession de ses lèvres. Mais cette fois, Duo répond ardemment. Nos langues se joignent et commencent à se caresser l'une l'autre.

Je le veux. Je le désire comme jamais je n'avais désiré personne. Et pour une fois, j'ai vraiment envie de laisser mon corps prendre ce qu'il désire et oublier ses fichues missions juste pour un soir. Juste pour une nuit. J'en ai tellement envie. Pourquoi me priver ?

Je libère ses poignets. Et comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Duo abaisse rapidement ses mains pour les poser sur moi.

* * *

**Quelques années plus tard, après l'épisode Mariemaia**

Je suis allongé dans une chambre d'hôpital, bandé d'un peu partout. S'il me voyait, il rigolerait bien en me qualifiant de momie. Sauf qu'il n'est pas là. C'est d'ailleurs étrange. En temps normal, il aurait été le premier à venir me voir pour m'engueuler copieusement pour avoir encore une fois risquée ma vie. Mais le premier de la longue liste était Winner, enfin Quatre. En compagnie de Trowa. Je l'aime bien Trowa. On se ressemble beaucoup tous les deux. Sa nature calme, posée et réaliste est rafraîchissante. Ensuite, j'ai reçu la visite de Sally Po, un ancien médecin de l'Alliance qui a tourné sa veste, je ne sais pourquoi. Bref, j'ai eu droit à un check-up complet. Et toutes tentatives de résistance étaient étouffées dans l'œuf par la lame très aiguisée du sabre d'un certain chinois, appelé Wufei. J'ai reçu ensuite la visite de Réléna.

Cette fille doit avoir des sentiments pour moi. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Avec elle, je reste froid, professionnel. Mais ça ne semble pas la décourager. Elle s'était assise à côté de moi, elle m'a gentiment caressé les cheveux en réprimandant mon attitude audacieusement dangereuse pour la sauver. J'ai bien eu envie de lui répondre que c'était ma mission de départ, la protéger, mais Lady Une en compagnie de Mariemaia nous ont interrompus. La petite fille m'a remercié vaguement avant de se répandre en éloge sur la noblesse de Réléna-sama. Tout ça jusqu'à ce que le médecin chef les mette à la porte en leur ordonnant de me laisser me reposer. Le brave homme.

Mais il manque quelqu'un sur cette liste. Il me manque en fait. Je ne pensais pas m'habituer aussi bien à sa présence. Après la nuit que nous avons passé, il a été obligé de retourner dans l'espace. Quatre s'est donc occupé de mon apprentissage. Et son absence m'a été bénéfique puisque j'ai pu me concentrer sur mon travail. Après la guerre, il est partit vivre avec sa meilleure amie, une dénommée Hilde, celle qui a risqué sa vie pour nous. Mais nous nous voyions régulièrement pour diverses affaires. En fait, nous avons tous gardé le contact entre nous, parce que nous sommes les seuls à nous comprendre, à comprendre ces cauchemars qui nous rongent de temps en temps. Sauf que dernièrement, Wufei a trouvé un autre soutien du nom de Sally. Et Quatre, ce n'est pas encore sûr mais ça ne saurait tarder, du nom de Trowa. Il ne reste donc plus que lui et moi. Et j'ai la mauvaise impression qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Pourquoi ?

« -On dirait que ça t'amuse de toujours finir à l'hôpital ! » gronde une voix, près de la fenêtre de la chambre.

Mon cœur fait un bond. Sa voix. Je l'aurais reconnu entre toutes. Une voix agaçante. Une voix amusée.

« -Duo ? »

« -C'est moi Hee-chan. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais j'avais des choses à régler avec Hil'. »

« -Ah… »

Il s'approche à pas feutré.

« -Rassure-moi Duo, tu n'es pas passé par la fenêtre ! »

« -Obligé ! Je suis d'abord passé par la réception mais ils m'ont foutus dehors à coup de balai. »

Duo m'observe avec un sourire moqueur. Il caresse doucement les sangles qui me retiennent tant que je serai considéré comme un patient récalcitrant et devant encore se reposer. Enfin, le bon côté des choses, c'est que j'ai évité les calmants… Duo pose sur moi un regard que je reconnaîtrais entre tous : une lueur prédatrice. Il fit parcourir une main sur la chemise du pyjama que m'avait apporté Quatre. Il écarta quelques boutons laissant apparaître mes bandages. Soudain, d'un mouvement souple, carrément félin, Duo s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Ce type est impossible !

« -Tu sais que tu me donnes faim là ! Comme ça ! Dis-moi, on l'a jamais fait sur un lit d'hôpital, si ? »

« -Duo ! Libère-moi ! »

« -Pourquoi ? Moi, je te trouve très bien comme tu es. Sanglé et à ma merci ! Humm… Un régal. »

Il se penche et capture mes lèvres avec avidité. Ses mains me parcourent le corps créant des frissons de délice. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres lorsqu'il appuie sur mes côtés cassés. Duo se redresse subitement.

« -Je suppose qu'aussi tentante que soit l'idée de te faire l'amour ici et maintenant, il va falloir attendre que tu te rétablisses. Heureusement pour moi, je ne devrais pas attendre très longtemps. »

« -Tu peux me libérer maintenant ? » je demande avec une certaine impatience.

Duo semble réfléchir quelques instants. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Duo sort finalement une lame de sa manche. Je reste toujours très étonné de voir le nombre de lames qu'il peut cacher sur lui. Il commence par entailler les sangles. Pendant que je m'occupe de m'arracher la perfusion et de détacher les liens qui retiennent mes pieds, Duo s'approche de l'armoire. Il en sort mes vêtements que Quatre avait préparés pour ma future sortie. Duo me laisse m'habiller et gribouille quelque chose sur un bloc note. Je me penche au-dessus de lui.

_Partis en vacances ! _

« -Comment ça « partis en vacances ! » ? » je demande.

« -Heero, crois-moi ! Entre Hil' et toi, y a pas photo, c'est toi que je choisi. Si je suis allé voir Hil' en premier c'est simplement pour lui dire que je pars en vacances pour une durée indéterminée. Et tu viens avec moi ! Tu n'as absolument pas le choix. »

« -Il faut d'abord passer chez moi pour prendre mes affaires. »

« -Aucun problème ! J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il te faut ! Et puis sincèrement, tu n'en auras pas besoin, de vêtements ! »

« -Pervers ! Comment tu… ? Y a-t-il un système de sécurité qui puisse te résister ? »

« -Heu… Je ne crois pas non. On y va ? »

« -Où ? »

« -En vacances ! »

« -Mais où ? »

« -Ça a vraiment une importance ? »

« -… Non. »

Nous grimpons sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis nous nous évadons de cet hôpital. Duo attrape ma main et m'entraîne derrière lui. J'esquisse un petit sourire. Cette fugue ne sera pas des vacances reposantes. Il va vraiment falloir que je réfrène ses ardeurs. Mais je crois que c'est ça… Vivre ! Avec lui.

Owari

* * *

Yeah ! Fini !

Le prochain, Quatre ! Mais celui-là, je crois qu'il va mettre encore plus de temps pour arriver. Désolé !


End file.
